Mistaken Identity
by cactuspd
Summary: He thought she was a low life pest. She thought he was a deranged fruitard. First impressions my ass... they were both way off the mark! AU!
1. Orange

Summary:

What do you think happens when a street wise rascal devices a plan to make the princess his bride without knowing what the princess looks like?

DISCLAIMER:

Sorry don't own bleach, it's still kubo tite's. though I wish I do!

Chapter 1

She strained to hear the sound of the carriage drawing further and further away. The rackety clip clops becoming fainter and fainter, till all she can hear is the sound of the leaves rustling through the breeze. Her smile growing wider with each fainting sound

The door of her chamber opened and in came a young lady whose dark blond hair was tucked into two flower barrettes.

"Is onii-sama gone? She asked the newcomer.

"Hai my lady. Prince Byakuya has just left" was the reply she got.

She let out a big whoop, jumping up and down. A mischievous smile plastered on her face. "You know what that means inoue? You know what that means? It means that for now I'm free!"

Inoue looked at her young charge. She seems so happy and excited. Jumping about like no young lady of her title should. But much as she enjoys seeing her happy, she also knows the restrictions and rules her title poses onto her.

"My lady, what ever it is your thinking and up to, I'm afraid you should first restrain your self. You wouldn't want his highness to reprimand you again now would you?

But the princess didn't stop twirling about, she just looked at her and with a very sly grin

"Why inoue, you are not thinking of telling nii-sama about my ... um… little educational trips, are you? "

"Of course not!" Inoue said aghast "you know I could never do that to you!"

"I know Inoue" she smiled placidly. "So, could you get me my brown gown? You know the drab one and my oldest brown cloak. Hurry! The sun will be setting soon and I'd like to see the market place during dusk! She said excitedly

"But…"

"No buts Inoue." She said sternly in a tone that could match her brother's but the worried look in her abigail's eye's had her softening her tone when she said. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to me. The way nii-sama confines me inside this palace, nobody would recognize me. Heck, nobody outside of this place knows how I look! So I'll be safe. So go and get my clothes I need to change fast"

"Hai my lady"

The market at night was just as busy as it was when she visited during the day. There were always so many things to see. People moving about with a purpose. Oh, how she loved to listen to the people haggling for a piece of merchandise.

Hmmm… maybe I should bring a few coins next time and try it out, it sounds fun. Maybe tomorrow…. Then she heard some one call out

"SALE! All stocks on sale! Up to seventy percent off SALE!

And then she was caught.

"Oi! Wait! Ugh! Ouch that's my foot! Don't push! Arrgh! Owwww!"

"I can't believe they got crazy upon hearing a sale. Geez! She said as she got form the street and brushed her cloak clean.

Then she noticed the silence. Looking around she tried to see where exactly she was.

Uh-oh, where the hell am I anyway?

It was already dark when she saw the palace from afar.

Geez! Did I really got that far? She thought.

Just as she was about to enter the gates she saw a looming figure guarding the said gates. His typical sly face, with his malicious grin. Standing in a combative stance as if he's going to attack anytime. Gin. One of the most loyal of the royal guards. If he sees her then she can bet her life that onii-sama would also surely know.

"Damn!"

"Why is he here? Why isn't he with onii sama?"

Oh man, I can't let him see me looking like this. He'll surely tell nii-sama. Plus the fact that I should have been inside and not coming from the outside…

"I guess I have to use the secret door from the west garden"

She turned to the side of the palace near the forests feeling each stone on the moss covered wall to look for the hidden panel that will open the tunnel.

There! Got it

"Oi! What are you doing there?"

She froze at the sound. I'm doomed! She thought! Nii-sama is really gonna kill me now!

"Well, look what we got here. Seems like we have a scrubby little thief "

Turning around, "Thief?!? Thief?!" she asked incredulously. No one has ever called me a thief! "How dare you call your prin…." Orange, she thought and stopped abruptly, putting both hands in her mouth to stop the flow of words that could get her into a lot of trouble.

Orange. The first thing that came to her mind when she saw her assailant.

NOTES:

First fanfic EVER!

Reviews definitely appreciated and wanted. Though pls. be kind guys.

Just the introduction, I know its not much. But pls ber with me.

Second chapter coming right up. Definiely better than the first chap.

IhcigoxRukia goodness with ulquixhime OOC

Reviews Please!


	2. Future wive?

Disclaimer: I still do not own bleach. Kubo Tite still is the legal owner.

Summary:

Hah! This is the first meeting.

You think it would be a peacefull and tranquil meetiung?

Think again! If it was it wouldn't be Ichigo and Rukia

Chapter two

What was she thinking? She was just about to blurt out that she was the princess! What if he was one of those bad persons onii-sama has told her about? Good thing she was able to stop herself. She looked at him closely, hmmm, really freakish orange hair. Wonder, is he a mutant or something? Genetic defect probably. Tall, really tall, considering that I just reach up to his armpits. Broad shoulders, not lanky. Not bad but still a freak, she mused

"How dare I what?" The orange haired guy asked her. " Call you a thief? Well isn't that what thieves do? The thing that you are doing right now, you are trying to gauge the thickness of these walls right? To see if you can scale it? I'm telling you right now, this is our territory. If you wanna steal, steal from another castle midget. This is our project and I'm not gonna let you beat us to it. Now scram half pint! "

She gasped, her eyes grew into big orbs.

I cant believe what this weirdo here is saying! How dare he compare me to a thief!

And midget?? Half pint???

"You!" she said pointing an accusing finger at him " how dare you compare a noble like me to a thief! A princes like me will never steal! Got it! Baka! And don't you dare call me a midget you orange haired freak! Gaki!" She said out loud totally forgetting that she was supposed to be incognito during her escapades.

Whaaa! Hahahahaha!!! "Hey Chad Ishida, we got ourselves a loony here!" he said while laughing out loud.

"…"

Loony?

"Look," he said while drying the tears from his eyes from laughing out loud, " the palace is obviously too big a job for you to handle" he guided her in the direction of the town while holding her shoulders. " so why don't you try something a little more downscale like the blacksmiths shop? And leave the real job to us professionals"

"now go babe" and he pushed towards the direction of the town

Babe?! That's it! That is the last straw!

As he was about to let go of her shoulders, she suddenly twisted jabbed his abdomen with her wiry but definitely sharp elbows

"oomph"

and pulled his arm and thrown him in a heap judo style.

"owww"

"Hey Ichigo, need some help with the lady?" a guy with blue hair and wire rimmed glasses asked, while sporting a ridiculous grin. Truth be told, he's actually laughing out loud inside.

That was the time that she realized that there were two more guys, looking at them. The one who spoke was a bit wiry and lean, who looks like he's actually boring into your soul the way he stares at you. And he actually looks clean! Correction, he doesn't look clean, he_ is_ clean.

The other one was built like a giant. Now, he, he is big! He wasn't smiling and he wasn't talking either. Brown eyes looking steadily and straight towards her.

"Gulp" She could now feel the first traces of fear. Sure she can do combat hand to hand, or with swords or even bows and daggers. But she doesn't have any weapons with her now. She'd be totally outnumbered.

"eh, um, thank you, at least you have the presence of mind to recognize a lady when you see one. Not like this gaki here." She said regally staring directly at the one with glasses.

While ichigo was still sitting on the ground, dumbstruck.

How the hell did that happen? What the fuck happened? He kept on asking himself.

"My name is Ishida" the one with glasses said " that is Chad" pointing to the giant. "and that Gaki you are calling is actually Ichigo"

"May I know your name?" he asked

With a regal inclination of her head while her fingers were actually spreading out her skirt and just as she was about to bow down, she caught her self. Stopped midway. No bowing and definitely no curtsying!

"uh, I'm Ku… ah… um Rukia" she said instead, crossing her hands in her chest lest she does any more curtsying and speaking.

"Hey you! That is enough!" Ichigo said, who was now looming over her. Rukia actually took one step backward but held her ground from then on and pointedly stared at him.

Impossible he thought! Doesn't she know how to cower at least?

"You were saying?" she sarcastically said. She may be afraid but she won't let them see

it. Rule number one when engaging an enemy; never let him see that you are afraid, just as nii-sama had taught her. Plus the fact that Ishida looks nice enough not to do any bodily harm to her. She felt a bit more secure

"You!" Ichogo said bitingly. "Its bad enough that you're deranged enough to think that you are a princess, but to even copy the princess name! That is too much! **I wont let the name of my future wife be used and besmirched by the likes of you midget!"**

Notes:

I know, Typical ichixruki reactions. But what the heck! If they didn't act like that they would't be Ichigo and Rukia!

Next chapter, a bit ulquixhime goodness!

Reviews still very much wanted and appreciated, though again pls be gentle. This is my first ever fanfic, so comments? Suggestions? Not so violent reactions?


	3. Confusions, nicknames and vows

**Disclaimer: I till don't own bleach. Kubo Tite is still the righfull owner. Coz if I had owned bleach Ichigo and Rukia would have already been together by now.**

**Apparently there are still some things that could shock our little (figuratively) princess.**

**: **

Chapter three

"_**I won't let the name of my future wife be used and besmirched by the likes of you midget!"**_

…………

"_**WHAT!"**_

Rukia almost lost her footing. She stared at him, eyes bulging, open mouthed, while all the blood seemed to drain from her face.

His future wife? Future wife? FUTURE WIFE?????

Now Ishida was sure she was turning blue and purple in the face. Ichigo on the other hand looked smug.

He! One point to Ichigo he thought!

Surely nii-sama would never consider him as a candidate for her hand. Surely not!

A light tap on the shoulder brought her back to reality. But she was still too shocked to move.

"Its okay, and its free to breathe, you know" Ishida whispered to her.

"Oi Ishida, lets go man. Leave that loony behind. We've done enough tonight. Come on."

"Goodbye my lady" Ishida said while bowing down. Rukia didn't like the look he gave her. It's as if he knows the truth. As if he knows anout her real identity and is just playing with her in this farce. Good thing that the orange haired gaki did not notice the many slip ups she had while talking to them. That she was sure of. But Ishida, he looks as if he really knows.

Baka! Baka! How she have been careless, saying that she was the princess. I should never had let that freak taunt me like that. I usually have more control than that. I'm a Kuchiki and Kuchiki's never loose control.

A cold breeze woke her up from her musings, and noticed that it was really dark. Inuoe must be really worried now. Got to find that panel and get back before she raises the alarm.

………………

Inside the palace.

"Inoue do stop wringing you hand like that. It's no use worrying yourself to death. The princess knows how to defend herself. She is one of the best female warriors that we have. She'll be okay" He held her hand while talking to stop Inoue from doing those repetitive gestures.

" But Ulquiorra, she's our princess, she is not one of our warriors! She shouldn't be out there! Oh Kami it's all my fault! I should never have allowed her. But I really feel for her, she's been confined here all her life! She was so lonely you see. Still I should never have allowed her to leave. What if something bad happens to her? How will I explain that to the prince?" tears were brimming in her eyes.

Ulquiorra pulled her towards him and laced his arms around her waist. "sshhh… she'll be back." He said while running his hand in her back.

Inoue rested her head in his warm chest. Comfort, he was comforting her.

"Say what, if she's still not here after 30 minutes I'll go out with some guards and look for the princess."

"Really? You'd do that? Thank you Uquiorra" she smiled shyly

" Oh, but pls don't alert the other royal guards. Specially Sir Gin.. You know how loyal he is to the prince! If he finds out that the princess is missing I would get into trouble." She added hastily

Then the door creaked open and Rukia came in. Still looking stunned and very much preoccupied. See didn't even notice how the two suddenly broke apart, both blushing furiously.

Inoue rushed to the princess side helping her remove the heavy cloak.

"Oh, my lady! Where have you been? I was so worried! I thought something bad has happened to you! You've been gone for hours! And it was already dark. I was really worried."

Still Rukia has not spoken. Still very much in shock from what she has heard earlier.

Nii-sama would never do that. She repeated over and over again in her head. He may be cold at times but surely he won't allow me to marry a freak like that Ichigo guy! No surely nii-sama definitely won't do that Rukia kept on telling herself.

"Princess" Ulquiorra's stern voice finally got through Rukia and she suddenly realized that she was already inside her chamber and that both Ulquiorra and Inoue was looking at her both in different degrees of anger and exasperation.

Certain that he got Rukia's attention "The next time that you disobey the palace rules and went out on your own, again, I will personally report it to the prince."

"Ulquiorra!" Inoue gasped but he silenced her with a stare.

"I do hope I am making myself clear to you Princess" He said quietly but there was no mistaking his seriousness.

Rukia looked at him, with a dead serious expression in her face, "Tell me Ulqui…"

"My name is Ulquiorra Princess, pls try to remember" he said against clenched teeth.

"Say Ulqui…" Rukia said again as if not hearing what the fourth strongest and scariest royal guard has just said.

Urgh! He thought, there is absolutely no getting through to this girl.

"ano.. what are the rules about marrying off a princess? I mean, I know that it's tradition for the princess to marry at the age of 19 and not later, but what would be nii-sama's criteria for choosing my husband?" Rukia asked looking straight into Ulquiorra's eyes. Her big blue-indigo eyes pleaded with his

Inoue who misunderstood the whole situation turned to Ulquiorra, both hands on her hips. "What is the meaning of this Ulqui? Is the princess gonna be married off to someone? Why didn't you tell me?" she said accusingly.

His fists clenched and unclenched. Grating his teeth together he said once again "It's Ulquiorra" but he said it more softly to Inoue

"And to answer you Inoue, no I have no idea that the princess will be getting married soon. Actually if you ask me, I don't think that the prince is willing to give our princess away in matrimony to anyone. Last time I asked he just told me that no one was worthy enough."

Then he turned his stare at the silent princes who actually looked liked she found something worthy to stare at on the hem of her gown.

"Princess, the usual tradition dictates that the princess' be married to someone of noble lineage also. He has got to be wealthy. He's actually supposed to be wealthier than his bride. And he has to prove to everyone that he is worthy of the princess, in your case you, and that he can protect you and the new kingdom that he would build for his bride"

"And how would he or who ever that is would do that Ulqui?" she asked quietly

A vein was now actually ticking in Ulquiorra's temple.

Princess…noble…must not smack…princess…noble…must not smack, his brain chanted.

But his voice remained calm as he answered.

"To prove that he is worthy of you princess he must win in at least 3 battles out of five against the 5 strongest royal guards. After that he should be able to win against your brother in an actual battle also."

"Oh… I see…" She was starting to feel better by hearing what ulqui has said " I… I think I'll rest now. Thank you Ulqui." She smiled, stood and went inside the inner sanctum of her chamber.

"I hope that answers your question princess." He bowed as the princess stood up and left. Telling himse that he should depart now, while he still has some fringes of control remaining, lest he forgets himself and smacks the princess in the head for calling him Ulqui again and again. He cringed, I really hate that nickname!

Ok so I'm safe from that orange haired freak Rukia thought. Definitely doesn't look like noble. A street rat would be a more apt term. And more importantly, he has to beat her brother in a fight! Now, that, she knew would be impossible. No one could possibly beat her brother. As her eyes flutters to close she feels much more reassured.

Inoue looked at her charge. Something was wrong. She seems worried. What has happened? And why was she asking about marriage? Surely it would be the prince's responsibility to choose an acceptable husband candidate for her. And her 19 th birthday isn't due till a couple more months, 8 months exactly.

Truth be told she should be the one worrying about marriage. She's turning 20 tomorrow and yet she's still not married. She's practically considered an old maid!

"Oh!" Inoue said suddenly. Eyes going round, mouth agape. What if our princess has fallen in love? Maybe that's it! She has fallen in love with someone! Hmmm… I wonder with whom?

"Ohhhhh…." She said again This is bad! Maybe she fell in love with someone unsuitable! Maybe that's why she was asking about the 'how' of choosing a husband!

I will not let that happen! As her personal companion it's my duty to make sure that her marriage is a success. Someone from a very noble lineage. Who ever it is that has overstepped their boundaries would personally answer to me! Right, they would surely answer to me. I will lead the princess back to the right path!

" I vow princess, that as long as I'm here, you will be kept safe." Inoue said softly but with much conviction to the sleeping princess.

**NOTE: Pls review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Arrangements

DISCLAIMER: K.T. still owns bleach

[A/N I was about to change the story's plot. But I guess I'll just continue with this one till a get a few reviews.

Chapter 4

The pub was noisy. And it stinks. But Ichigo barely notices it as he continues to brood about the events earlier. His scowl becoming scarier than usual. Fuck! How could that midget throw him over that easy? How could he have been that careless? More importantly, he kept asking himself how the hell did it happen?

Looking around he saw both Ishida and Chad staring at him with comical half smiles in their faces.

"What?" he said irritably. Amber eyes glaring at his two companions. Damn, he knew Ishida would never let him live it down.

Instead of answering the two burst out laughing. "Kurosaki you were thrown over by a petite girl who's only one third your size! Bwaaahahhahahaha!" Ishida drunkenly said.

Now Chad was smiling fully now. "doubled over I'd say!" added Chad

"You should have seen your face then man!"

"Shut the fuck up Ishida!" Ichigo hissed angrily

"P-p-ppriceless!" Chad acknowledged

Just then a woman wearing a skimpy top that is surely several sizes to small, that her breasts could not fit in and were actually in trouble of spilling over came sashaying over their and leaned on their table.

Chad and Ishida automatically sobered up. Well, the truth is they were drooling over the fantastic view of Rangiku's chest

"Rangiku san" Ichigo drawled. Smiled and tried to pull her to him.

"Hey there sweetie" she replied back, keeping her ground " what is this I'm hearing that you got beaten by a mere child huh?" she asked while running her fingers in his face. "That true?"

At the mere mention of the incident both Chad and Ishida doubled up laughing again.

"Oi Rangiku san! That is all true!" Ishida cried

"I said shut the fuck up Uryuu!"

"G-got his ass ki-kicked!"

"By a p-pint sized lady!"

"She didn't even reach his sh-shoulder!"

"He got socked !" Ishida and Chad said alternately in between fits of laughter.

By this time, occupants of the other surrounding tables who half heard what was being said in their table started whispering to one another spreading out the word. And spread it did.

"Hear that "the" Kurosaki got defeated by a child!"

" Nooooo, you mean "the" Kurosaki? He got socked by a dwarf?! Really????!!!!"

"Got his ass kicked by a girl!"

"Heard it was even a lady that defeated him!"

"Who would have thought that Kurosaki would get beaten like that?"

"He! He's just a ninny!"

"Yeah, a ninny!"

Rangiku san straitened up.

"Oi Rangiku san where are you going" Ichigo asked. Coz she always sits with him and attends to his every need when he's here.

"Sorry Ichigo, but I only accommodate _men_" she said, emphasizing the word men, as she strutted away.

"But, she's not a kid! I'm telling you, she was a monster! With claws! And a steel grip! And ivory tusks on her elbows! He cried after the retreating Rangiku.

Laughter echoed through out the pub. Ichigo stood up, his face a beet red in color, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Unsheathing Zangetsu he pointed it directly at Ishida and Chad.

"I'm gonna kill you guys!"

The two, unfazed, just laughed harder.

"So what happens now?" Ishida asked Ichigo much, much later on. They were now seated in one of the private parlors of the pub. For privacy as Ishida has suggested.

"I just have to see her. I have to know what she looks like. Fuck man! I'm not gonna let my old man and King Yamamoto dictate my life forever you know!"

"Kami! To think that I risked my life to defend his lands! And this is what I get!" Ichigo slumped in his seat, feeling somewhat defeated and annoyed.

"What if she's fat? Or ugly?"

"Come on Ichigo, she's a princes, how can she be ugly? Plus don't you think the king is doing you a favor by making you a prince? Don't tell me you don't want to be a prince. You've always wanted to be a prince. For a street rat you being very picky." Ishida said

"Plus nobody, absolutely nobody defies the king. You know that right? You know what will happen." Chad commented

"I couldn't care less what will happen to my father. He's the fucking reason I'm in this mess anyway!" But deep inside he knew he would end up doing anything just to save his family, and yes that includes his stupid old man.

"So what now?" Ishida asked again "You know that sooner or later we'll have to come back home so that you'll be able to accept the King's reward, and get on with your wedding and all." Slanting a devious look to wards Ichigo he added. 'Either that or have your father declare you missing and alert the whole friggin continent just so he could have his only son married at last."

Eyes twitching and temporal pulses bounding, Ichigo just covered his face with his hands. "Oh man!" se said. Knowing his father he would definitely do that.

"Fine" he said at last. "Just give me a few more days. I just have to know who this princess is. Have to know what she is like and what she looks like."

"So how will you do that?" Ishida asked.

"I'll go back near the palace gate and walls tomorrow and see if I can get a look at my elusive future wife."

"And " He said mischievously, his ember eyes glittering wickedly "maybe if I'm lucky I'll get to see that midget and have my revenge."

---------------------------------

Rukia woke with start. She could see the sun shining brightly through the slits of the curtain. Everything that had happened yesterday came back to her.

"Hmp!" she said aloud as she stood up from bed. Whatever that orange freak said can never be true. She smiled, her brother will never ever be beaten.

She stretched out, hmmm she said to herself. There is something I'm forgetting. Hmmm… she thought while scratching her head, then she rang the bell.

In a few seconds, Inoue was there bowing "Good morning my lady"

Argh! That's what I was forgetting! Inoue!

'Happy birthday Inoue!" she said sheepishly." I'm afraid I forgot to buy you a gift yesterday. You see I forgot to bring money and, well…sorry"

"That's ok my lady, for you to remember is quite enough for me." Inoue said, smiling, pleasure in her voice that the princess did not forget her birthday.

"But don't worry Inoue, I've got a surprise for you non the less. Wait here." Then she was gone.

Uh-oh, Inoue thought, not that she doesn't trust the princess but almost all of her schemes tends to get both of them in trouble.

When Rukia came back she was holding a pink empress cut gown with ruffles on the arms and bodice.

"You will be a princess for today." She said smilingly and started to work on Inoue before she could even utter a single objection.

Inoue was sitting under a tree in the garden with her favorite novel. The princess has told her to wait for her there and to just relax.

Oh well, once the princess has got an idea formed in her mind nothing could absolutely stop her.

Rukia came carrying a tray of tea and biscuits

"Princesss you shouldn't be doing that! Here let me" Inoue said starting to get up from the chair.

"Stay." Rukia said "I told you, you will be a princess for today. So no serving and following me around. Instead I get to serve you! And don't you dare argue with me" she said as she saw Inoue start to raise objections.

"Please just let me" She added.

And so the morning went with Inoue being attended to by Rukia.

------------------------------------

They really make a nice picture. The only thing ruining it all was the midget constantly following and serving the princess. Who would have thought that the little monster was actually one of the princess's companions? Geez, the princess must really be a nice person to tolerate such an incompetent maid! She can't even pour a proper cup of tea! She doesn't even set a good example to the princess! Jumping around like that! Spilling things all over! It's a wonder that the princess only smiles and shakes her heads every time she blunders.

Adjusting his position on the wall, he took a closer look at the princess. Now the princess herself was quite a different story all together. She was serene and well, beautiful I guess, Ichigo thought. Really big, err, big breasts. Well at least that's one thing good he told himself. She looks so soft. Too soft he thought. But oh well, beggars can't be choosers. At least she will be his ticket to becoming a prince.

Truth be told, he doesn't mind being ordered to marry a princess. Hell, he'd be lying if he said he doesn't want to be a prince. That is basically the main reason why he trained hard so that he could get the kings favor. But he never thought that he'd be arranged to marry someone whom he doesn't know anything of except her name.

---------------------

Rukia never thought that serving someone and following someone around almost the whole day could be quite tiring. And she never imagined that pouring tea and serving cakes could prove to be such a hard task.

But she can't rest yet. She still has do buy Inoue a gift.

I'll have to change quickly before anybody sees me.

Rukia crept silently in to the garden. Looking left and right she felt the wall with her hand still looking for the panel that would open her secret door. There it is, she pulled the panel and the door opened. She made sure that the door was once again closed before the moving out of the thick moss and vines covering the outside wall.

As she stepped out from the vines, took two steps,

WHAM!

[A/N

Please review guys and tell me what you think.


	5. First Date?

CHAPTER 5

First Date???

**DISCLAIMER: **_STILL K.T. 's, not mine_

**[A/N**

_This is just the unedited version. Promise to edit it once I get back._

_This will have to do for now since I won't be able to write for a while._

_Just needed to write this down. I posted it for your comments and reviews._

_Promise to edit it when I get back._

_Pray for me and wish me luck on my exam!_

_CIAO!_

_As she stepped out from the vines, took two steps, _

_WHAM!_

_------------------_

Ow!

Rukia was suddenly grabbed from behind and her right arm was now being held, twisted in her back by her unknown attacker. For a moment she was too stunned to react. She was being pinned from behind and her attacker surely has the advantage over her.

"Well hello again midget" her attacker nastily said.

That voice… I know that voice she thought. Finally remembering she started to struggle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you midget." This time he held both her arms in a vice grip. "You wouldn't want me to accidentally break your arms now would you? He tauntingly said.

"What do you want, freak?" she asked as she lay still. But her mind was already racing with different ideas on how to reverse the situation.

"Revenge midget, unadulterated revenge. Do you know what you did? Because of you I am now the laughing stock of this whole town."

"Oh? I believe you can accomplish that quite well even without me, freak!" She then stomped on his foot hard,

"Ouch!"

Ichigo who was caught by surprise momentarily loosened his grip on her arms. The moment he did she lunged her body sideways and backwards connecting her shoulder to his chest.

Omphh!

Sending Ichigo straight to the ground, totally reversing their previous situation. Rukia was now half sprawled over Ichigo, her hand at his neck in a threatening angle, her right knee over his left arm, impaling it to the ground, her other hand holding his right arm above his head, her face only inches above his. He knew that in one move she could totally be able to cut off all his oxygen supply. Oh yeah, she could and by the looks of her she would.

For the second time, he was once again outsmarted by this puny girl. WTF?!

"You were saying, baka?"

He was about to push her off him when he unintentionally looked into her eyes, which was at the time were sending daggers his way, and he just looked. Or more accurately, gawked. She has one of the most extraordinary beautiful turquoise eyes. And it was actually changing depth almost indigo now that she was royally pissed off.

Whoa! He blinked. What the hell was he thinking? That fall must have surely affected my brain. I am not thinking straight. Damn! She does move fast. For such a small body she is quite strong. Shit! How am I ever going to live this one down? How the hell did she do it, again? Why am I again sprawled on the ground with her above me and securely pinning me to the ground?

"You sure look cozy down there Ichigo." Ishida said as he stepped down from one of the trees.

Rukia didn't notice Ishida and Chad standing in the periphery. She was still pretty much annoyed at Ichigo for what he tried to do earlier and wasn't about to let him go. Hmm, should I leave a scar? A skin prick perhaps? Or should I just strangle him till he turns blue?

"Oi! Get a room you two! I didn't know you here so hot for each other. It's quite disgusting to see both of you going at it!" Ishida shouted at the two who were still pretty much staring each other to death, no one admitting defeat.

As Ishida's message got through both of them

"Whaaa…" Ichigo said as he struggled out of her grip and tried to topple her off him.

"Whaaa…" She hastily tried to get off him and get as far away as possible.

Both ended up with hands and limbs intertwined and both hopelessly on the ground Rukia on top of Ichigo, her elbows supporting her so her face would not touch his.

Now her eyes were wide with surprise and the color is now somewhere between indigo and amethyst. Never had she thought she would be in a situation like this. Her shock at her present predicament can be clearly read in her eyes. Really nice eyes, he thought. And once again he ended up staring at her, 1, 2, 3…, she quickly scrambled up and distanced herself from him, and he felt his world to return to normal.

"Are you ok my lady?" Ishida inquired as he stood closer to her." I am quite sorry for what Ichigo did earlier. You see he was quite humiliated at the pub last night when…"

Toink! A stone landed in Ishida's head. "Oww!"

"Shut up Ishida!" Ichigo growled out. He was still thinking as to what had overcome him when he got sucked into the blue swirls of her eyes when he heard his friend recounting his humiliation at the pub.

"Baka!" she said once again to Ichigo. "What do I have to do with it anyway? I wasn't even there. Don't blame your stupidity on me moron!"

"Why you!!!!" Ichigo was about to lunge at Rukia but was blocked by Chad's arm across his chest. "Lemme have her…lemme have her!"

"beeeee…." Rukia said sticking out her tongue at him.

Another point against Ichigo, another score for Rukia.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you to leave me alone! Are you deaf or something?" She said exasperatedly. They were already in the market place and the 'freak', as she wanted to call him, is still following her around.

"Hey watch it midget! It's not like I wanted to be with you. I didn't have a choice in this so just shut up!" He said grudgingly.

Why are these things happening to him? Kami, why? Damn Ishida for making him do this. He never thought that Ishida would be so low as to resort to blackmail.

"It's just because Ishida threatened to tell my father of everything, that I'm doing this. So do yourself a favor and stop whining."

"Ah, so you're telling me that you're not just a wimp but also a 'papa's boy'? She said tauntingly.

Closing his eyes momentarily, he took a deep breath trying to control his temper. I do not hit girls. The mantra kept on running through his brain. But it's just so hard. Why is it that this tiny being of a girl, if one could call her a girl, can easily get into his skin?

Eyes glinting dangerously, he said very slowly " I am not a papa's boy!"

"Eh? So what do you call a grown guy who actually trembles at the mention of his father? Who would actually be forced to do something he doesn't like in fear that 'daddy' would know what he is up to? I'd still say that's a ninny of a papa's boy."

"I am not! And don't you dare call me that again! If you only now my father, you'd understand why I don't want him to know what happened at the pub last night. He'd get all idiotic and deadly."

They were now walking side by side.

"So what exactly happened at the pub?" she suddenly asked quietly.

"Well you see Rangiku left me coz she heard I was beaten by a girl and tha…" gulp, He didn't just say that right?

"bwahahahahaha!"

Oh man! He is now definitely screwed!

"A girl left you coz she found out that you lost to me?" she said still laughing out loud.

"…." He honestly don't know what to say. Why had he just blurted it out? He knew Ishida knowing about it is bad. But her knowing, now that's a disaster.

"Just shut up!" he quickly took her hands in his to pull her into the middle of the market.

It was the action and not the words that made her do exactly as he said. She shut up. He wasn't just holding her hand, his fingers were intertwined with his. Clasping her hand firmly.

What is this I'm feeling? She asked herself. His hands were big and callused but it seems that her hands fit perfectly well with his. And there was a certain warmth that she can't identify. Oh Kami, he is holding my hand.

He noticed that she had truly shut up. Good he thought as he continued to guide her into the market place, pulling her to him with his hand. What the…she's not fighting back? He looked back at her and saw her looking somewhere in his hand. Following her gaze he saw what she was staring at.

His big gruff hands were intimately intertwined with hers. He never meant for that to happen. He just wanted to pull her along. Then their eyes met.

Both face flushed, hearts beating fast, they quickly let go of each others hands.

"Uh, we're here." Ichigo said looking around, one hand scratching his head.

"…oh…yeah…" she said weakly.

------------------------------------------

"Look just go and buy whatever it is you want to buy and lets head back. Ishida and Chad are waiting." They have been going in and out of shops and from one stall to another and the midget still hasn't bought anything.

"Oh just shut up! I still haven't found what I want to buy."

"And stop harassing the vendors!"

"I was not harassing the vendors! I was just haggling for the price!

"Yeah right! Tell me does haggling usually end with the vendors crying and begging me to take you somewhere or someplace away from them?"

"But that's how I see people do it. You mean they don't cry when other people haggle with them? Man! There must be something wrong with those vendors. Seriously!"

ARGH! What is wrong with this girl anyway? Knowing that she wouldn't listen to any of his explanations.

"Come here" he said while grabbing her wrist and bringing (or pulling) her to the nearest stall. "This is how you do it"

"Oi, how much for this plushie?" Ichigo said to the vendor indicating a white plushie with long fluffy bunny ears.

Rukia stopped listening. She was already looking at the plushie Ichigo was trying to buy. It was chappy! Her absolute favorite chappy!

Moments later "See, that is how you haggle for a price." Ichigo said. But she didn't even hear him, she just jumped at him to get the plushie he was holding.

"Chappy!" she said.

Oh man! She surely is deranged as his dad!

"Hey Ichigo, I'm hungry." She said without preamble moments later.

This is surely getting worse he thought. What he agreed to was for him to accompany her to the market. He did not agree to spend money on her for a stupid plushie (which she was now hugging in her chest) nor did he agree to spend money for her food! But come to think of it, he is also hungry. Oh well…

"Come on, I know a place where we can eat." He said.

He brought her to a stall where the smell of frying wafted in the air.

"So what do you want" he casually asked.

"huh?" She has no idea what he is talking about.

Seeing her blank look. "Don't tell me you don't know what these are?" He pointed at the rows of colorfull balls on the stall's stand.

"…."

"From what frigging hole did you come from anyway? Never mind. Just give us a little bit of something you have" he told the vendor.

He gave her a tray full of those colorful balls and handed her a stick. "here" he said "you eat it like this. He skewered one of those into his stick and popped it in his mouth.

Rukia did as he had shown her. And ate one of those white balls. He almost laughed at her expression. She looked so surprised! He never thought he'd see a person alive who doesn't know what a squid ball /fish ball/kikiam/chicken ball and crab stick is!

"Mmmmm…" she said. And gobbled it all up.

She is really something else Ichigo thought. She even had third servings! She could eat like a horse.

Then she did something he totally did not expect. She went up to the vendor and asked. "Do you have red bean paste? Yes? Then could you give me a bit of everything also and then roll it on red bean paste and then put it in a rice bun and then also pack some wasabe for the dip? Put it in a box please."

Ichigo didn't know who was more surprised him or the vendor.

"What the…"

But Rukia interrupted him and said. "It's not for me, it's for my friend."

"And your friend just have this terrible taste in food?"

"Well you could say that."

She was now feeling the effect of doing too much in one day. She was tired. And the big box of food she ordered for Inoue was not helping matters up. It was heavy and her arms felt like it was going to fall anytime.

"Let me have that" Ichigo said as he took the box from her. He adjusted his sword and then knelt down in front of her his back facing her. "Hop on. I'm going to carry you"

She really didn't want too. But her body now has a will of it's own and found herself leaning on his back her arms wrapping around his neck. It feels good to rest her head in his back. She felt secure and safe.

He heard her sigh as he felt her snuggle closer to him. He smiled to himself. Somehow it felt right that she was there on his back. He didn't know why he offered to carry her. She was annoying as hell and she was also quite dangerous, well to his physical wellbeing at least. But he just can't stand and do nothing while she almost fell asleep on the road. I'm just a gentleman he told himself. Yep, that's what I am a gentleman. He repeatedly said in his brain. But somehow there is still this little voice in his head telling him otherwise. Nah, I'm just a gentleman.

She really is something else he thought again as he headed back towards where Ishida and Chad are waiting

**[A/N**

_Thanks so much for the previous reviews. _

_Really appreciate it. _

Promise to polish and edit this chap when I get back.

Enjoy!

Don't forget your reviews!


	6. Worried

**Discalimer: TK still owns bleach**

**[A/N**

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. Yuuki-snow, here is what you've been waiting for the sixth installment of mistaken identity. Hope it lives up to your expectation. And everyone else who had reviewed!**

**Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews. Its is because of those that I keep writing more and more.**

Chapter 6

"Inoue, please, just tell everyone that I'm indisposed or something." Rukia pleaded. There is definitely no way she would miss going out with Ichigo and his friends. They have promised to tour her around the whole town, including the villages that surround it. Well Ishida was the one to ask but he did say 'they' in his invite. The only place that she has visited so far has been the market place because it was closer to the palace and she couldn't risk being lost or being recognized. And now that she has friends who are willing to accompany her, she would be damned to let the opportunity pass. For years she has dreamed of what it was like outside. What life was like for ordinary people, people who did not have the prince for a brother.

"But Princes, it's dangerous! What if something bad happens to you? What if someone recognizes you?" Inoue's troubled eyes beseeching not to go.

"You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. Plus I won't be alone. I have friends who will accompany me." She answered lightly while changing into her 'uniform' drab blue gown and mousy brown cloak.

"Friends? Oh dear Kami! They might be aliens who wanted to kidnap you or something! They might beam you into their spaceship and you're never to be seen again!"

Grimacing at her friends' weird ideas. "My friends are not aliens Inoue! They are humans just like us. And phuleez, there are no aliens!" Rolling her eyes upward to emphasize her point.

"Then let me come with you. I know with my abilities I can protect you. And I am your friend too right?" Her eyes were once again pleading her.

"Stop it Inoue! You know you are my closest friend, but you cannot come with me. Who'll keep everyone away from my room? Who'll make excuses for me while I'm out? Promise, we'll go out sometime, if the opportunity arises. But for now, please, just cover for me." Rukia said earnestly, hoping that Inoue would relent.

"Fine" the other girl said with a dejected sigh "but tell me one thing, is your friend or friends a he or a she"

Huh? What does it has to do with anything? Looking blankly at Inoue, she saw a determined look in her face. Oh hell, she's pretty serious with her question. Totally unaware of the reasons behind Inoue's questions "They are all guys. Why do you ask?"

Oh dear! The princess better not be dating that guy, whoever he is, that she is referring to as a friend! Kami! What if the said friend was the one the princess fell in love with? What if he was the reason why the princess was asking the whys and hows of getting married? I must stop her at all costs! Forming a plan "Fine, you can go princess. But promise me you'll be careful."

Hugging Inoue "You're the best Inoue!" and ran out of her room. Making sure that no one, absolutely no one sees her.

Inoue on the other hand immediately went to her own suite and also changed quickly. I must know, she thought. I must follow her and stop her. Oh when I see that no good rascal of a devil who wants to take our princess away from her heritage and rob her dead cold, I'll make him regret he was ever born!

Inoue was walking quickly, preoccupied with thoughts about the princess, she didn't see Gin catching up with her, till he spoke up "What seem to be the problem Miss Inoue?" he asked

She gasped, looking directly into his creepy smiling face. "Looks like you are making haste. To where, I just wonder"

"I…I…eh…I'm…the princess is feeling nauseous and her stomach has been paining her since early this morning. So I'm off to the woods to collect some herbs that should help her recover." Kami! Let him believe my lie. Or there'll be hell to pay from the prince!

"My, my, we can't have the princess fall ill now can we?" he said, the smile never leaving his lips. "What can I do in way of assistance?" Before Inoue could answer that she doesn't need any assistance at all. "Let me just accompany you to the woods. Maybe I could help gather what our princess needs"

"Uh…erm…I was thinking maybe someone from the fourth patrol do it. You see, I can't actually leave the princess for long hours." Please agree. I don't want to spend my morning with Sir Gin!

He looked at her for a few agonizing seconds, though he still wore his usual smiling face, she knew he was actually seizing her up. Kami please! She silently begged, while keeping her expression as neutral as she can. "Very well" he said after what felt like hours "I'll send someone from the fourth patrol to the princess' chamber to fetch you what you need.

---------------------------------------

"Tell me again why I have to do this?" Ichigo wailed at Ishida. He was wearing his usual black hakama, his zanpakuto slung over his back.

"For the nth time Ichigo, Chad and I need to be here when your father's emissaries get here. We will buy you more time with your dad."

"And why the hell can't I do that myself while you two go traipsing all over with that midget?"

"Because you are the one who needs to get to know the princess. Remember she knows the princess. This way you can ask her about the princess and in the process somehow get to know something about your future bride, while Chad and I hold off your father. It's like hitting two stones in one bird." Ishida explained patiently.

"Damn stupid arrangement" Ichigo muttered but left none the less. Ishida smiled wickedly. "Why ever I am helping him I really do not know" he murmured to himself while adjusting his eyeglasses with the tip of his index finger. Chad just chuckled "coz you are a good friend, that's why"

---------------------------------------

"Renji" Byakuya said stolidly "stop fidgeting." They were inside the confines of the royal coach. He knew his young knight was excited to meet the king and have his approval. But his constant movements are starting to get on his nerves.

"I'm sorry sire, I, are we really going to see the king?" Renji asked for the nth time. He knew it was irritating the prince but he cannot contain himself. If everything goes well, he might, he just might have his wish granted. He knew that the prince also would be presenting him to the king. He had served Prince Byakuya well and he has proven his worth as a knight. Now he only has to prove himself to the king. If only the king would grant him his wish.

Instead of answering, Byakuya just sent him a glare. Telling him clearly that he has no time and patience for his antics.

Meanwhile, Byakuya looked back out the window, for days he had been trying to guess why the king wanted to talk to him. What could be so urgent that he had to go two months early to the court. Upon receiving the king's summons, he had already felt a sense of foreboding. He cannot think of any good reason why the king wants to talk to him immediately, except one, Rukia. And thinking about it doesn't make him feel any easier. I hope it is not what I think it is, he thought.

-----------------------------------------

They're late, she thought. She has been waiting for quite sometime now and no one has arrived to pick her up. She was sitting in a tree branch, hiding, just in case someone from the palace comes along. She was already feeling anxious. All her excitement have seemed to drain out from her with each passing second. Surely they didn't forget about their outing right? They could not have stood her up. They wouldn't do that to her, right?

Just as her hopes had started to plummet, she saw a flash of orange, slowly making its way towards her. They're here! Thank god! The thought of not being able to tour the whole town was enough to bring tears to her eyes. Wait! Why is he alone? Where is Chad and Ishida? Surely they do not intend to leave her alone for the whole day with the orange haired freak?

Oh yeah, alone, the whole day, with Ichigo. She remembered his hand holding hers, the feel of his warm firm back. She could feel heat rising up her neck and face. Her heart beat accelerating. Why do I have to remember it now? Damn! And why am I feeling so flustered just because of this freak? I can't understand it.

Standing beneath the tree, Ichigo was muttering to himself. "Damn pesky midget! You'd think she'd have the decency to show up on time" Looking left and right, hoping to catch a glimpse of her black hair, her petite stature, and her eyes. Her beautiful beguiling eyes. Those blue orbs that he could get lost in. Shrugging the thought aside "Damn stupid midget!"

Midget? Midget? Jumping down from the branch, her knees connected with his shoulders sending him face down in the ground.

"Humppp!" he had already felt her presence in the branch before she attacked him. He knew she would somehow do something but for the life of him he can't think why he had let her do what she just did. He could have just easily caught her midair. But he didn't. Why?

"Get off me!" Seeing that she had successfully brought him to his knees she stepped of him. "What the hell was that for anyway" Rubbing his sore nose and standing up.

"You're late" looking down the ground she added "I thought you guys stood me up"

He heard the sadness in her voice, and felt his own heart laden.

"Anyway, where are Ishida and Chad?" She asked while trying to see behind him to see where the others.

"Uh…something came up…eh…they could not come…so…um...Im going in their stead." Scratching his head, while silently praying that she'd be fine with the arrangement. Why her opinion matters to him he doesn't know.

"Oh…" she seemed unsure and his heart felt like lead. She doesn't want to spend the day with me he thought. Wait! What the hell?! If she doesn't want to then the more so the better for me right? I mean, I really didn't want to be with her right? Right. Erm...of course right!

"Ouch!' Hopping on one foot while trying to nurse the other leg. She just kicked him in the shin! "What was that for?"

"Well you promised that we will walk around the villages today and you are wasting precious time by just standing there scowling!" she said authoritatively. "Come on already!" Walking ahead, as if she knew he would follow.

"Damn prick of a midget!" he said under his breath, trudging behind "Owww" a stone landed on his head

"I heard that!" the prick of a midget said.

------------------------------------------------------

They have been walking for some hours now but neither felt the passing of time. Both quite engrossed with their surroundings.

Rukia was very much taken with everything that she saw. The open fields where farmers grew their crops, children playing freely, men and women busy with activities of daily living. How very different it is form the life inside the palace. Here the people could be themselves. They could scream and run around, or work or just bum around if they wanted to. She saw a man and a woman walking linking their hands together, while the woman leaned her head in the man's shoulder. The act so intimate it made her blush. She saw a little boy copying his father's actions while tilling the fields, his father quite proud with his little boys' accomplishments. She wondered when her nii-san last looked at her in such a way. She saw a little girl cry out for her brother when she scrapped her knee and saw her big brother run up to her, concern written all over his face. Did nii-sama ever felt like that towards her? Everything was different. Different from the world she grew up in.

Ichigo didn't know when he started watching her, but her face was so open and unguarded, every emotion and every thought that has passed in her head can clearly be read in her face. He has never observed her to be so…relaxed. Her whole demeanor was one of eagerness, as if this is all new to her. He saw awe, sadness, curiosity and longing in her eyes and face. He saw her face flush upon seeing a couple walk by. He saw sadness register in her eyes by watching father and son work in the fields. He saw longing when they came upon a brother trying to comfort her sister who got hurt. She has one of the most animated and revealing face he has ever seen. It wasn't just her eyes, but her lips and brows work so well together conveying her feelings so transparently. And he can't help but be captivated, entranced.

They were nearing the outskirts of the village when she heard a crash, and a wail, definitely from a kid. Her eyes quickly scanning and assessing the whole area. Then she saw a big bully of a man, trying to slap a kid away from his arm. The kid, though battered and bruised didn't let go of the arm. "Give it back to me!" He shouted as he struggled to remain hanging in the man's arm.

Acting on impulse Rukia ran to help the kid. "Let go of him you oaf!" Challenging the big guy head on.

Ichigo was sure she was just there right in front of him a minute ago. Where the hell… looking around he saw her , and heard her challenging a big drunk guy. How the hell did she get there? Why did I not notice it? Coz you were so mesmerized by her that's why! His conscience told him. He saw the guy throw over the kid and started to go after Rukia. "Shit!" Running like crazy to save her.

This day couldn't be better for me, Yammy thought as he saw the petite girl in front of him. I bet she would taste like sweet nectar. Grinning madly "Hello little princes, care to play with lil Yammy for a while?" Running his tongue on his lips, and reaching out for her.

Disgusted, Rukia dodged his arm, she somersaulted over Yammy, and dealt a quick blow at his nape. Landing behind Yammy, not missing a step, she then kicked him on the back causing him to stagger and land face down on the ground.

Ichigo could not believe his own eyes. Rukia just did a kido maneuver effortlessly. If he didn't know better, he'd say that she just tapped her hand in the guys nape. But he knew better, and he knows that though it might look like an ordinary blow, she had used kido in her hand movements causing the guys brain to stop working. He could not believe that this tiny form of a girl could possibly be better than him in kido! Where did she learned to do that?

Rukia, unaware of just how much she had revealed to Ichigo went directly to the kid. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked gently. The kid was clutching a brown stuffed plushie that looks like it had seen better days. His brown hair in a mess, his cheeks starting to swell, his brown eyes puffed from all that crying.

"nee-san!" the kid said and jumped at Rukia squishing her in a tight hug. His face burrowed in her chest. Rukia who was caught unawares looked at Ichigo, pleading, asking silently what she should do. Grabbing the kid from the collar of his shirt Ichigo lifted him and tore him away from Rukia. "Get your filthy hands away from me" struggling to get away from Ichigo. "I want my nee-san!"

"Shut up brat!" Ichigo said shaking the kid. "Not one finger on the midget here you got that?" He was possibly about 10 years old. Trying to kick Ichigo but failing "I am not a brat! I have a name and it's Kon!" Teary eyed he looked at Rukia "nee-san! This gaki here is bullying me! Oh save me sweet nee-san!" arms outstretched, still trying to embrace Rukia. "Eh…hehe…" While putting much needed distance between herself and the clingy kid.

-----------------------------------------------------

"At last, damn kid, so persistent." Ichigo said trying to catch his breath. Rukia on the other hand was also doing the same. They just had lost Kon. Seriously, how could one kid cause so much trouble for them? Rukia thought.

"At least we lost him now" dusting off her dress she started to walk again but Ichigo grabbed her hand, making her face him. She was about to shrug him off when she saw the seriousness on his face. Slowly "Don't you ever do that again, you understand?"

"Do what?"

"Run amok like that challenging someone who's thrice, no, five times your size! You could have been hurt!" All his frustrations at the earlier event had caught up. He knew he was somehow hurting her in his grip but he couldn't care less. Right now he has to make her understand what it felt like for him seeing her so close to danger.

"I…I…the kid needed help." Eyes downcast

"And what you would have done had the guy been faster than you? If you have been hurt…" If she had been hurt what? His brain asked him? Why do you care anyway? Why do you care so much? Argh! I don't! I don't! Releasing her hand quickly, "Just don't do it again" and he started walking again.

What was that all about? What's gotten into him anyway? Is he…was he…worried about me? Somehow the thought that he is worried for her sent a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest. Yes a very warm and very good feeling inside her chest.

**A/N**

**So what do you guys think? I just had to include Kon :)**

**I actually had a tough time developing this chap. Specially the scenes with Ichigo and Rukia. I didn't want to venture off too far from their original character characteristics. And seeing as both my main protagonists are such willful and stubborn beings.sweatdrops**

**Anyway, plot is developing quite nicely if I may say so myself. You'll get to see more of Byaku-bo and Renji and the next chap. Oh, and maybe some green eyed monster too! Depends on your reviews.**

**And if you guys wanna see the next chap earlier, you might as well start clicking on the review button and send me some reviews and reactions. Give me 30 and I'll post the next chap immediately smiles evilly**


	7. Surprises

**Discalimer: TK bleach, me fanfic**

**[A/N**

**Ohhh… so varied reactions I got. Thanks! To everyone who reviewed.**

**Yuuki-snow, thank for your full support. You were actually the force that pushed me to update these last two chaps**

**Windstrail, well, thanks, promise you'll see some Ichigo action in the following chaps**

**OMG, bows down love Kon too, thanks**

**Nemesis, blushes and fans self gosh, you make me feel so good**

**Final Fight, sorry sighs but if you do read closer, you'll see that Ichigo has let Rukia do all those stuff to him, not because she's stronger, but because he allows it. :) I do hope this chaps lives up to your expectations of Ichigo. Tell me if this chap still doesn't and I'll see if I can spice it up more for your satisfaction :D**

Chapter 7

_**Surprises**_

Something has been bugging her since yesterday. Only, she didn't know who to ask for clarifications. Where is Renji when I need him? She was currently at the dojo, practicing her swordsmanship. Every stroke and movement perfect, just like she was taught to. But if one would look closer, one would see that the princess' actions were more mechanical than anything. She was distracted.

Thinking of yesterday's happenings, Rukia couldn't stop the slight blush from staining her cheeks. The thought that Ichigo was concerned for her safety, was enough to sent her heart fluttering. He was concerned for her safety. Her, meaning Rukia, as her simple plain self. Not as a princess, but as a person whom he could just have considered as a friend. It was a totally new experience for her. To be liked and cared for, not as a princess but as a person of some value.

After that business with the bully Yammy and the weird kid Kon, and of course the little disturbing talk with Ichigo, the rest of the day seemed to pass quietly. Though Ichigo was scowling more than usual, he didn't leave her side for a moment then on. Could he really be that much worried about me? She thought.

Ishida and Chad were waiting for them on the clearing when they got back. And Ishida, being his own friendly self had once again invited her to join them for dinner in the pub that they frequently visit. Totally ignoring Ichigo's sudden outburst, she nodded immediately.

Now all she needs to know is what is a pub anyway? She's never been in one and basically, she doesn't have a clue as to what is in it. And for some obscure reason, she does not want to ask Inoue. She wanted to ask Renji, but he is with her brother, accompanying him to the court, to meet King Yamamoto.

"You seem to be a little distracted princess"

Turning around she saw Shuuhei, Sitting, propped up in one of the soft cushions, leaning back in the wall. How the hell did he come in without her noticing it? Distracted would be too mild a word.

"Shuuhie!" smiling she went to seat beside him, a new opportunity rising in her brain. She would ask Shuuhei instead. She knew she could trust him. He and Renji are the two closest male friends that she has. Princess or not, they both treat her like a sister and a friend.

Uh-oh, she has that smile. What scheme could be running in her very cunning brain right now, he doesn't know. And he sure does not want to find out, given the choice. "What ever it is, no I'm not going to help you break palace rules. No way!"

"Duh…when have ever broken the rules?" she asked, adapting and attitude of feigned innocence. "I just wanted to ask you something dimwit!" Sitting beside Shuuhei, "What's a pub? I mean, what's in a pub? Do people usually eat dinner at a pub?"

"Pub? Where'd you learn about bars and pubs?"

"Well, if I tell you would you promise to keep it a secret?" Nodding his head in agreement, Rukia told him about being invited to dinner with her new friends.

"No way are you going princess! A pub is definitely not a place for a respectable lady like you! NO."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Why'd you have to invite her to dinner anyway? And at the pub too?! Are you out of your mind Uryuu?" They have been going at it for quite some time now, since yesterday actually.

"Stop worrying Ichigo, she'll be with us. She'll be safe."

"Worrying? About that midgets safety? Yeah right!" his scowl becoming deeper. "That girl can take care of herself! You should have seen her use kidou. I'm telling you, she can very well take care of herself!"

"Anyway, I don't think you've found out anything about the princes have you?" Ichigo's silence and his glare said it all. "See, we still need her. The least you could do is thank me properly"

------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya could not believe his own ears. Keeping his voice low and modulated "Just who is this guy that you have promised my sisters' hand to your majesty?"

"No need to get angry young prince" The old bald bearded man who sat in the throne said. "I can assure you that this guy is most suitable for the young princess. He is a warrior of exceptional abilities, with lands of his own, and he is a knight of the realm. Surely appropriate enough for your sister"

"But your majesty, Rukia is still not of age, and she and most specifically I do not know who this man is. Surely the princess should have her own say in the matter."

"Silence! I will not condone insolence from anyone!" Gone is the stale air around the throne and replaced by the kings powerful reiatsu. "I have already made up my mind and you fill follow young prince."

Curbing his own anger, "Hai your majesty." Feeling the kings reiatsu return to normal, "but if you would, please let our own traditions be followed through in this engagement and marriage agreement."

Chuckling "But of course young prince. You will see that young Kurosaki will not disappoint you"

------------------------------------------------------

"I…I…have…to go…to the ladies room." She said with much dignity as she can. She could not endure it much longer. Ever since that Ranguki woman showed up at their table she and Ichigo have been touching each other, her hand on his face, his on her arm, a flick of her finger in his chest…. Urgh! She hated it! She wants to throw her plate at the busty blond. And she wants to smack Ichigo's face right on the table!

They have arrived at the pub earlier. Ishida took a table in the far right, which was quite secluded from the main part of the pub, away from the noisy drunken men. They were doing quite well. Until that busty blond came swaying her hips and jiggling her big, and mostly exposed breasts at the guys.

Walking across the main part of the pub, not noticing the stares and glares she was getting, she reached the ladies room in the other end of the bar. Leaning back on the door, she closed her eyes, trying to alleviate her rampaging emotions. It was so disgusting! Yuck! He is really a pig!. PDA, gross! His hand which held her days ago was touching that blonds arm! That is so sick! It makes me sick!

Gosh! Why am I even affected? That gaki could do whatever he wants for all I care! Right, I don't care. I shouldn't care. I won't care. Squaring her shoulders she opened the door and walked out, intending to return to their table. But someone grabbed her from behind impaling both her hands in a death grip. Panicked, she started to struggle. "My, my, feisty little thing are you? We could have fun, you know, you and me sugar" the voice drawled.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo has been stealing glances at the other end of the bar. She's been gone quite some time now. Why haven't she returned yet? "Are you not enjoying yourself hon?" Rangiku said after seeing how distracted Ichigo has been since the short girl left the table.

Standing, "I'll just go to the bathroom", not even bothering to reply to her. Chad and Ishida, knowing their friend well, smiled and toasted each others glass.

---------------------------------------------------------

She's not in the bathroom, where the hell could she be? Fear, just like what he felt when Yammy attacked her gripped his heart. Where are you? He silently asked. Seeing the back alley door open, he went where his gut instinct told him. Adjusting his eyes in the darkness of the alley, he heard a whimper. Then two shadows emerge in his line of vision. One was bug and burly the other small, and it was being pinned to the wall. Rage like he never felt before consumed him, unleashing his zanpakuto, he charged head on, aiming for the guy who was holding Rukia.

The guy, stilled upon feeling a powerful reiatsu, and was barely able to deflect Ichigo's attack. Ichigo could see that this guy is also trained, but he couldn't care less, he was stronger. All he could think about is the guys' dirty hands grabbing Rukia. He attacked and slashed on, full force, intent on damaging his opponent, punishing him for even thinking that he could lay a hand at her.

Chad and Ishida, upon feeling Ichigos reiatsu flare up looked at each other, troubled. They both know that something must have happened. Something bad. They stood up at once and followed his trail. Ichigo always has his power in check. By the feel and pressure of his reiatsu, they could tell that he was angry.

Rukia on the other hand could not believe her own eyes. Ichigo's manner and stance was so different from before. She never, not once notice, when they are together, how strong and powerful he is. The pressure of his force is heavy and suffocating. How come she never felt it? Not when he grabbed her during their initial encounters, not when she was facing Yammy. But now, there could be no disguising that Ichigo was strong and powerful. Almost, almost like her brother.

Chad was about to help Ichigo but Ishida put a restraining hand in his shoulder. "Let him, the guy is too weak anyway."

She saw Ichigo move as he cornered her assailant. Each slash and maneuver perfectly executed and timed. Her attacker lunged for him, his sword poised at Ichigo's chest. Ichigo sidestepped and deflected it with his sword, slashing the guys palm. With one more stroke the guy was unarmed, his sword thrown a few meters away, the tip of Ichigo's zanpakuto at his neck. "Don't you ever again lay your filthy hands on her again!" and with a blow to the guys stomach with the base of his zanpakuto, the guy fell unconscious to the ground. Sheathing his sword, we went to Rukia, who was still huddled in the ground. The force of his reiatsu dropping until one could almost not feel it

"Are you ok?" he asked gently. His face devoid of his usual scowl. It was dark, and he could not see her eyes clearly. She could only nod. "Are you hurt?" She shrugs.

She was stunned, surprised. She never thought that this guy whom she frequently kicks and bullies could be as strong as that.

Seeing as she's not physically hurt, he flicked his finger in her forehead, causing her head to snap back. 'Owww!"

"Stupid prick of a midget!"

"Why you…!"

"You leave my sight for a minute and you and up attracting trouble! Seriously! How stupid could you get?" he was leaning down her height to emphasize his point.

"Well excuse me for peeing! Last I checked I wasn't a crime to pee!" she was standing taut trying to measure up to her full height. Both glaring at each other.

Seeing that neither will back down from their glaring contest "Stop it guys" Chad said. "Are you sure you're fine Rukia?" Ishida asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for the dinner Ishida-kun, Chad-kun, but I'd best be going home now" Smiling sadly at the two. Though she would hate to admit it, the incident somehow shook her.

"I'll take you home" Ichigo said and pulled her back inside the pub to the exit.

Chad and Ishida were once again left alone, both sporting a smile. "You think its working?" he asked the quiet giant. Chad just smiled. "To think he almost went bankai on some poor wimp!" Ishida retorted.

"Because of her" Chad reminded.

"Yes, because of _her_"

------------------------------------------------------

She has not said a word since they left the pub. He kept glancing at her to make sure that she was ok. Her head was bent and he couldn't see her face. Suddenly she stopped walking.

"Thank you" barely a whisper

"Eh?"

"Thank you" she said again. "I…I…"

He went to her, kneeled down, his back facing hers. "Hop on"

Without much persuasion, Rukia climbed on his back, wrapping her arms securely on his shoulders and neck, her face resting on his shoulder.

"I…He…I couldn't fight back. He, he grabbed me… from behind." Ichigo's hands, which were holding her knees, supporting her, tightened their grip. "I felt so helpless"

He could feel sobs racking her body. He could feel the wetness seep through his shirt. His scowl becoming more foreboding. His hands tightening their grip. That stupid bastard, I should have killed him. He thought.

Please don't cry, he silently pleaded. I never want to see you cry.

---------------------------------------------------

Byakuya was itching to get home. Somehow, he felt a very strong need to see his sister. Ulquiorra was with her sister. She should just be fine, he knew. Still the urgency to get home and see Rukia did not diminish. Damn the King for making him edgy. He knew his sister would not like it. Damn, she would hate the idea as much as he does. But it was what the king said. And what the king says is law. He knew he could not break the law.

Much as he wants to head home this very instant, the knighting ceremony is still being held. And Renji was one of those being knighted. He knew the younger guy was ecstatic at the prospect of becoming a knight. He also knew that part of the reason why Renji worked so hard was, damnably, also his sister. What would the younger guy think when he finds out about the truth?

And this Kurosaki guy. What's he like? Byakuya felt the urge to smash something. Just thinking about this Kurosaki guy makes his blood boil.

The only thing restraining him was the fact that they would be allowed to follow Kuchiki traditions in this whole affair. He should start training his royal guards. Five royal guards, the strongest and fiercest, would stand in Kurosaki's way. Then him. He may not be able to break the rules, but he could bend them a little to suit his needs. He perfunctory stood up as the knighting ceremony ended. His face still as stoic as usual. But his thoughts are entirely a different matter. I'll scatter the ashes and bits and pieces of this Kurosaki guy with my zanpakuto.

No one in the palace knew of his dark thoughts, no one guessed, not with his mask of expressionless face perfectly put on.

**[A/N**

**Whew! All that in one sitting. Help! Can't feel my legs!**

**Yes, he can hide and control his reiatsu. ******

**Hmm…I'm so sad though, not that much people reviewed the last chap. sniff,sniff**

**Now I'm really serious people, give me reviews, reactions, comments, anything, oh please, pretty, pretty please????!!!!!**


	8. Close Call

**Disclaimer: KT still owns bleach**

**[A/N**

**Yey! Finally finished this one. Took me a while, since I was just slipping it in between my grueling review. **

**Bella68 thanks so much, your wonderful review is sooooo appreciated**

**Lost in Purple, thanks, here is the update you were asking for, hope it lives up to your expectation.**

**Final Fight, you know I do so love your reviews. The last chap was a bit rushed, just like chap 6, coz I did do both in one sitting. Was supposed to wait for my target number of reviews before I posted chap 7. I do so wanted to please my readers that I posted it way earlier than I had intended. Anyway, here's is the next installment, tell whatcha think :D**

**Shell, thank you, and well, the reason behind the whole Kuchiki marriage tradition was basically my wanting to torture Ichigo more )**

**OMG, well, thank you for thinking that this is a great idea for a story, and let me just tell you, I so wholeheartedly agree with you D**

**Mau-chan, well, I did make Byakuya a bit OC, just when it comes to his dear beloved sister. But don't worry he may think that inside but I don't think he would be caught dead expressing it all out in the open. Definitely not byaku-bo**

**Strawberry-Ringo wipes teary eyes thank you. And do please keep on reading. **

**Windstrail, thank you! Your heart warming review is so much appreciated. Hope you like this new chap.**

**Kata2818, well, as they say, better late than never! And thank you so much! Here is the next chap. Hope you will love it too.**

Close Call

Shuuhei was pacing back and forth, he was in the outskirts of the palace border. He should have known she wouldn't listen to him. Looking at his watch, it was already close to midnight. If by midnight and the princess hasn't returned yet, he would personally scout all the pubs and bars in the area and fetch her himself. How the hell she got out he didn't know. He was watching her all night. He was already suspicious when she told him that she'll be having an early night. Early night my ass! Oh hell, she'll definitely hear it from him when she gets back. And Renji, he fucking promised Renji that he'll take care of Rukia in his absence. And damn! The prince would surely breathe fire when he finds out that his precious sister has been out, without a guard, eating inside a pub. A pub of all places!

"Dammit Rukia, where the hell are you?" He said out loud. Frustration clearly heard in his tone.

"So the princess left the palace, again." Whipping around to face the owner of the voice, Shuuhei came face to face with Ulquiorra's solemn face. Not even bothering, to wait for his reply "How long has the princess been out?"

Shuuhei was torn between sharing the responsibility of the princess' safety and protecting his friend. Running his finger through his hair, he sighed "I don't know, she went straight to bed after dinner, but when I checked on her half an hour ago, she wasn't in her chambers"

"How convenient for you to just suddenly decide to drop by her chambers and check in on the princess" green somber eyes directly boring into dark brown ones.

"I, well, just a hunch" avoiding Ulquiorrra'a eyes.

Just then they saw a familiar figure walking slowly back towards the palace.

"Rukia!" Shuuhei said running towards her, with Ulquiorra right beside him. Something was not right. Her shoulders were slumped together, and her head was downcast. "Rukia" he said again while reaching out to touch her shoulders, but a small movement in his side and Ulquiorra's sharp gaze stopped him. Putting his hands down his side "Princess" he said but his tone is still as worried as before.

"I don't want to hear it. Not right now. I just…I just want to go home" not even bothering to wait for the two, Rukia continued on walking.

Shuuhei immediately went after his friend, however, Ulquiorra stayed where he was and looked slowly around, as if waiting.

He crouched lower, trying to blend in into the shadows. What the heck? It was dark, and he was a few meters away. He couldn't possibly see or sense him. He couldn't even hear what they were saying to each other. From the looks of him he might probably one of the royal guards. Why ever he was there, waiting for Rukia, he didn't know. Maybe the princess found out she was not inside the palace and ordered the guards to find her. Damn! It means Rukia would be in trouble.

It has already been a few minutes, yet the royal guard still hasn't moved an inch from his position and was still staring intently where Ichigo has hiding. He could barely breathe, he could not, definitely not start something with one of the royal guards. Not now at least.

Damn, I should have just dumped the midget and took off just as she told me earlier, he thought to himself. But after everything that has happened, he just couldn't bring himself to abandon here. Maybe it was concern, she is still a female after all. Or maybe pity for what has happened to her, or almost happened to her. He! It was not pity. Just the thought of what almost happened brings his blood to a boil. No, no, and no. I just don't like to see people being hurt. That is just it. Nothing more. That midget certainly has a knack for getting him into trouble.

-----------------------------------------------------

Just as she was about to reach the safety of her chambers, Shuuhie pulled he into one of the dimly lit corridors and looked directly into her face. "Rukia, what the hell has happened to you?" Seeing her eyes "You've been crying! Damnit Princess, tell what exactly happened?"

"Nothing happened Hisagi" Intentionally using his last name in deference to his calling her princess.

"Don't lie Rukia. Tell me exactly what has happened"

"I told you already, nothing happened" her voice rising a notch higher.

Knowing she wouldn't be bullied, in a softer tone "I was so worried you know. It was late and dark and you are not in your room. And your questions about pubs and bars. You could have been a hell lot hurt you know."

"Sorry Shuuhei"

"Just tell me what happened."

" I, I mean we just ate dinner. Then, then this guy tried to grab me an-"

"He what?"

"Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Fine"

"As I was saying there was this guy who tried to grab me but my friend threw him over and beat the crap outta him."

"Friend? Who is this friend?"

"Just that, a friend. Goodnight Shuuhei" with that she quickly left him alone in the corridor. Knowing Shuuhie, he would probably scout the whole countryside just to find out who her 'friend' was. Carefully moving about, as to not to disturbed Inoue, who was thankfully still asleep and unaware of the whole fiasco, she went to bed with thoughts still lingering on Ichigo.

Ichigo. Her friend. And her knight. Bleh! So maybe he did save me. So maybe he did defend me. Urgh! I don't know what to think anymore! He was always saving her from scrapes and such. And seeing him fight that guy. She never did thought that he held such power. He was quite scary when he unleashes that power. He sure does have a strong and huge reiatsu. All those time that, he had always held back. He could be short tempered, brash, loud and annoying at times, no scratch that, make it almost all the time. But he could be nice too. She blushed at the thought of the feel of his warms firm back. Yes, he could be nice.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Renji, pack up, we'll head back home before the sun rises." Byakuya stoically said after the knighting ceremony without even congratulating the young new knight.

"But…" he started to say but one look from the prince and he acquiesced "Hai! Your highness."

He could tell something was bothering the prince. Since yesterday, after he had talked with the king. What could have happened? They wouldn't even be able to attend the ball tomorrow night. Sure if it was about an impending attack the prince would have told him about it. But he hasn't said a word. So what exactly is the problem?

But then again, the earlier they get back to the palace, the earlier he could tell Rukia about his knighthood. Oh, how he would love to see her reaction to his good news. And maybe, just maybe, he could finally tell her how he really feels. Now that he is a knight, then his not so royal bloodline wouldn't be much of an issue. Now he can finally pursue the girl that he has always loved.

The thought of finally proposing to her makes his heart beat faster. He's known her since they were kids. They practically grew up together. He knew everything there is to know about her. What her favorite things are. What her preferences are. They are close friends. He's quite sure she'll hear him out.

But what if she doesn't feel the same about me? What if she only sees me as a really close friend?

Shrugging the unpleasant thoughts aside, he went out to arrange things needed for their journey home.

----------------------------------------------------

"You know if you really miss her you could just get your ass in the palace and go see her." Ishida said.

"I am not worried! I'm not even thinking about her you scumbag!" and went on drumming his fingers on the wooden table.

"Then stop fidgeting"

"I told you, I am thinking about the royal guard who was waiting for her in the place borders. I think he felt my presence. How he knew, damn, there is just no way he could have known!"

"Your saying he's strong and that you want to see how strong he really is." Pushing his glasses up with his middle finger "Damn you could be so stupid at times"

"What did you say?"

"You cannot get into Kuchiki's bad side. Not yet at least. And you still have to marry his sister. Once you and the princess are married, then that is the time you can go and aggravate and annoy the prince."

"Dammit Uryuu! You don't think I fucking know that!" Running his hands thru his hair. He got up and went out.

"I'd try the west wall near the forest"

"What?"

"I believe the garden is situated there." Seeing Ichigo's blank look, "The garden where the princess usually spends her morning"

"Fuck off!" and he stormed out of the room.

"And invite her out tomorrow too!" He added just before the door closed, rather banged loudly.

"You shouldn't aggravate him so" Chad said

"He! He'll live. And I am only helping him you know." Then looking directly in his friends direction. "Still no news from the king huh?"

Chad just shrugged.

Damn! Till when do they have to stay in this inn anyway? The King sure is taking his time .

-------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid quincy! Just who the fuck he thinks he is? Me? Miss that midget? Yeah right!" Scowling all the way out of the town proper, he found himself by the west wall of the palace. Seeing where he is "fuck!" looking around just to make sure the prick of a quincy did not follow him, he started to scale the walls. I am not worried. I am just curious. Yes that I am, curious. Positioning himself on the part of the wall partially obstructed from view by a big oak tree, he waited. Just to see if she is alright, he told himself.

Then he saw her. She was wearing a gown. A simple blue empress cut gown, with white piping on the sleeves, and a white sash just below the bust line which was tied to a ribbon at the back. It made her eyes stand out and shine more. Her hair was beautifully coiffed, and she was wearing a small tiara. She looks so regal and…and…lovely…. Duh! It is her clothes which are lovely, not actually the midget herself! Midget and lovely are two words that definitely don't mix, not in my dictionary!

Rukia made her way to the oak tree and put down her easel and drawing materials. Ichigo could see her directly below. She can draw? Just then a movement in his right caught his attention. There he saw the royal guard from last night, walking side by side with the princess, her hand anchored to the guys forearm. From the looks on the princesses face he could see that she was smiling and enjoying the whole ordeal. Jumping down, taking cover in the thick growth of rosebush, he positioned himself just behind Rukia.

For a few moments he just watched her draw. Bunnies! Weird looking bunnies! Deranged, that is what she is he thought.

"Psst, Oi, Rukia"

Rukia could have sworn someone has just called her name. Looking left and right, he couldn't see anyone near her though.

"Pssst…midget!"

Midget? Only Ichigo would dare call her that.

"Here behind you dummy!"

Looking behind her, she could see His orange hair from behind the rosebush. Looking left and right, and seeing Ulquiorra was preoccupied with Inoue, she slowly repositioned her easel nearer the bush and acting as if she was busy with her artwork "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright"

Her heart skipped faster.

Realizing what he just said "I, what I meant is, well, uh, Uryuu and Chad wanted to know how you were. So, ah, they sent me here to ask you how you were."

"Oh" for a moment there she thought, what? That he cared? Get a grip Rukia, she chided herself. "I am fine" still the heavy feeling remained.

"God midget! You have the worst art talent ever! They look like alien and monster bunnies!"

Grabbing the nearest tube of paint, she threw it at him and smiled as she heard him yelp. "Are you blind as well, retard? Can't you recognize a masterpiece when you see one?"

"Where? You don't mean that freak of a bunny that you just drew?'

"Chappy is not a freak! At least Chappy doesn't have orange hair!

"So who were those guys who was waiting for you last night" he said suddenly asked, out of the blue.

"What!"

"Shut it!"

"I thought I told you to go back last night? Why can't you just have followed my instructions?!"

"Baka! As if I could leave any girl out that late!"

"You know you saying that is equivalent to admitting that you were worried for me" she taunted. If I could just go and face him she thought. But doing so would cause suspicion and she really doesn't want Ulqui to suspect that something might be wrong.

"I wasn't!"

"Whatever!" Still acting as if she was engrossed with her drawings "Why are you really here anyway? Missed me strawberry?" Trying to change the direction of their conversation.

It was such a good thing that she had her back to him or she would have seen his face resembling the color of the fruit which he could have been named after. He didn't know which was worse, her calling him strawberry, or her saying that he missed her.

"You are delusional midget." He countered "So who are they. Specially the one wearing the royal guard uniform."

"Ah…friends" Ulquiorra! He was referring to Ulquiorra! Kami! Does he now know who I really am? "What exactly did you see and hear last night?"

"A lot" he said trying to bait her.

"What?" This time she did turn around and faced him, or at least where he was hiding. Does he know? And she was so careful! She even walked back alone last night for the remaining half a mile or so just so that no one, either him of someone from the castle, would find out who she really is and what she had been up to. Sad to say, both parties did not seem to buy it. She was even still waiting for Ulquiorra to lecture and nag her about breaking palace rules.

"Shhhhh! Are you trying to get me killed? Just tell me his name and Oh shit!" seeing the princess and the guy from last night making their way towards where they are. "Meet us out there tomorrow." With that he left, only this time using the thick trunk of the wall as a shield.

"Princess, what seems to be the matter? Inoue asked worriedly. Stopping in front of Rukia. Ulquiorra on the other hand went directly to the rosebush then to the tree, searching for something, or rather someone.

"Who were you talking to Princess?" he asked

"Uh, no one." Think girl, think! "I was, ah, just surprised to see that I left my pink colored paint in my room. Dang!" Slapping her forehead with her palm, just for added emphasis "and I really thought I had it"

"I'll ask one of the maids to get it princess" Inoue offered.

"No! I mean I'll get it myself. Don't bother Inoue" running out of the garden, escaping Uquiorra's piercing gaze. Not noticing the pink paint tube that was in his hands which he found behind the bush.

**[A/N**

**Well, to everyone who is asking when they'll know the truth? Well, we are certainly getting there. Not much fluff and snuff in this chap, but I have added some new twists in the story. I can't wait till byaku-bo and renji comes back. grins evilly**

**Anyway, tell what you think guys. Comments, violent reactions, ideas are so much welcome and badly needed.**


	9. Speculations and Assumptions

**Disclaimer: Still do not own bleach**

**[A/N**

**Soooooooooo sorry for the long wait. Really really busy.**

**To those who reveiewed, thanks a lot. Had it not been for your encouragement, I wouldn't be able to post this chap yet. Heck, I wouldn't be even able to finish it. This review stuff is taking squeezing out all my artistic ideas. It's figuratively drying up my brain cells. **

_CHAPTER 9_

_**ASSUMPTIONS AND SPECULATIONS**_

She's lying. The princess is definitely lying. She is hiding something. Whatever it is, I'd bloody hell will find out about it. Ulquiorra, looking grim and serious, thought to himself. If ever there is a thing that he takes very, very seriously, it is his job. The prince has specifically instructed him to look after the princess in his absence. And he'd very well follow the prince's instructions to the hilt. It is his job as a royal guard. And he'd be damned if he'd let the princess and whatever it is she is hiding, or more specifically whoever she is protecting, run circles around him.

"Quite serious this morning, aren't we?" Gin, with his usual sly grin and smiling eyes greeted him.

Cool, steady green eyes focused on Gin "What do you want Gin?" he never really did like him. Nonetheless he tolerates his creepy face because of the fact that they are comrades, if nothing else.

"Tsk, tsk… is that how you talk to your superiors?"

"You are not my superior" he answered flatly.

"Oh, temper, temper" swinging his index finger in front of Ulquiorra's face "Wonder what got the mighty Ulquiorra pissed."

"That is of no concern of yours" walking away, indicating that the whole conversation was over. But the other guy side stepped him, implying clearly that he still has something to say.

"But it does when you start ordering my men about."

""I'm only ensuring the princess's safety just as the prince instructed me to."

"Oh? Having trouble with the dev…ah…spirited princes?"

Not bothering to reply, he started to walk away.

"I rather have this affinity to the west garden. The princes and I have this in common I believe" Ulquiorra did not stop walking. But what Gin said was imbedded in his mind. And yes, he has observed it to be so. That is basically why he had stationed five guards to patrol the said area 24/7. Five, because he knew could not underestimate the young princess. And two by her chamber doors, with strict instructions to alert him whenever the princess leaves the safety of her room. Now all he has to do is wait for her to make a move.

-----------------------------------------------------------

There were dark circles around Ichigo's eyes. He hadn't slept well the whole night. Thoughts and questions were racing inside his head. Questions that he must and will find answers to. Those little niggling thoughts that kept him awake confused and perplexed not just the whole night, but since he had that chat with a certain amethyst eyed nymph yesterday.

Nymph? Where the hell did that come from anyway? Man, this lack of sleep is certainly affecting my brain! Argh! I can't take this anymore. I just have to know.

He got out of bed, slung his zanpakutou into his back, and went directly to the door. Totally ignoring Chad and Uryuu who were both sitting around the table, each holding a steaming hot mug of coffee.

"Oi Ichigo, where are you going?" Chad just had to ask. It wasn't everyday that Ichigo charges out of his bed, in such an early time, sporting a very intense scowl and a lethal glint in his eyes. The times when he does see Ichigo in such a state, wearing those kind of eyes is during a battle, when he is trying to seize up his opponent, intent on learning something about its weakness and flaws. Or while interrogating a suspected criminal.

"Out" Not even bothering to give further details.

"You don't really want to do that. Believe me"

"And what do you fucking mean by that Quincy?" He really doesn't need this right now. By 'this' he refers to Ishida's yapping and cryptic comments. He wants answers and he wants it now. And he damn well knows that there is only one person who can give him the answers he sought. And it fucking isn't Ishida. But years of being comrades with the said Quincy taught him to hear out what his friend is saying. Because much as he hates to admit it, no scratch that, he'll never, not in a thousand years admit it, he usually has a point.

"Well, just thought that Rukia won't definitely appreciate bad breath and saliva stains on your jaw." Ishida said laconically, giving him a pointed stare.

"I DO NOT DROOL, you friggin four eyes!" His hands automatically going over the said jaw. He then turned and headed straight to the bathroom.

"At least he hasn't denied that it is Rukia that he is so excited to see" Murmured Ishida.

"Don't tease him too much." Chad said in between sips of coffee.

"I was just helping, you know, giving that dumb idiot the right push. If we leave it all to him, he'd never figure it out."

"I think he already does. Or at least he can sense it already. Plus the fact that he has never reacted to any female in the way he acts and reacts to her. I really think he is already there."

Ishida's mouth was hanging open, eyes as large as saucers. "Forty words! Three sentences! Are you in pain?????"

Chad just smiled and continued to sip his coffee.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Rukia was pacing back and forth inside her chamber. She has to get out. She needs to get out and see her friend. Looking out to the gardens she silently recounted the number of guards patrolling the area. Shit! There was even one stationed near the secret door. Something is wrong. Something is dreadfully wrong. Ulquiorra must have deduced it by now. He must have found out the truth. Fuck! He might have even seen Ichigo! No, Ulquiorra still doesn't know who Ichigo was. If he did, then he would have found a way to dispatch him. And according to Inoue, Ulquiorra has not left the castle grounds since yesterday. So that means Ichigo is still safe.

Damn! How could I have been so careless? How idiotic could that strawberry get? Trespassing in broad daylight! It is just sort of a miracle that Ulquiorra did not catch him. "Stupid strawberry"

Everywhere she looked there were guards patrolling and guarding. Every move she made and makes is being closely watched. Everything she does is being monitored. Every action being assessed.

To hell with the rules!

She marched out, surprising the guards and Inoue who was just about to enter her room "Where are you going milady?"

Not even deigning to reply, she continued on, with Inoue and three guards at her heel. She went past the ballroom, the library and the kitchen, and emerging out to the stables where she saw the person who was going to help her with her present predicament. "Come with me" Not giving Shuuhei the chance to reply, she dragged him off towards the dojo.

--------------------------------------------------------

"No! Rukia no! Are you nuts? How could you even ask me such a thing?" They were safely inside the dojo. Shuuhei was still trying to come into terms with what Rukia just asked him to do. He may be one of her dearest friends, but he is also a sworn soldier for the Prince. And sneaking the prince's little sister out of the safety of the palace walls is definitely out of the question.

"Fine, I'll just do it myself" as soon as she turned, she found herself being spun back, Shuuhei's hands gripping her arms. "The hell you will!" He can't believe it. Just because of some guy that she considers a friend? Someone whom she just met what, like two to three weeks ago? He crossed his arms in his chest as he let go of her arm. "Tell me something Princess, you think that someone who asks you to break palace rules, asks you to sneak around, takes you to a pub, of all places, could be considered a friend? You think a real friend would ask you to disregard your brothers' wishes and put you in danger like that?"

Guilt could be read in her face. Softly "They do not know"

"Huh?"

"They…He…has no idea who I really am"

"What the…"

"I just wanted to be normal. To be treated like a normal person."

"But you're not" Looking into her eyes "You are the Princess. The most valuable thing that the Prince has. The most important lady in this kingdom."

Giving a very unlady like snort "Don't remind me"

"I'm being serious here Rukia. Cut me some slack will yah?"

"Is that a yes?" Oh please let him say yes. Please, please, please! I just want to see him, erm, I mean them again. But Shuuhei's response sent all her hopes plummeting down.

"No"

------------------------------------------------

"Permission to patrol the palace borders captain"

Gin looked at his young lieutenant. "Aren't we excited to do patrol and ground work? And here I thought you hated it" Gin was still smiling, and her facial expression did not changed one bit, but his words had Shuuhei on the alert and wary. He tried to think of something but words failed him. Could it be that his captain knew something?

"I think that is a good idea Hisagi, you'll never know, we could be harboring rodents in the area ne?"

"Hai!"

Damn! Gin Taicho sure is eerie. How come Renji got to be under Ulquiorra's squad while he got assigned in Gin's was still a sore spot for him. Shrugging those thoughts aside, he focused on Rukia's so called friends. She said they would be waiting for her at the edge of the forest in the west side of the palace, so that is definitely where he is headed for. Oh he would so enjoy extracting payback for everything they have put Rukia through. Specially that bar/drunken guy escapade. And he would personally like to know just who the guy whom Rukia seemed so attached with in such a short time.

----------------------------------------------------

It was nearing noon and there was still no sign of the midget. His stomach has been growling for the last few hours. And yet he has remained in their meeting place, and steadfastly waited for Rukia to come. Whether it was his faith in her or his determination to have all his questions answered that kept him waiting for almost five hours. Or maybe it was just his need to see her that kept him there, waiting.

He felt someone coming. And for a brief moment his heart fluttered, thinking that finally, she's here. But it wasn't her presence that he felt. This presence seemed familiar yet totally foreign to him. Where have I felt this kind of presence and reiatsu before? He's strong he thought further. He is emitting a very low, yet distinctly strong power pressure. It's as if he's announcing himself with his spirit pressure, but keeping it low enough, and in check. Whoever this guy is, he definitely wants him to know that he, who ever he is, is coming.

His hand automatically gripped Zangetsu's hilt, muscles tensed, alert and waiting.

A guy, dressed in a soldier's uniform was coming his way. He was well built, and also carrying his own zanpakuto. Upon closer inspection, Ichigo could see a 69 tattooed on his left cheek, a horizontal bar running just above his tattoo thru his nose, and three vertical scratch lines on his right cheek. Fuck! This was the same guy who was waiting for Rukia the other day.

Shuuhei stopped just a few meters away from the orange haired guy. He could sense that the other guy was wary, and was in fact standing ready, hands on the hilt of his zanpakuto, waiting, to fight. Could this be him, he silently asked as his eyes roamed all over Ichigo. "Yo" he said.

"Where's Rukia?" Finally unleashing Zangetsu, and pointing at Shuuhei.

"She's not coming" not even flinching, Shuuhei just crossed both arms in front.

"What the fuck do you mean she's not coming? What did you do to her?" Shit! They must have punished her or something. The thought of someone, hurting Rukia made his blood boil over. He wanted to beat the crap out of this guy.

"Nothing…yet" In a flash he found himself face to face with the orange haired guy his own zanpakuto blocking his. Damn he is strong, if he weren't ready, he could've easily slashed him into two. Even the force he used to attack him was powerful enough to make him put one foot back for leverage.

"How dare you!" blazing amber eyes met black ones.

Shuuhei suddenly pushed Ichigo out but only managed to slightly disentangle his on zanpakuto from his. But used the opening nonetheless, and quickly jumped backwards two steps, creating space between them. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because she's a friend!" He charged once again, intent on damaging the guy who had the audacity to even think about harming and punishing Rukia. Metal clashed against metal, as the two zanpakuto's collided blocking each other's attack.

Shuuhei blocked another attack coming from his right side, shifted his weight on his left foot and simultaneously slid the tip of his zanpakuto down the length of his opponent, it's tip grazing its owners knuckles in the process and kicked him in the knee.

Ichigo couldn't believe it. This guy was good, but he has faced better and won over them. Yet this guy, he was able to fend off his attacks and even see an opening to do a counter attack. Damn! He must really be distracted.

Shuuhei pointed his zanpakuto at Ichigo who was half kneeling and half getting up from the ground. "If you really are her friend, you wouldn't dare to come near here, or her again. Don't even try to see her. You will only be adding up to her pain. And don't bother coming after me, the other guards are coming, you wouldn't be so lucky this time. Leave now and don't ever come back"

**[A/N**

**Reviews please! Not much fluff. And yes, I am currently starting on the next chap. Keep posting up reviews and I'll try my best to finish the next chap ASAP.**

**I don't really care if you'd just be criticizing or flaming me, just press the d#m review button and tell me watcha think : **

**Oh, make it at least 50 reviews and i'll be posting the next chap faster than you could click on the screen : **


	10. Revelations

**DISCLAIMER: for the nth time, Bleach. Not. Mine**

**[A/N**

**I'm so sad. I did not get as much reviews as I would have wanted to. sighs**

**Then on second thought, it isn't about the quantity but the quality. And good quality was what I got. Though it wouldn't hurt if the quantity was as good as the quality. :**

**To everyone who has reviewed, thank you! Sorry if there wasn't much fluff in the last chap. We'll get there I promise :)**

_**Revelations**_

"Is he still at it?" Ishida asked Chad as he entered their rented room, holding parchments of mail.

"Never left the bed"

It has been almost 24 hours since Ichigo met the tattooed face guy and he still can't get over the fact that Rukia might, at this very moment, is being punished or worse hurt. He is lying supine on the bed, both arms raised above his head, hands behind, supporting his head. Though he is itching to just barge inside the palace and demand to see Rukia, the guy's words renders him useless and rooted in his bed. Much as he wants to see and rescue her, he wouldn't want to aggravate her situation in the palace. Maybe if he did just get the fuck away from her, like what that guy said, they wouldn't have to hurt her. Damn! Damn! Damn!

"Oi Ichigo! Get your lazy ass out of the bed! There's a letter from the king!"

Oh shit! Fuck! The king! For the past few days he has completely forgotten everything about his so called betrothal, courtesy of the king. Oh man! He doesn't need this right now. Not when he still doesn't know where Rukia exactly is and what they are doing to her.

Rukia. Damn! He doesn't know what exactly he is feeling. Part of him wants to just barge into the palace and demand that they release her. But another part is afraid that they would hurt her terribly even before he could get to her if he did. Rukia... "Ouch!" The parchment suddenly landed on his forehead. "What the fuck is your problem Ishida?" rising halfway from the bed, his upper body supported by his left elbow, his right hand going over the sore spot the parchment has landed in.

"Letter from the king dimwit"

"I heard you clearly the first time asshole!" Fully getting out of bed and going over to where the said letter got thrown over. Ichigo was almost afraid to read the letter. Damn! What if he is ordered to marry the princess as soon as possible? It's not right, somewhere, someone, a voice echoed in his head. "I'll read it later" Tucking the said letter in the dresser he turned his back to Ishida. He has no time or rather the inclination to think about the king and his supposed to be fiancée at this exact moment.

-----------------------------------------------------

Where the hell is Shuuhei? Rukia has been looking all over the palace for him. She has to know what happened yesterday. She was pretty sure it was Ichigo's reiatsu that she felt, along with Shuuhei's just yesterday. It was Ichigo, no doubt about it. Now if she could just find where the devil Shuuhei is, maybe the anxiety that she has been feeling since she felt the flare of their reiatsu would ease up and subside.

Dammit Shuuhei! Where are you? I need to know if Ichigo is fine, I have to know what happened!

She has already scoured the whole floors of the palace, even the towers. And truth be told, she is getting tired. She was so worried last night that she wasn't even able to eat and get anything past her throat. She hadn't even bothered with breakfast. She has gotten up quite early from a restless sleep just so she could find out the truth. If only Ulquiorra wasn't watching her closely yesterday, she would have gone after and followed their reiatsu's trail.

Just as she was about to enter the vast palace kitchen she heard the trumpets blaring a very familiar sound. She stopped in her tracks, Oh hell! "Nii-sama". Everywhere around he people had started to scurry and make haste, buzzing with a flurry of activity, all intent on welcoming their prince.

Rukia was caught between indecision. For one, her brother's arrival would mean that she has to get dressed and welcome him as a proper princess should. But she would rather see and talk to Shuuhei at this time. Thinking and deciding quickly, she ran out, past the kitchen towards the stables, to continue her search.

"Princess" Ulquiorra called "the prince has just arrived." He has seen her dart out towards the stables, no doubt to find Hisagi.

"Oh, yes, of course" Sighing dejectedly she went her way into her room to change. Shuuhei would have to wait. Damn!

-------------------------------------------------------

Rukia was standing hesitantly by he library doors. Her hands going over her hair and her white gown, smoothing out any creases and folds. Kami! Why the library? The said room was the only room in the palace that was sound proof. They can yell and curse inside and yet no one would hear. That is why all the serious and delicate family issues and meetings were held and conducted there. And that includes the times when her brother would yell at her for disobeying palace rules. There were no guards standing by the door. They knew better than to hang around when the prince and the princess would be having their talk there. Even the servants knew that they are not to disturb them when the door is locked.

And now here she is, standing by the closed doors, not really wanting to come in, trying to prolong the inevitable. From the looks of it, her brother must have known what she has been doing in her absence, hence the library. What could have Ulqui said to nii-sama? Her mind going over the possible situations that the royal guard could have presented to her brother, along with some likely and probable explanations in her defense.

I am so much in dipshit. Well, here goes nothing. Squaring her shoulders and taking a beep breath, she cautiously turned the knob and opened the door.

There, standing in the middle of the room was her brother, whose usually calm, unemotional face was looking grim and angry. Oh dear! she thought. After locking the door behind she bowed down, curtsying "Welcome home your highness" keeping her eyes downcast, waiting for the outburst to start. But it didn't come. She felt him moving about and took a peek. He was now standing near the windows, his back facing hers. Uh-oh, nii-sama is definitely displeased and disappointed with me, she thought and sighed again.

"Sit down Rukia"

"H-hai" Seating herself in one of the wing backed chairs facing the table and waited again with bated breath.

"Who were you meeting outside the palace?" He asked, still not facing her.

Her head snapped up, heart beat doubling. "I…it…n…no one nii-sama"

"I'm not going to ask again. Don't make it any harder for whoever it is that you are lying to me for." This time looking straight at her, his eyes angry and glinting.

"It…it's not what you think nii-sama. Let me explain" her voice was pleading. Her eyes looking earnestly straight at her brother, silently asking, no, imploring to hear her out first. He did not reply, but just sat in his chair, completely facing her now. Interpreting it as a sign that he would listen, Rukia wasted no time defending her friends. "They are nice people nii-sama. They treated me well and took care of me. They did not do anything bad. They are my friends" she ended lamely seeing as she got no reaction from her brother.

"Nice?" he said so soflty and silkily that the effect was scarier than yelling at her. "You disregarded my orders" she flinched at his words.

"I didn't mean to"

"You lied to me, lied explicitly, in my face, yet you tell me they are nice?" His voice dropping lower, yet more menacing than before.

"I'm sorry" She was now deliriously close to tears. She just made her brother angry. She never meant to hurt him, to lie to him, well if he did not find out then she wouldn't exactly have to lie. She thought she could keep it a secret. She just needed to know. To know how it is outside. Was that such a crime?

"Kuchiki's do not lie. Nor do they go against the rules."

"Hai. I won't do it again" her head was bowed, her hands clumped into fists on her lap.

"Who are they" leaning back in his chair, arms folded in front.

"Nii-sama!" her head jerked up. No, he couldn't. If she told him their names she was sure that he'll order his men to capture and torture them. "I won't see them again, I promise…please"

"I want names Rukia" He saw her get off the chair and kneeled down in front of his table, she bowed down further her head resting on the back of her palms which were pressed on the floor. "Please brother. I promise I won't have anything to do with them. Just don't"

It pains him to see his own sister in such a state. She shouldn't have to humble herself and bow down like this. She is a Kuchiki for crying out loud! But the thought that she was able to get outside of the palace walls without any guards or companions, mixing and meeting up with commoners makes his blood boil. The thought that she deliberately disobeyed his wishes makes him want to shake her so hard till some sort of common sense was knocked into her. The knowledge that she has befriended commoners, that they were able to come into close proximity with her, talk to her and touch her makes him want to turn them, whomever that had the gall to come near her sister, into ashes. They have no right to come near a Kuchiki. And Kuchiki's do not act like Rukia and do what she has done. And that, that is the main reason for his anger.

But seeing his sister in such a state… Why do I even bother? He asked himself. "Stand up Rukia"

Her head snapped up, but she did not rise from her current position, a glimmer of hope could be seen in her eyes. "I promise not to see them again Nii-sama. Please"

He leaned into his table, his chin on his hand, its elbows resting on the gleaming table surface. "You're right you won't. I don't think your betrothed would approve anyway."

"Thank you brother" she stood up brushing and smoothing out her gown. "I really…." Then she stopped, her hands stilled in the air, her sentence hung unfinished. She did not just hear that. Her brother has just not said that. He didn't right? She slowly looked into her brother's eyes. The finality in his face was unmistakable. No. This could not be happening.

He saw her blanch, her face draining of its color. "Your engagement will be announced in a party that we will be hosting next week." Not even waiting for a reply, he went on "It'll be a masquerade party. The seamstress will be here tomorrow at noon." He saw her regain her composure, her chin jutting forward in the familiar Kuchiki arrogance, her back straightening and her shoulders stiff. Defiance was written in her face. "You would do well to heed this Rukia. Grandfather Yama-ji has already decreed it." He said even before she could protest. Using the king's family nickname for more emphasis.

She shot him a look that would have made a mere man squirm. He would have been proud to see her use that look if only it wasn't directed at him "Rukia…" he said threateningly. She lowered her eyes but not before he saw tears brimming in it. Not before he saw the hurt and anger reflected in her violet orbs. Without a word she ran out of the library.

Byakuya slumped back in his seat, his forefinger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose. How he hated what he just did to his own sister. He wanted to tell her everything. Share with her how he really feels about the whole set up. But somehow the words never left his brain. Damn! That Ichigo Kurosaki has a lot to answer for.

He felt Ulquorra move out of from one of the rows of bookshelves. "Shall I follow her Your Highness?"

"Let her be for now" and stood up.

"She might go and see her friends" placing emphasis on the word friends.

Byakuya did not respond. Instead "I'm leaving the party's details to your hands" not even bothering to look at Ulquiorra. "I don't want to be disturbed" he added as he went out of the library.

Ulquiorra sighed. The prince has just as effectively given her sister permission to contact and see her so called friends. He turned and called for one of the guards, instructing them to leave the princess alone for now. If only the people could see how much the prince loves and cares for his sister, they wouldn't call him cold and uncaring.

---------------------------------------------------------

Rukia didn't know exactly where she was heading. She was running, running away from the fact that her brother has just given her off to someone. Like a piece of junk, without even consulting her. She could feel the tears threatening to slide down, but held it at bay. She was not going to cry. She didn't know what else to do, so she just kept on running.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit!" he cursed loudly. Making up his mind he stood, took his zanpakuto and slung it in his back. Just who the hell does that tattooed face freak thinks he is? If Rukia was being hurt right now, the more the reason he should rescue her. To hell with the engagement! Rukia needs him now. Luckily both Chad and Ishida were out. They would have both restrained him if they were here. Not that it would do much to stop him anyway.

He went directly to the area where they usually meet. Where he first saw her. Thinking that he would scout it first to see just where he could break in. He was nearing the palace borders and noticed that there were more guards and more activity today than the past weeks. He remembered Ishida saying something about the prince but couldn't remember what it was. Not that he was listening anyway. He was quite distracted earlier.

He went within the outskirts of the forest crouching low, just in case a guard comes to patrol the area. He was silently running from tree to tree, waiting for the perfect time to scale the outer palace wall when he heard something, a scruff, a bit deeper into the forest. Was it a guard? He stealthily crept up towards the sound. It sounded like someone was crying. Muffled sobs more like it. He released his grip from the hilt of his zanpakuto, maybe it was someone needing help.

Then he saw her. She was half kneeling, half slumped in the ground, head bowed, her shoulders shaking with every deep breath she took. Sunlight was filtering thru the gaps of the tree leaves, lighting the area with rays of sunlight, which just made her look ethereal. Her white Grecian inspired, one shouldered gown was adorned with pearls and glittering stones both in the bodice and skirt making her sparkle. The soft folds of her skirt was ballooned on the ground with her in the middle like a fairy or flower princess. Her black hair was the perfect contrast to the pure whitenes of her dress. Not to mention the creamy smoothness of her bare shoulder. For a moment he was mesmerized by the sight of her. Who could she be? Damn! I have to get this over with. Rukia still needs me. He thought.

Approaching carefully "Er, miss? Do you need some help?"

He saw her stiffen, and slowly raised her head. He felt his heart lodge in his throat. "Ru…Rukia?"

She didn't even notice him approaching her. She was too busy cursing fate and her brother. And trying so damn hard not to cry. Then he was there, in front of her. Her heart escalated, thumping wildly in her chest. God, it was so good to see him. She doesn't know why, but the fact that he is here, with her, made her feel better.

In an instant he was there, crouching in front, facing her. He saw her puffy red eyes but noticed that her cheeks were dry. Her breath hitching from trying hard not to cry. He could see the sadness and hurt in her violet depths. He felt anger, anger at the person who made her cry. "What happened? Who hurt you?" he asked his hands gripping her shoulder.

She looked into his amber eyes and saw something in there something that she could not define in her current state. Something which made her heart flutter. How she wished she could just tell him everything. The truth about her identity. Her brother. Her life inside the palace. Her engagement. And how much she would rather be with him. Oh dear! She did not just think about being with him. What the hell is wrong with me? Damn! Everything is just so damn confusing now.

No, she could not tell him. It'll just put him and the others in jeopardy. Maybe it's better this way. She shouldn't really be here. If her brother knew about this, about him, Ichigo would be in a lot of trouble. Looking back down to her clenched fists "Not…nothings wrong Ichigo"

He heard the catch in her voice and knew that she was lying. What ever it is that she is feeling, he is feeling it too. How he would love to see her smile again. Heck, even a kick in the shin would be more preferable than the pain he is feeling just by the sight of her in this state.He cupped her chin in his forefinger and gently raised her head. He was once again astounded at just how beautiful her eyes were. Clear translucent violets. He held her eyes. Tell me what's wrong. I'm here, let me help you. I care. His eyes conveyed the words that he couldn't utter.

She couldn't take it anymore. She understood what he meant without even speaking. Her chin began to tremble, the tears which only graced the edges of her eyes earlier flowed freely down her cheeks. And for the second time in her life she cried. She cried for what could have been. She cried for the 'if only's', the things that she never had and never will. She cried for her brother. Cried for Ichigo, and cried for herself.

Ichigo held her close, her head resting on her chest. He could feel the wetness seeping in thru his shirt but he didn't care. One of his hands going through her hair while the other at her back, clasping her tighter to him. Dammit! Who ever did this to Rukia would surely pay.

They stayed in that position for a while till he felt her breathing even out. "Rukia?" he gently nudged her only to find that she has fallen asleep. Careful not to wake her he slowly and tenderly positioned her in his chest, lifting her so that she would be sitting in his lap, his left arm supporting her back while his right was clasped around her waist, and her head cushioned in his chest. Oh well, they still have a few more hours before the sun sets, he could at least offer her a few hours of respite from whatever it is that's troubling her. And once he knew what really happened, the one responsible would surely pay, a lot.

------------------------------------------------------

She was being pulled out from her warm cocoon. She doesn't want to leave yet. The warmth felt so good. She felt safe and secure. But the nagging voice was becoming louder and louder, making it difficult to ignore. It was calling her name. She slowly opened her eyes and met his chest. Her eyes strayed upwards towards his face, her pulse rising with her sight and eyes. "Ichigo?" looking into his amber eyes. Then everything came rushing back to her, her mind assimilating where she is, what she is doing and how close she was to Ichigo. My god! She was practically sitting in his lap! Face flushed she scramble up and out of his grasp.

"Dammit Rukia! Was it necessary to chuck me?"

"Ah, he he, sorry"

"Oi, want to tell me what that was all about?" he started to raise himself up.

"What was what?" feigning innocence, using her school girl voice which he really hated. He gripped her arm and started pulling her towards the town.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can talk. You are going to tell me exactly what was that all about." Still pulling her along towards the town.

She snatched her hand away "I, can't" remembering her brothers' threat. "I really have to go" but he grabbed her once again before she could even turn around. "No, you are going to tell me what happened, who did that to you, and why you were crying." His eyes serious, not taking no for an answer.

"What is it to you anyway?" trying to get out of his grasp. "There is nothing you can do anyway"

"Try me"

"Fine!" She stopped wriggling and faced him fully "You want to know why? I just found out that my brother...my brother, has...he had bet...betrothed me." there was a bite to her voice, as if what she is saying is distasteful to her. Taking a beep breath "He betrothed me to a spineless asshole who is probably twice my age, with a big tummy and bad breath who waddles when he walks. There, satisfied?" Her eyes blazing with fury.

"You're…you're betrothed?" He could not believe what he just heard. It felt like a vise was squeezing his heart. "No" Still hoping that she's just kidding. "That's one stupid joke midget. Who'd want to get hooked up with a short tempered elfin like you anyway?" He was waiting for the usual kick or punch but it never came.

"Come on." Pulling her again. She can't. She just can't. He doesn't know why but she just can't get married.

"What?! Where?!"

"You're running away" How she wished to Kami that it could be as simple as that. "And where would I go? Would you let me come with you guys? Because you're the only friends I know who'll help me." She waited silently for his answer. Part of her wants him to say no. Saying no would not complicate things further, would not make her yearn for more. She just cannot leave her brother like that. It is her obligation to him and their kingdom. This is her destiny. But another part of her wants to hear him say that he'll take care of her. God, please don't let it be the latter. I wouldn't be able to say no.

Her words stopped him. What the hell was he doing? He can't just take her away. There is still the king. And, dammit, his fiancée as well. But he wants to. God knows how much he wants to. But he can't. "I…I can't"

She felt daggers stabbing her chest. His refusal cut her deep. But his next words made her want to just die. "I…" He run his hands through his hair. "I'm engaged as well"

**[A/N**

**Whew! Pretty heavy stuff! **

**We are more than halfway thru the story. Things are going to get more hectic, fluffier and squishier in the next few chaps. **

**So, any comments? Be brutal if you must but please, please tell me what you think. Review button is just there. Go on click it, I know you want to. Click it. Click it. Click it.**


	11. Heartaches

**Disclaimer: Still do.not.own.bleach**

**[A/N**

**Well, to those who have reviewed the last chapter, thank you all so much.**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Balla68: thank you so much. Your words have helped me a lot to work at this and the next chap. **

**Behan: well, I won't say anything yet about this chap. But I think it is quite not what you are expecting. If it isn't well, just bear with it please. Oh, and thanks for the review. Awesome huh? I so love you for that**

**intercostalspace: thank you, and here's the update that you were asking for. Enjoy please**

**anime addict: thanks, there is nothing better than hearing someone say that they love my story. Thank you**

**mau-chan: thank you for that honest review, well, I was kinda thinking about that too. So I did a little, very tiny revision on that. Thanks a lot for pointing it out.**

**Lyn77elric: thanks :**

**Lost in Green. : thabks for the review, well, the thruth, hm…not long now.**

**le.papillon.blanc: thank you. So glad you like the story so far.**

**Strawberry-Ringo: thanks, here's the next installment **

**Ampfness: ohhh…just can't say no to you. So, with lots of advil consumed, heres the next chap **

**Kylexx: so many thanks for the review and for liking what you have read so far. And thanks for pointing it out to me. The thing is, I have this really bad habit of posting the chaps right after I have written them, without even proof reading it. Hence the mistakes. Sorry, but im also so lazy to redo it. One time I will, promise. And I'll try to type better. **

**kata2818: oh, you just made my heart burst. Thank you. I am so happy and really appreciate your comment. Hope this chap won't be a disappointment. And yes, you read right, and maybe just got what I mean. I won't promise anything, this story will stay in this rating, but yes, you read right. **

**Eden Luz: I'm so glad you like it. Thank you.**

**So, that was quite long, and no I am not complaining. Love you all guys.**

Chapter 11

_**Heartache**_

The amber liquid scorched his throat. But he didn't mind. He couldn't even feel it. He was numb. His eyes were glazed, his face scrunched up in his usual scowl. He refilled his glass and drained it in one gulp. The liquid was burning a path from his throat to his stomach, but still he didn't flinch. In his mind he was still relieving the last few moments he had with his midget. Yes his. Robbed of his inhibitions and logical sense, all he could think that she was supposed to be his. And his alone. He could still see her face. How she blanched. Her facial features sporting a stunned and wounded look. Her eyes that widened from shock and hurt, before losing its gleam turning into a dull dark violet color. How he noticed her hands balling into fists, clutching her gown. Her shoulders tensing and rigid before they slumped down in defeat. Then he saw her struggle to compose herself. He heard her deep intake of breath as she lowered her eyes. How she tried her best to move her facial muscles so she could somehow muster a smile. How she kept her eyes averted as she congratulated him in his upcoming nuptials. He noticed how forced those words came out. And how she looked at anything but him. Then he remembered how broken and flat her voice sounded as she said her goodbye.

Damn! Oh Kami! I've hurt her!

Both Ishida and Chad were on the other end of the bar, silently watching their friend wallow up in alcohol. Both have no idea what had actually happened, but they both know that it has something to do with Rukia. They have never seen Ichigo in such a state. Specially Chad who had known him the whole twenty three years of his life.

"We have to stop him" Chad said as he got up from his chair. But Ishida's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Just let him be for now. He needs to get it out of his system."

"That's what you said last night, but I had to carry him up to our room." Looking back at Ichigo "Have you told him about the party?" They have both rummaged his dresser early this morning, looking for the parchment from the king. Both thinking that it could be the long awaited summons from his majesty.

"In his condition? He's either drunk and wasted or brain dead from that much booze. I don't think he would understand even a simple a-b-c."

"It'll be in less than a week"

Ishida readjusted his glasses perched on his nose "I'll tell him tomorrow. When he's back from lala land, and is sober." Both Ishida and Chad stood up and walked towards their drunken friend. It was time to put him to bed.

------------------------------------------------------

Dinner at the palace was another silent affair. Not that they ever talk while dining, but at least the atmosphere was friendly and congenial. Not like now. She is exuding an aura of despair. It would have been better if she was somehow angry. An angry little sister, well that, he knew how to handle. But a depressed, resigned and desolate princess, that is something that left him baffled and unsure of what to do and say.

He continued to watch her as she toyed with her food. She has not eaten well since he told her about her engagement. He somehow expected that. What he did not expect was her silent acquiescence. He sighed, at least she isn't putting up any fight.

When she got back from wherever she was yesterday, he thought she would try to reason out with him. Cajole him or something. That's what she usually does. What surprised him most was her verbal assent. In the epitome of a classic princess she curtsied in front of him and said that she has thought it over and that she agrees to whatever plan he has for her. That she trusts his judgment and would try her best and hardest to make him proud. He would have been extremely happy to hear her utter those words, if only she didn't look so miserable. If only her eyes will hold a glimmer of life.

All through out their little talk never did she ask anything about her intended. Not a description or even a little piece of information. She didn't even ask for a name.

--------------------------------------------------------

Rukia was aware that she was merely pushing the particles of foods around her plate, but she can't help it. She really wasn't hungry. Looking across her she could see her brother eating quietly. She could tell that her decision had once again gotten her in his good graces.

If only she could crawl back to bed and hide from the world under the covers. She just wants to forget the whole ordeal. She wants to bury her head under the pillow and pretend that everything was fine. That she wasn't spoken for. That he was still her friend. That he wasn't unattainable. That he also feels the same way she does.

Truth be told, she doesn't know what exactly she is feeling. And given the current situation, she doesn't want to analyze it further. All she was sure of is that being with him makes her happy. That his presence beside her was enough to make her feel safe and secure. That even his scowl was enough to make her giddy.

She also knew that hearing him say those words hurt so much. She never thought that his rejection could be as painful and agonizing. She never knew that something, as simple as few simple, words could hurt as much.

Maybe he wasn't her knight in shining armor after all.

She clutched her chest. Just thinking about makes her chest tighten in pain.

"Are you ok Rukia?" The gesture was not lost on Byakuya. She was a little paler than usual. "Is something the matter?" if she was sick, or feeling a bit sick, he could and would send for the family doctor or someone from the fourth squad immediately.

Taking a deep breath and putting her hand down "I'm fine nii-sama" Putting her fork down, she added "Just a bit tired. If you'll excuse me brother, I would like to rest" She stood up even before the prince has given her permission to leave the table. Etiquette be damned! She just wanted to leave her brother's suffocating presence.

"Rukia" She halted in her tracks. "I'll send someone from the fourth squad to your chambers. I cannot have you sick in less than a week from your engagement party. It would be a disgrace if you cannot attend your own party."

For a moment she honestly believed that he was concerned for her wellbeing. But who is she kidding anyway? This was her brother she's talking about. The high and mighty prince who has a heart of ice, who obviously cares so much that he gave her hand to the first guy who came along. Who would rather mind the friggin customs and the fucking rules without regard to her feelings. Who didn't even bother to ask her opinion on a very simple thing called life. Her life.

She went out of the dining hall without even bothering to reply. She needs to be alone.

-----------------------------------------------------

"So, how do I look?" Shuuhie could not believe how vain Renji could be at times. He has been in front of the mirror for almost an hour, combing and recombing his unruly hair. "Do you think I should change and wear the coat and tie instead?" Twirling in front of the mirror "Do these dress pants make me look like a dork?"

Shuuhei could not contain it much longer, he burst out laughing. "Good gawd man! You're worse than my sister!"

He threw the nearest thing he could get his hands on, the comb. Undaunted the other man just laughed more. Understanding the gravity of the situation, he slumped back into the chair, his head cradled in his hands "God, I don't think I can do this"

"Imagine that, the great knight Abarai is scared" emphasizing the word knight.

"Dammit Shuuhei! It's not that easy!" He was rubbing his hands on his face. He's never been this scared in his whole life. There's just so much at stake.

"You're really hopeless, you know that?" Shuuhei stood up and went to the small chest where they keep their beer. He was bidding his time. He was battling within himself if he should tell Renji about the orange haired guy. But he knew it wasn't his story to tell.

"Slacking off I see" Shuuhei spat out the beer in his mouth while Renji stood up quickly and saluted his captain. But both were surprised. It's not everyday that a captain would grace their quarters.

Ulquiorra looked from Shuuhei to Renji. Then back to Renji, his eyes roving from the tips of his gleaming black shoes, to his black dress pants, to his white starched short sleeved dress shirt and back bow. Seeing his captains look, he blushed deeply, getting more crimson than his hair. Before Renji could inquir, his captain spoke "Abarai, stand guard at the west garden, bring three patrol guards with you." Shifting his gaze "Hisagi Shuuhei, your captain wants you in the watch tower immediately." He turned to leave. But before he got out the door "And wear your uniform Abarai, you look like a strutting rooster."

"Hai Taicho"

-------------------------------------------------------

Maybe luck wasn't really on his side after all. Just when he was planning to confess his true feeling, his captain just had to make him work. Doesn't his being a knight amount to something, anything at all? Guess not.

Rukia was standing under the tree that Ichigo had climbed when he idiotically snuck inside the palace walls. She smiled. "Dumbass strawberry" she said softly, her hand going over the thick wood.

She really missed those times. She missed hearing him call her midget. She missed seeing him scowl. She missed being carried on his back, putting her head on his shoulder and feeling his warmth.

She sighed. If only things were different. If only she wasn't the princess. If only she wasn't spoken for. If only he wasn't engaged as well. Maybe things could have turned out differently. Maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't feel so helpless and hopeless.

Renji could not believe his eyes. Maybe the gods were actually favoring him, for once, for the object of his thoughts just came into his view. She was under one of the large oak trees, leaning on her back her hands behind her. She was half bathed in moonlight, waist down being illuminated by the moon, while her upper body and her face was swathed in the shadows. And although he could not see her face clearly, he knew, he just knew that it's Rukia.

He felt his hands beginning to sweat. With a curt order to the two subordinates, he started towards her. His heart was beginning to thump wildly in his chest. His knees started to go weak. He stopped just a few meters away, slightly from behind. Could he do it? Dare he do it? He was excited and at the same time scared. He hadn't seen her since they came back, which he blames on his austere and stringent captain. And seeing her again after all those weeks was enough to make him feel lightheaded.

He knew that the day they got back, she was purportedly seen crying and was also allegedly upset. Nobody knows why exactly. Not even Inoue, whom he had questioned quite thoroughly. Though he blamed it on the prince. It wasn't that unusual for him to see her upset after a long 'family talk'. If memory would serve him right, she would usually end up so upset that she wouldn't talk to anybody and would remain inside her chambers for days on after, which is what she is doing right now. Though all those times, she didn't cry. He knew she didn't. She was just as proud as her brother. It wasn't like her to just cry.

What could have happened that has caused her so much distress?

Shrugging the unpleasant thoughts aside, he ran his sweaty palms on his thighs and took a deep breath. "Rukia?"

She whirled around at the sound of her name just as he walked in her line of vision and out of the shadows. "Renji?"

He smiled a cocky grin "Missed me?" he asked.

------------------------------------------------------

They ended up sitting on a bench and talking. Well, mostly he was doing the talking. He's now sure that something is terribly wrong. She didn't welcome him like she usually does. The smile she gave him, though wide and sincere, was somewhat forced. And her eyes, they lack the glitter, the usual spark that it has.

"Rukia"

"So, tell me about the knighting ceremony? Did you meet other knights? Where there many girls fawning over you?"

He sighed but smiled none the less. He continued regaling her with his experiences in the court. If only she would tell him what's wrong, he'd really try to move heaven and earth for her.

"So, tell me what you have been up to while we were away?" he asked even before she could open her mouth.

"I…ah…nothing" she finished lamely.

He scoffed "Come on! Who are you kidding?"

He's right, who is she kidding anyway? This was Renji, her best friend, her childhood friend. He wouldn't believe it of course. "Well, I went out"

"You what? And Shuuhei let you?"

This time she giggled. This is exactly the reaction she knew he would have. "But it's very beautiful outside. And the people….they are, were, great."

He heard the longing in her voice. Did she meet anyone from the outside? Does she fancy someone else? Shit! He won't have it. He has to tell her now.

"Rukia, I…I…" Dammit it was harder than how he imagined it to be.

Feeling his unease, she took his hand in his and looked at him expectantly. She knew, whatever it was that he wants to say, it was something big. "What is it Renji?"

"Princess… would you…would you consider me…" he then dropped to his knee, still holding her hand and looked straight into her eyes. "as a candidate for your hand?

-------------------------------------------------------

He feels like shit. How did a hundred marching men banging cymbals and bass drums got in his head anyway? He tried to open his eyes, but the light was blinding. He rolled over and buried his head under his pillow. But the said pillow was pulled out of his grasp "What the???"

"Oi Get up Ichigo"

"Bugger off Quincy"

"Ichigo, we need to talk to you" It was Chad. "Come on" not even bothering to wait for his reply, Chad just lifted him off the bed and unceremoniously dumped him in a chair. Before he could yell at him Ishida smacked the parchment in his face. Oh shit! The parchment! Fuck! Putting his head in his hands "Not right now guys" Really he doesn't even want to think about this. Heck, he doesn't want to think at all.

"Just read it before I shove it up your stupid ass"

Thinking that the earlier he'd get it over with, the faster they'll leave him alone, he opened the said parchment ant the invitation rolled out. Though Reading made the pounding headache worse, he squinted and read it from top to bottom. It was an invitation. An invitation to a masquerade ball held at the Kuchiki Palace a few days from now. Inside the palace. An invitation that'll get him inside without any fuss or hassle. Inside where the midget is.

"Read the parchment too dumbass!"

"Oh yeah" feeling good all of the sudden. The parchment was a letter from his majesty himself. The letter was short. 'Here is the invitation to your engagement party. Do not be late.'

Oh shit! The little marching drum band is back in his head.

**[A/N**

**Guys, so sorry. Still no fluff what so ever. But I really had to get this out first. Before the party. I just felt the story needed this. To those who were expecting a party, well, that happens next. **

**Please read and review. Tell me if it sucks or if you hate it. Be brutal if you must, just tell me what you guys think.**

**Oh, before I forget, your reviews would serve as your invitation to a very special masquerade party sometime next week. Time and date are still subject to change depending on your reviews. **

**See you guys at the party!**


	12. Night of the Ball moment of reprieve

**Disclaimer: KT still owns bleach. **

**[A/N**

**I am so sorry for the delay. Was just caught up with everything. With the new semester starting, online review still ongoing, and at the same time working nights, well, for short, I was really busy. **

**Anyway, here's the next chappie. Hope you guys like it**

**To everyone who has reviewed, thank you so much. Really appreciate it.**

Chapter 12

_Night of the ball I_

_(moment of reprieve)_

She heard the soft strains of the violin and the humdrum of the orchestra from the ballroom. She knew that people, friends and acquaintances alike, were starting to gather inside the well lit large circular room. They have all come, to what is supposed to be her party.

Her palms sweat at the thought of what is about to happen, her heart beating wildly corresponding to each beat and tempo of the music. The so sweet music, instead of steadying her nerves just jars her senses, adding more tension to her taut body.

She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. No, prayers cannot help her now. Not a single plea could save her from her own destiny. No form of bargaining could get her out of this. No amount of persuasion could make her brother change his mind. Nothing can release her from this nightmare.

God! How quickly the days have gone by. How quickly her most dreaded day came. In such a short week, a span of seven days, her life has changed. No one informed her that so many depressing things could happen in such a short span of time.

She looked out the window, just in time to see her former best buddy pass by with two scout guards, obviously patrolling the west garden. Renji…she sighed. She never meant to hurt him. Obviously her brother has not informed the whole palace about her engagement. Guess he wants to surprise the whole frigging palace and its guest of the dreaded er, wonderful news.

Her eyes strayed and stayed with her friend as they rounded off the pavilion, out of her sight. How she missed her friend. She really didn't want to throw his proposition back to his face. But what else could she do? She was sure as hell surprised that he felt that way towards her. She never imagined he would. To her he would always be her best friend. The kind and caring brother that she never had.

He just doesn't make her heart flutter. His presence, though always welcome never flustered her. His smile never made her knees week. Her stomach never did summersaults with just a look from him. The thought of him never made her shiver with a tingling delight from head to toe. No, she never felt that way with Renji. She never felt the same way she did when she was with Ichigo.

Yet how could someone who can make her feel so wonderful, hurt her so terribly too?

She heard the door open, but she did not tear her eyes from the window. Without actually looking she knew who it was. The soft confident strides nearing her was another reminder of what is about to become of her life.

"Rukia" He waited for her to face him "It's time" He said as he offered his arm to his sister.

She looked at her brother, looking every inch like the royal prince that he was. His black trouser and white cotton piqued shirt under a black tailcoat made him look more distinguished and noble. Yet undeniably cold and distant.

She took a deep breath, reaching out for her brother's outstretched arm. She could do it, she told herself. She can. But her hand stopped midway, a few inches short from her brothers' arm.

God, no she can't do it.

"Rukia" he said with a hint of ire and steel in his voice.

"Just a few minutes more" she lifted her pleading eyes to his "Please" Not seeing any signs of softening in her brother "I promise, I'll do what you want me to do. I won't disgrace our name. I'll be there, but please, just a few minutes, no hours more."

"You have till midnight before I announce your engagement. And by gods, you will be there when that happens, smiling prettily, doing justice to the noble name that you carry!" With that he swept out of her room. It has to be done he told himself quietly. It has to be done.

She could not believe she got the reprieve that she asked. "Thank you" She said softly.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chad was puffing by the time they got to the palace gates. He could not believe how eager Ichigo was to attend his own engagement party. Since early afternoon Ichigo has been a flurry of activity getting ready for the ball. He even wore the black formal attire that he used to detest so much without even a whine or an argument. Is he really that excited to meet the princess? Then he smiled, the next events would surely be hilarious enough for him.

They were ushered inside the great hall where a livery of servants were gathered, ready to take their cloaks. They were then escorted to the ballroom. Ichigo's eyes went wide behind his mask. The room was grandiose. Lights graced the white and gold colored paneling of the walls. The high vaulted ceiling was illuminated by five sparkling chandeliers, and another larger one in the middle, hanging gracefully casting the huge room in a soft glow. There were also alcoves in the sides whose openings were draped with a sheer, light fabric, lending a sort of privacy to those inside them. Then on one side, there stood a grand Y shaped staircase, the middle circular platform adorned with flowers, adding a charming touch to the said area. The balustrade was also decorated with yards or soft white silk arranged in semi arcs hanging from the balustrade with wreathes of yellow and white roses at each junction.

Every nook and cranny of the room spoke of beauty, style and power. Everything that he had struggled to have, dreamed of having is now right before his very eyes. And all of these could be his, the money, power and status quo, if, if he would ignore what his heart and soul yearns for.

"Whew!" Ishida said his eyes also roving around the place.

"Sir Kurosaki?" He turned around to the sound of the voice and found himself face to face with the green-eyed royal guard that he was asking Rukia about.

"Yes" he said, already thinking about asking him where Rukia was. He knew that this solemn faced guy could lead him to where she was.

"His Highness requests your presence in the library for a small chat." Ichigo nodded and all there of them started walking "Alone" he added. Ishida and Chad immediately tensed up.

"We go with him" Chad said pointing at Ichigo.

"Oh but the party has much more to offer" A guy with silver white hair said. A creepy smile never leaving his face "It would be a shame for you guys to miss it" The hidden threat was not lost on the three.

How the hell that guy came up to them with him realizing or sensing it, Ichigo has no idea. But noticing his comrades' mounting ire "Stay" he said. He could not let them start a brawl. He and only he alone would bear the brunt and result of everything that is about to happen. With a final nod to Ishida and Chad he allowed himself to be led away.

"Who are you?" He asked as soon as the noise faded behind closed doors. The royal guard stopped walking and looked straight at him "Sir Ulquiorra Schiffer, Knight of the Realm" as he opened his uniform coat and graced Ichigo with the glimpse of his own zanpakutou.

Ichigo knew then that Ulquiorra was not someone to mess with. Yes, he was right from the beginning, this straight faced royal guard is as strong as he thought he would be. Maybe even stronger.

They now stood before a massive oak door, and Ulquiorra opened it without any qualms. "Pleas have a seat" he said, indicating a straight backed chair facing the big rosewood table in the middle of what looks likes like a library room. "His Highness, the Prince will be with you in a moment."

He was then left alone, his thoughts going back to his plan. How would the princess react to what he is about to say? Would the prince consider it an insult, or a reprieve? Where could Rukia be at this moment?

Ichigo heard the door open and stood up looking at the man walking towards the table. In his hair was a kenseikan, leading no doubt in his mind about the man's identity. Ichigo bowed down before the prince. He was expecting some form of an angry welcome from him. But he never expected to be looked down with so much loathing. The princes' eyes raked him from head to toe, the ice in his eyes could not be mistaken.

"You have quite the guts to dream about something that is clearly out of your range" Byakuya said "You will regret ever aiming so high" with that he swept past Ichigo, but not fast enough not to hear the younger guy mutter "I already do" In a flash Ichigo was staring at a sword pointed directly at his throat.

He cleared his throat "Look, you don't want this. And neither do I. Why don't we just call it quits?" his eyes never leaving the princes'.

"You will not humiliate my sister!" still pointing his zanpakutou in Ichigo's chest. "You will go out there and finish what you have set out to do." And then he left the room without as much as a glance at Ichigo.

He slumped in the chair, his hands rubbing his face. He never thought it would be that hard to break it off.

Damn! Damn! Damn!

----------------------------------------------------------

She felt that the walls were closing in on her. She has to get out. Getting her shawl that matches her gown, she went out of her chamber, quietly and stealthily going the long way about till she reached the eastern garden. If she was to fulfill her promise to her brother, she knew she has to stay close. The music can be heard from inside the ballroom. She walked around the garden, keeping within the shadows, going inside the small maze made of preened shrubs. Inside was dark, perfect, in complete tandem to how she feels. The lights only reaches out within the maze's entrance, while the inside, completely shielded within its walls was dark, except for the full moon casting its faint glow inside.

She looked up to the stars and the full moon. Usually, the moons beam and the twinkling stars could make her feel serene. But it wasn't the case tonight. She walked further inside the maze, towards the pavilion that she knew was there. She just doesn't want to be disturbed by nosy guest who never knew where to stay put.

Upon reaching her destination, she went inside the beautifully lit pavilion and sat inside. She sighed and closed her eyes, silently and fervently praying to the gods to give her courage to face her future. She was a Kuchiki, it was expected of her. And yes, she has no choice but to comply. And she will. The twisting pain in her chest seared, but still she will do it. She is a Kuchiki.

------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo looked at the large throng of people inside. They were all elegantly dressed, wearing their respective masks. Some even went all out as putting on ridiculous costume. He could still feel the whip if a purple dinosaurs tail as it smacked him in the back. And the irritating feathers on a woman's head dress. He didn't know if she was trying to be a rooster or a peacock. Standing on the stairs, his hands on the balustrade, he can even see a chicken, a cat, and a bunny making their way to the punch bowl. His eyes skimmed the big crush of people below. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of either the princess or Rukia. Ever since the prince has formally opened the masquerade ball, he had not seen either of the two girls that he was looking for. Chad and Ishida was also scanning the whole floor area under his instructions.

Just as he was about to give up, he saw a small peek of the redhead that he was supposedly betrothed to. Keeping his eyes on her, he quickly made his way. He had to at least try. Maybe she'd be more considerate and reasonable.

She was talking to two other girls, one was short with black hair tied into a knot. And for a brief second, he almost thought that she was Rukia. The other was tall and voluptuous with soft green hair falling freely in her back. All of them had their masks off and was busily chatting with one another.

"Oh Hime-chan, it truly is wonderful to see you again." The smaller girl said.

So, she likes to be addressed formally huh? Stopping just a few feet behind her "Hime-chan" and waited till she turned towards him "Eh…yes?" she said, but her eyes held a look of bewilderment. "May I have this dance?" He has to talk to her.

"Go Hime!" the two other squeaked and pushed her towards him. He led her to the dance floor. He could tell she was silently guessing who he was. His hair was covered in a black bandana and his mask covers three fourths of his face, just leaving his mouth and chin uncovered.

"Uh…do I know you?" she asked.

"You might." He answered. She was truly beautiful. But there was nothing extraordinary about her.

"Ok, let me guess!" she said, her eyes going round with each idea "Are you, uhm, I know you're an alien!" then she looked down "or maybe a pirate! Yes! You're Captain Ahab! Yes, you are" then looking at his legs "but you don't have moby dick with you, so most probably isn't him" Then looking Brightly again "I know, you are a ghost. No an evil entity!" she looked pleased with her conclusion "You take away girls as your slave and tie them up…"

His face was scrunched up in a look of disgust. Several times he was about to break off her incessant ramblings but she just kept on and on. God, he didn't think he could endure this kind of ramblings and train of thought for the rest of his life! Her so chirpy voice was felt like cymbals clanging in his ears.

"No Hime, please listen for a second" he said but she just kept on. "Just shut the fuck up!" he said. He was now quite desperate to stop his ears from bleeding. And wonders of wonders, she did.

He saw the fear reflected in her eyes, and also the beginning traces of tears. Shit! But before he could even apologize "I suggest you let her go this instant" It was Ulquiorra, and , oh hell, his eyes were not very friendly.

"Look" he started "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell Hime-chan"

Ulquiorra raked him with his eyes and led her away. Great going Kurosaki, he said to himself. Still feeling the royal guards' eyes on him he slowly made his way out towards the garden. He needs to think. Plan A talk to the prince, was an utter failure. Plan B talk to the princes was another complete failure. Shit!

He kept on walking, still thinking of ways to have his engagement called off, when he realized he had just entered a maze of sorts. It was smaller than the one inside the King's Court, but it offered more solitude. He kept on walking, not actually minding where exactly inside the maze he was going. Heck, he wouldn't even mind it if he got lost lost.

God, what is happening to me anyways? For as long as I can remember, marrying into a noble family was what I have always dreamed of. I have always wanted to be part of the nobility, having the same privileges and power as they have. Having enough money to support his crazy father and his two lovely sisters. And now that it's almost within my grasp, why do I want to suddenly just take off and leave it all behind? Why do I not feel content? Why does my heart refuses to agree with my brain. Rationally and realistically, I know what I should do. But my heart is pointing me to another direction. It's pointing me to her.

He knew, that the reason why he was willing to let go of everything that he has worked so hard for was the midget. He smiled at the thought. His midget. He could still not forget how utterly forlorn she looked that day in the forest. He has to make it right. But he just doesn't know how.

-----------------------------------------------------

She didn't know how long she had sat in the pavilion, but the night was becoming chillier every minute. She draped her shawl on her shoulders to protect herself from the draft. She felt completely alone. Then she heard some scuffing noises from within the maze. Great, just when she wanted, needed to be alone… damn. She hastily put on her mask. Maybe if she just ignores whoever it is that is disturbing her much needed solitude they would go away and leave her in peace.

----------------------------------------------------

He rounded off the last turn and came into a clearing. This must be the middle of the maze, he thought. Then his eyes drifted to the glittering pavilion in the middle. It was painted white with arched trellises. The roof was slanted and covered with a vine like plant that was pretty much blooming with yellow flowers. The flowers and the leaves were scattered on the roof and was also running down on each post, blending the colors beautifully. Small lights were also twirled on the post with the flowers. The lights covers the whole pavilion from the outside, and places the inside in a soft glow. It would have been a very romantic place if one was with the right person.

Just as he was about to step towards the pavilion, he saw that someone has already beaten him to it. Great, company, just what I didn't want.

He stood there, not really wanting to bother the other person, but also not wanting to go back to the ball. Just as he was about to leave the person inside stood up and turned. Their gazes locked and both felt their hearts skip.

**[A/N**

**So, begs don't throw in the bombs yet please!**

**Yes, there will be a part two. I promise! No bombs, please!**

**So, what do you guys think? I could have continued on but it would be too lengthy. I usually have an average length of 9 – 12 pages each chap, and if I went on and continued, I could end up with more than 20 pages. **

**Next chapter is already on the works. Wanna hear and read and know the inside scoop about the masquerade ball? Well, just click on the review button and you'll get your front row, special edition, Masquerade Ball part II.**

_Sneak Peek:_

_Something about her draws him close. He couldn't exactly see her face. But there is something compelling about her. Something that makes his heart flutter within his chest. Something that made him walk towards the pavilion, and say "May I have this dance my lady?"_

_She saw him walk up, for the life of her she couldn't seem to tear her gaze away from this elegantly masked man. Something about his gaze makes her knees weak and turns her insides into jelly. His mere presence tales her breath away. She couldn't seem to think. No words of protest got out of her mouth as she felt his left hand circle her waist, while the other entwined in hers._


	13. Night of the Ball: Eye of the Storm

**Disclaimer: Still in the process of hypnotizing KT to hand me the rights to bleach, and everything about it. **

**[A/N**

**well, truly sorry for the delay. Got a bit crazy and paranoid while writing the whole chap. **

**And to those who reviewed, big big THANKS. From the bottom of my stupid, idiotic, silly crazy heart, thanks. **

**Kisses and hugs to everyone who reviewed! Omph, mhuah!**

Chapter 13

_(Night of the Ball II: Eye of the Storm)_

She could feel the intruders' eyes staring right at her back. Just go away, please she thought. But the intruder just kept staring. Thinking that maybe, it was probably time for her to head back in, she stood and turned, ready to leave the little haven that she sought refuge in for a short time.

Their eyes met. And neither could look away.

He stood there, staring at the most beautiful creature that he has ever seen. The soft glow and illumination brought on by the small fragile lights surrounding the pavilion, highlighted her delicately sculpted features. Her hair was twisted to a chignon in the back, with soft tendrils curling gracefully on her nape and the sides of her face. Her chin was full and strong, yet feminine enough for her small face, complementing her full lips. Her upper face was covered with a white mask that seems decorated with pearls and tiny diamonds shaped and patterned in flowers and leaves. On the top of her head was a tiara, not made by sparkling diamonds or stones, but of some flute like glass that gives off the imitation of small delicate ice glaciers

His gaze traveled down to her bare shoulders exposed so blatantly by her off shouldered, two toned gown. The gown was made of white silk, it firmly fitted her upper body, flaunting her feminine assets and her small waist. Then it flows elegantly down in a full skirt reaching the floor. The white silk was ensconced in a light blue sheer see through fabric in blue and violet tones, with small intricate falling snow like patterns and embroidery. Her shawl, which was loosely draped on her arms and back were the same material as the outer layer of her gown.

Somehow, the white and blue combination of her gown, combined with the pure whiteness of her mask only made her look more soft and alluring, yet cold and untouchable at the same time.

Who is she? His mind has asked himself over and over again. Yet not knowing didn't hinder his body's reaction to the sight of her, looking straight at him, standing inside the beautifully lit and decorated pavilion. He felt his feet move, not even conscious of what he was doing. Something about her draws him close. He didn't know what and why. He couldn't clearly see her face for her mask was blocking it. He couldn't clearly see her eyes either, not with the fair glow of light and the distance between them. But there is something compelling about her. Something that compels him to her, propels him to her. Something that makes his heart beat wildly and flutter in his chest. Something that made him walk towards the pavilion, close the gap between them and ask "May I have this dance my lady?"

She saw him step towards her. From the moment their gazes locked, she could not seem to tear her eyes away from this elegantly masked man. He was wearing black dress pants that enclosed his long powerful limbs. And a white cotton piqued shirt, which was improperly open in the neck and upper chest, revealing a teasing glimpse of strong well built upper body. Not to mention a long brawny tanned neck. It was topped off with a black tailcoat showing off broad muscular shoulders.

As he stepped closer into the light, she stifled a gasp as she clearly saw his mask. It was white with red streaks on one upper right side, and irregularly shaped and bordered. It covers most of his upper face and runs down the length of his right cheek, but leaving enough space for her to see a strong chin and jaw, and lips which were set into a somewhat resemblance of a frown. She tried to see his hair but it was covered with a bandana, adding a more dangerous look to his ensemble. She focused intently on his eyes, trying vainly to see his eyes, but the mask robbed her of that information.

Something about his gaze makes her knees weak and turns her insides into jelly. Something about the way he looks at her makes her feel warm and winded. His mere presence takes her breath away. Her brain seemed to stop working as she watched him get closer. From afar she could hear him asking her for a dance, but her brain failed to comprehend what it meant. No words of protest passed thru her mouth as he felt him take her right hand, pull her closer to his body, his left hand spanned and circled her waist, while the other was entwined with hers.

She found herself ensconced in his arms, following his lead, swaying to the relatively faint sound of the music coming from the ballroom. There is something awfully familiar, yet unrecognizable in him.

The music stopped and was replaced by something a little upbeat, yet they still have not released each other. Still lost in each others eyes, not caring and minding of anything other than the person staring back at them. Somehow they both ended up looking at each others lips, hers soft and inviting, his strong and full. Nothing mattered but each other.

It was by pure instinct that he leaned down, inching closer, capturing her soft cherry lips in his own.

It was by pure intuition that she tilted her head up, closed her eyes, and met his lips in a soft kiss.

The kiss was soft, light and fleeting, yet it was enough to make each and every fiber of her body tingle. Mindless of what she was doing, she leaned closer fitting herself more fully in his body. She did not notice as he lifted his mouth a few centimeters away, and looked at her still upturned face.

He could not believe he just kissed a nameless female that he just saw minutes ago. He could not believe the trusting way she leaned up and met his kiss. Neither could he believe that a light kiss, barely a graze, could send shivers running down his spine. Looking steadily at her upturned face, as if waiting for something more, he once again felt her pull. It's as if his body has a will of his own. He leaned down once again and captured her face in a slower more searing kiss.

She felt him take possession of her lips, this time more insistent, with an intense tenderness. It was nothing like the first one. This time, it had her curling her toes from the pleasure of having his lips over her. Roving over hers, sweetly, gently yet insistent and demanding at the same time.

He slanted his mouth over hers, his hand curled in her nape, his other hand on the small on her back, drawing her closer. She arched back, meeting him halfway, her hands sliding up his chest, feeling the fast staccato of his heart in her hand, while the other curved up to his nape, her body leaning closer, fitting and molding her body to his.

Rukia is drowning in a sea of pure sensation. Every part of her body receptive to his touch. The moment his lips touched hers the second time, her brain stopped thinking altogether and left her senses to take over.

His lips tasted hers, tasting her luscious lips, hungrily devouring her with his mouth. She felt him deepen the kiss, and answered back in the same way she felt him kiss her. Her mouth seeking and insistent as his is. She held on to him, clung to him, awash in a wave of pleasure.

The moment he felt her respond in the same intensity, desire burst through his veins. He wanted more, grinding his hips to hers, he bit her lower lip. She moaned in response, lost in desire. The moment she did, his tongue slid into her mouth, filling it. She gasped at the sudden contact. He felt her stiffen and lightened the kiss, yet his tongue remained inside, lingering and insistent, drawing her in the game, showing her, guiding her.

He could not believe her ardor as she easily caught on and kissed him back with the same ferocity, her tongue tangling with his, in, out, twirling right and left. His hand shifted up to her waist and up the sides of her breast, then cupping it through the sheer material of her gown.

Whether it was sanity returning or from fear and shock, she did not know, but she managed to untangle herself from his embrace, pushing him off her with the remaining strength she has. He reluctantly released her and she stumbled back, her knees still soft and boneless, until her back was pressed to one of the pavilions post, her hand holding on tightly, supporting her frame, while the other was on her lips, touching where his mouth wants to be, has been a few seconds ago. She was breathing hard, as hard as he is. Her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Ichigo was just as stunned as she is. There was nothing simple about the kiss that they had shared. There was nothing ordinary with that mind-blowing lip locking experience. There was nothing more that he wanted that time than to have her clinging unto him and ravaging her soft lips. But common sense kicked in and he remained where he was, at the middle of pavilion, looking at the goddess before him, his hands clenched tightly into fist in an attempt to stop himself from grabbing her again.

Rukia was holding on to dear life on the post. Her knees and legs still felt like rubber, her heart rate still running over a hundred miles per minute. Kami! what had she done? So many jumbling thoughts are going inside her brain. Yet none were coherent and sensible enough. She just kissed a random guy. A guy whom she doesn't even know, haven't seen before. Slowly, she regained her balance and recognized the powerful crescendo being played by the orchestra, before stopping abruptly and dramatically, signaling an announcement or speech from the host.

Dammit, her promise!

He waited for her to regain her composure. And for his breathing and heart rate to return to normal. The nagging feeling that he knows her is still there, bugging him. He really didn't know if he should say sorry, or simply ask for her name. But before he could decide what to do, she had already run out leaving him calling out for her. Just as he was about to run after her, the hell he'd let her, and whatever it is that happened, go just like that he felt Ishida's slight change in reiatsu, signaling him that it was time.

Oh shit! Fuck it all!

---------------------------------------------------------

Rukia came inside the ballroom just in time to hear the end Ulquiorra's introduction of the prince. She caught her brother's eyes as he swept past her toward the circular platform on the stage. His eyes raked over her petite form and she saw his eyes squint in distaste. Suddenly becoming conscious of her appearance her hands went straight to her hair. Her chignon has come lose and her tiara was askew. She felt her face heat up at the thought of those marauding hands teasing the hairs on her nape. She was trying valiantly to put some semblance of order in her now ruined coiffeur when Inoue came and adjusted her hair and reapplied her chignon expertly.

"Whatever happened to your hair my lady?" Inoue asked as she fixed whatever should be fixed with her hair. She could hear the reprimand in Inoue's voice, and it just made her blush more deeply. It made her feel like a chastised child, who happens to deserve it.

"I…uh…got tangled up…" oh yeah, you got tangled up quite well "in the bushes, right, in the bushes." She finished lamely as Inoue turned her around to inspect her appearance. Inoue gasped as she saw her face. Some pieces of the stones adorning her mask were gone. The soft rouge that she had brushed up on her cheek was now smeared haphazardly. And her lips, dear God, her lips were slightly swollen and puffy. The red lipstick that she dabbed on those luscious lips was replaced by absolute redness brought about by the swelling.

"What?" Rukia asked, while a forbidding sense of doom filled her as she stared at her friend's shocked expression.

"Powder room, now!" and she dragged the disheveled princes out of the ballroom and hauled her inside a private powder room.

"Now, tell me, what really happened to you?" Inoue asked, her arms across her chest. Even before Rukia could open her mouth Inoue cut her with her finger "and don't give me that bushes excuse, I can see right thru it" she huffed indignantly.

Rukia was in a state of indecision. How the hell did Inoue know what happened? Inoue was looking at her directly. Trying to avoid her angry stare, she turned around only to come face to face with herself in the mirror and she gasped as well. No wonder Inoue was suspicious, she did look ravaged. Dear Lord! Is this what her brother saw when he looked at her earlier?

"Well?" Inoue prompted.

"I…" but was once again cut off by a loud knocking on the door.

"Princess, it is time" Ulquiorra's muffled voice sounded thru the door.

Shit! "Inoue, please, I'll tell you later, just fix me up please" her eyes pleading. If she wasn't there when her brother called her, she would be in real deep trouble. The last thing she wants is a war between her kingdom and that of her fiancée.

"We'll be right out Ulqui" Inoue said as she started dabbing this and that on her face. Doing as much as she can given the situation.

Outside, the said royal guard was waiting patiently for the two ladies. Why'd he have to be the one to fetch them from the powder room he has no idea. Urgh, girls! He thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell have you been Kurosaki?" Ishida, clearly annoyed asked. He had just caught up with them in the second floor of the ballroom.

"Shut up Ishida" He retaliated back, his signature scowl present, clearly not in the mood. His is mind still full of the girl, the girl that he had just kissed so passionately. While his conscience keeps on berating him for what he did. How can one girl affect him so? Just when he was so sure about his feelings for Rukia, Why? How?

"Oh your friend was just worried for himself Kurosaki" The same creepy silver haired smiling guy said as he suddenly materialized beside him. "After all, it's never wise to irritate and infuriate a lion when you are inside its lair."

His eyes squinted, his body tensed, fists curling "I always keep my word" He said, his eyes staring directly at the still smiling guy. There was nothing he would like more than to smash that infuriating smile off and vent all his current frustrations on him. But a Chad's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Ichigo" Chad said as he held his friend "let's just go" It was just getting to the best part of the evening, and he'd be damned if he let that creepy guy rile Ichigo up so before the highlight of the evening. He's got a hundred bucks on the line here, and he won't let Uryuu get it that easily.

"Yes, come on" Uryuu said and started to get to their place near the top of the grand staircase. His brain thinking of the same thing as Chad's.

"Bye bye Kurosaki-kun" Gin, still smiling said after the trio left. Oh, he bet he'll enjoy this party. Yes, he definitely will.

----------------------------------------------------------

Inoue did the best she could to undo the damage to Rukia's make up. Still her lips looked a bit too puffed, but she couldn't argue that the natural blush that graces her cheeks is more effective than any rouge that she can apply. She was still thinking about the reason for such damage as they made their way near the top right side of the grand staircase, walking beside Ulquiorra, both behind the silent Princess.

Rukia's heart was beating wildly in her chest. Kami! This is it. There would be no turning back after this. No, that was wrong, there really was nothing that she could have done in the first place anyway. This was her destiny. Her burden. And as a Kuchiki, she has to bear it all while smiling. She stopped at the top of the stairs, finally focusing on her surroundings. Her brother stood there in the middle platform, doing his perfunctory speech. She looked down at the throng of beautifully clothed people, some she recognizes even with their masks and costumes, some not. Her friends, Momo and Nel were among those she can recognize, along with the Kings right hand Toushiro not far behind the two girls. Nel's bodyguard, Noitorra was also there not far from them.

Oh what a shock it would seem to them. Yes, they would be surprised.

She looked at her brother, his words finally reaching her brain.

"…and as tradition, let me present to you, my sister, Princess Kuchiki to formally lead us to this evening's honored waltz…" a gasp could be heard from the entire ballroom. Rukia took a peek and saw people talking rapidly within themselves, reaching her ears. Yes, surprising isn't it, she thought herself. And yes, I was as shocked and surprised as you guys are. Her spirits plummeting further with the finality of her predicament. A woman formally opening a waltz, specially someone of her stature is as good as saying straightforwardly that she was engaged, or taken and announcing it to the whole wide world.

Inoue who was behind Rukia also gasped and looked accusingly at Ulquiorra, her eyes wide and questioning. He nodded in response, putting his hand in her shoulders supporting her.

Byakuya stopped for a second or so, the surprised murmurs floating inside the huge room was proof enough that he has everyone's attention and that they were indeed listening. "…Together with her fiancee…" the whole room suddenly hushed, everyone listening intently who the lucky guy was. "…Knight Kurosaki" he finished off.

The lights dimmed, leaving only those lighting the steps of the grand staircase, illuminating two masked figures on the top of both sides of the Y staircase. One tall and masculine, the other petite and graceful.

Both started walking down, both wrapped up in their own thoughts, neither looking at the other side, to each other.

She knew she was walking down towards her doom. Kurosaki, she knew she heard that name before. She just can't seem to remember exactly when and where. Did her brother somehow told her about her fiancée? Did she hear that mane from him? Add to that were thoughts about her masked prince from the garden earlier. Who was he? What made him do it? Kiss her, she means. And why did she respond like that. More importantly why'd she let him kiss her? And Ichigo, where is he? Somehow what occurred earlier made her feel guilty about something. And to top it off, her nerves were stretched taut, she could feel the intense pressure coming from everyone inside the room. The expectation was there. The staircase never seemed to long to her before, and yet she was afraid for it to end. Afraid of what awaits at the bottom.

If Ichigo could have stopped the whole thing, he would have. He could almost picture 'Hime-san' waiting for him at the end of the stairs, waiting to tear his ears off his head. Add to that were thoughts about the mysterious woman in the garden. Who the hell is she anyway? Damn, with this announcement he just might never figure it out. What exactly made him do it? Why did he do it? And Rukia, his Rukia. How could he have done it when he was thinking about Rukia is a very protective way? Maybe it was really unwise to aim for something which is obviously out of one's grasp.

They reached the bottom soon enough.

Rukia, taking a deep breath, thinking that it's now or never, slowly lifted her eyes towards the other side of the stairs, looking directly at the eyes of her intended. Then the world stopped and ceased.

Ichigo, upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, somehow quite irate, looked at the other side, expecting to see the redhead 'hime-san'. But his breath latched in his throat, his jaw dropping. Everything else vanished except for the beautiful woman staring directly opposite him.

**[A/N**

**gah! I think I'll stop there for now. Whew! This has got to be the most taxing chap for me so far. It's my first time to write a kissing scene, and I'm very much afraid that I might have done a bad job of describing it. Took me really long to write this, and when I did get to write a few lines, I always end up deleting it all and starting all over again.**

**I was quite afraid that I'll never be able to finish this chap, and worse the story itself.**

**Honestly guys, I am very much nervous about posting this chap. If it sucks, well, tell me so, but please, please, be nice.**

**Oh, if there are any grammatical errors, well, sorry but I decided to post this as soon as I finished. I didn't want myself re reading the whole thing and deleting it and re writing the whole chap. Which is basically what I have been doing for the past few days.**

**Reviews please! Whether it's about my bad points, just to bash me or, hopefully, good ones, are very much appreciated.**

**Again, I implore you guys, please review.**

_**Sneak Preview:**_

_**She stopped dead in her tracks. It's him. dear God, it's him. He is my fiancée, dear god, no, oh my, oh god, it is him!**_

_**Ichigo could not believe the how crazy this night has been. Shit! It's her! And he felt a tremendous weight being lifted from his shoulders. It's her! She's my fiancée! Oh dear, she is my fiancée!**_

_**Somehow, they were once again back inside the pavilion. And the magic was once again tangible, ever present, just as it had been earlier.**_


	14. Night of the ball III: Magic and Madness

**Disclaimer: I tried hypnosis, but it didn't work. But don't sweat, an electro convulsive therapy might just do the trick and KT just might hand the rights of bleach to me.**

**[A/N**

**Whoa! 22 reviews for the last chap. You had me crying in joy! Honestly, I didn't expect it to be like that. I so love you all for all the wonderful things you have written in your reviews. That was the best advanced birthday gift you could have given me.**

**Anyway, here's the next chap, as I have promised. I really tried to finish it for you guys. And today is my birthday (happy birthday to me!) so be nice. I hope you won't be disappointed much.**

Chapter 14

_**(Magic and Madness)**_

****

_Rukia, taking a deep breath, thinking that it's now or never, slowly lifted her eyes towards the other side of the stairs, looking directly at the eyes of her intended. Then the world stopped and ceased._

_Ichigo, upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, somehow quite irate, looked at the other side, expecting to see the redhead hime-san'. But his breath latched in his throat, his jaw dropping. Everything else vanished except for the beautiful woman staring directly opposite him._

---------------------------------------------------------

Rukia could not believe her eyes. Were the gods really that angry with her? Why'd she have to suffer like this she didn't know. She stopped dead in her tracks, closing her eyes for a few seconds, then opening them slowly, hoping against hope that her eyes were merely playing tricks with her. But no such luck. The guy, whom she had so lost herself with in a kiss was there, right in front of her, staring right back at her. Standing in the same spot where her supposed to be intended should have been standing.

Oh Kami, It's him! It's him, dear god it's him. He's… Oh my god, he's…my…my…oh dear lord, he's my fiancé. Oh no! No. It can't be. Argh, no! He's my fiancé!

Ichigo could still not believe how crazy this night has been. She was there, the enchantress that he has so passionately kissed earlier, was there, right before his very eyes. The woman that he had so wanted to see was now standing in front. He shook his head, trying to clear his now muddled brain. But she was still there. Why? He thought. Why was she there? Where was Hime-san? Why was she standing there and not Hime-san?

But what the heck anyway? She's here. She's standing there, right in front of him, where his supposed to be intended should have been.

He felt his knees go weak. Oh shit! No, she can't be. She can't possibly be her. He looked left and right, then straight back at her. His heart already beating fast as reality dawned on him.

Damn! She really is my fiancée! His heart lightened considerably. It's really her. Somehow, suddenly, the idea of meeting his intended didn't seem as daunting as before. And the thought of being married to the princess was once again sparkling with appeal. Dear lord, she really is his fiancée. He could have almost smirked in delight at the wonderful revelation.

Rukia didn't know how long she had been staring straight at him. How long she had been immobilized in shock, speechless and stunned? A minute? And hour? It doesn't matter, because she was quite sure that he was just as shocked and surprised as he was. That quick intake of breath, open mouthed stare, shrugging of his head as if clearing thoughts and checking reality, could only mean that the surprise was also on his side and not just on hers.

Then she saw him smirk, and blood rushed to her face. That arrogant bastard! She saw him straighten up and took a step towards her. His actions deliberate and sure. Cocky asshole! The fact that her brother was just a few paces away kept her rooted to the ground and standing as calm as she could muster. If not for that she would have boxed that arrogance away by now.

His heart is definitely soaring. The fact that the princess was not 'Hime-san' was enough reason for him to celebrate. But to be engaged to _her_, that was just oh so, so wonderful. He was lost in his own thoughts that he did not notice the rigid way she was standing and the frown that marred her beautiful face, or at least the parts that he could see.

He bowed and offered his hand as soon as he reached her. "Shall we your highness?" he asked and watched her curtsy stiffly and uncomfortably put her hand in his. He led her down the remaining steps in into the middle of the room. He could tell something was wrong. There was none of the elegance that he saw in her earlier. And she was looking at anywhere but him. He felt her stiffen more when he grasped her waist and started to lead her in the dance. He felt like dancing with a board or something. What could be wrong?

---------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya was standing a few paces behind the two. He also saw the smirk that impudent twerp gave her sister earlier and his fist tightened. He had wanted, so badly, to throw him down the remaining steps when he saw the hesitation he had earlier. Just one wrong move, he thought then, just one tiny wrong move and I'll have your ass bleeding and gutted on the walls, and to hell with the norms. But seeing the total change in the brat's attitude towards his sister, this silent threat rang more ominously in his head than before. Your hands better stay where they are supposed to stay you kozo! Or you'll soon be looking for them rolling off on the wasted floor. He thought murderously.

He never thought that seeing his sister being figuratively taken away from him, from his protection and guidance could hurt him too. He was now thinking of the up coming festival and smiled inwardly. Enjoy it while you can kozo, 'cause in the following days, you will surely regret everything. And he continued to think of ways to torture and disable the young knight, while his eyes are still glued on the kozo's hands, watching, waiting, ready to tear those hands off its owner.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo could not believe that this was the very same woman he had danced and kissed earlier. Whatever is wrong he didn't know. He looked down at her but was met with the top of her head. She still wasn't looking at him. Dammit! Is his shirt buttons more interesting than him? Oh no, his pride won't and can't even comprehend and accept it. Look at me, he silently commanded, staring, boring holes in her skull, dammit, look at me! His hands tightened it's grip on her waist and pulled her closer.

She was angry. How could someone who kissed so sweet be such and arrogant jerk? Oh, no. Rukia Kuchiki, the Princess Kuchiki shall not let that insult pass. Oh, no, she won't. She let him take her hand and escort her to the dance floor. She let him lead her in the waltz. But she wasn't even cooperating with him. She was deliberately trying to maintain a rigid posture. Whatever happened earlier will not happen again. Just because she let him kiss her earlier does not mean that she'll willing let him do it again. Or that she want him to do it again. Oh, no, she doesn't.

But dammit! Her body was reacting in the exact opposite of what her brain is saying. The moment he held her hands, she felt the same fluttering in her tummy like earlier. Even the warmth his body is radiating, being this close to her, is affecting her, making her feel all light and giddy. And oh God! That hand on her waist…even when she's trying to act stiff and aloof, she can't ignore the thrill it gives her.

She could feel him staring right down at her, could almost hear his silent command. It took all of her willpower to keep her eyes at his very ordinary shirt button. She felt him grip her tighter, leaning her body closer to his, commanding her to give in. Yes, her body screamed, no, her mind opposed. Whoever said that the mind was stronger was way, way wrong. Dead wrong.

Ichigo could feel her body loosening and softening up. He smirked once again, just a little more he thought. Just look at me, please, he silently pleaded. He shifted his hand from her waist to the small of her back and pulled her even closer. "Princess" he said.

It wasn't the action, or even the words. It was the way he said her title, somewhere between a plea and command. The frustration was there, but so was patience and enough control. She slowly lifted her face to his, her eyes burning a path from his neck, to his strong chin, to those addicting lips, going up encountering his mask, then looking straight at his eyes.

Ichigo felt as if the air was knocked off him. Her eyes, her beautiful beguiling blue eyes were as mesmerizing as her face. And all he could do was look, and look, quite captivated by her eyes.

It was a mistake, she knew. The moment her eyes looked straight at his, was that black, no, lighter, brown, quite amber eyes, any other thoughts was lost in her mind.

Everything dimmed around them. It was just like a spell has been cast over them and everything else vanished, leaving just the two of them dancing beautifully and gracefully to the music, conscious only of each other, oblivious to everything around them. Somehow, they were back inside the pavilion and the magic wrapped around them, as tangible and palpable, as ever present as it was earlier.

---------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya was still standing in the sidelines, watching silently and placidly at the lovely couple. That was what the guests could see of the prince. His face was still as calm as always. But inside he was seething in ire. How dare that, that gaki hold his sister so close like that? He wanted to thrash him right then and there, but forced himself to watch. Principally, and basically, there was nothing wrong with the way that kozo is holding his sister. They were now officially engaged and fiancée's were given the liberty to hold their intended a bit closer and put their hand in their back rather than just in the waist. But to his eyes, that was equivalent to groping his sister in broad daylight. And that makes his blood boil over. For the nth time since Yamaji-sama had bethrothed Rukia to this no good twerp, Byakuya found himself cursing the rules and stupid norms.

----------------------------------------------------

"I told you so Chad" Ishida said smiling at his friend while his hand was outstretched, palm up waiting for something from his friend. "That is just your problem, you put too much trust at our stupid companion over there." His other hand pointing at the couple who are still dancing below.

Chad grunted and handed him a hundred bucks.

"See what I mean? He's so dense that he can't even recognize who he's dancing with. Stupid really." Uryuu kept on while counting his money and then pocketing it after.

"He's just pre occupied" Chad said, but he was smiling. The money doesn't really matter. But the look on Ichigo's face was quite enough for him. The great knight, Sir Kurosaki, has finally fallen. Who would have thought that it'll only take a tiny form of a woman to do that?

------------------------------------------------------

"Renji, come on man!" Shuuhei nudged his stoic and angry friend. "If Captain Ichimaru sees us, we'll be in a lot of trouble" He further added. They were beside the balustrade of the second story, looking down at Rukia and her fiancée and totally ignoring their duties for the night.

It was clear to anyone who is watching the two, that there is a certain chemistry between them. The moment they looked into each others eyes, everyone knew, this wasn't a simple engagement. There was something almost tender in the way the two were dancing. And this, this just hurts him more. He could barely hear what Shuuhei was saying. In fact, he wasn't even listening. He was clutching the hilt of his sword with one hand, while the other was closed in a tight fist.

When Rukia told him about this engagement, he got the feeling that she wasn't happy about the entire situation. But if he would rely on what he is seeing, then, she wasn't as opposed to this as she originally had him believe.

Why Rukia? Why? What does he have that I don't? Why couldn't you look at me that way? Why can't you look at me the same way you are looking at him? He breathed deeply, willing his unshed tears to dry up. Somehow, seeing her dancing so intimately with that, that guy, was worse than hearing her say that she's engaged.

"You want to kick his ass and beat him senseless huh?" Upon hearing his captains voice, Shuuhei nearly lost his balance before straightening up gain. Shit! He thought, I am so gonna get it now. He looked at Renji who was still busy watching the two downstairs, still unaware of the situation, totally ignoring the captain. Thinking fast, he stepped on his foot, hard, just to get his attention.

"What the…" he felt Hisagi's foot on his. He turned around ready to bite his head off only to come face to face with sly smiling face of Captain Ichimaru. "Gah!" and leaned back putting as much distance between his face and the captains.

"I can help you with that you know" Gin said while his eyes was looking at what Renji was looking at earlier.

"What?" he said, not knowing what the captain was talking about.

"With whatever you are thinking of doing with Sir Kurosaki." This time he looked at him, his face still scrunched up in his signature creepy smile. "I'll help you" Turning back at the dancing couple. "Do you want to?"

"How?" Renji asked unhesitatingly.

"Tomorrow, 8 sharp, training grounds" Ichimaru said leaving the two. "Oh, and by the way, Hisagi, Abarai, penitentiary hall later, you know the drill."

Hisagi swallowed hard, "Shit" He looked accusingly at Renji, ready to bite his head off, but his friend was neither daunted nor afraid of their fore coming penalty. He was instead looking at the direction where his captain had left. "Man, don't tell me you're going to take up on his offer?" Seeing no change in Renji's granite features "You're crazy you know that?"

"I won't give her up that easily. Not without a fight" was all Renji said before leaving a still fuming Shuuhei inside the ballroom.

"Fuck" he said while rubbing his hands on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was not aware of how long they have been dancing. All he knows is that in his hands was the most enchanting creature he had ever laid eyes on and he was not going to argue if the song would go on all night. Was it minutes? Seconds? And yet he can't tear his eyes off her. He could not mistake the question in her eyes. The confusion and uncertainty was there. But there is something awfully familiar with those eyes. It's as if he already knows her. Why? Who is she really?

Rukia felt as if he was looking straight into her soul the way he was staring at her. She felt so exposed, yet safe at the same time. Why she asked. Why doesn't she feel threatened or trapped? Why was it that she feels almost safe and protected in his arms? Why? Why does it all seem familiar? Where have I seen those eyes before?

The music hushed into its last notes but the two barely noticed it, lost in each others eyes and each ones thoughts. Everyone in the ballroom waited in quiet anticipation for the final curtsy that would signify the end of the dance, yet the two still held on to each other, still lost in their own world.

"I advise that you unhand my sister this minute Kurosaki" The two jumped apart from hearing Byakuya's words. Ichigo was scowling at the intrusion, but Rukia was beet red from embarrassment. She heard her brother cough and regained her senses, she quickly curtsied to her partner and let him place her hand in the crook of his arm.

"What know?" Ichigo whispered to the princess. He doesn't really know what to do next. The prince was looking at him as if expecting something. What ever it is, he sure hope it isn't about handing the princess back to him because he sure as hell won't.

Is he for real or what? Rukia didn't expect him to be so ignorant of common etiquette. She looked at him, but was met with a blank stare. Man! He really doesn't know! "Ah, we mingle with the crowd" she said lamely. Man, how stupid can one get anyway?

Ichigo saw her look "Hey not everyone is born with sticks up their assess you know!" so what if he didn't know how this things exactly work out? Not everyone does. What is her problem anyway? He was extremely pissed at the way she looked at him when he asked about it.

He was still peeved at her reaction when he saw her blanch, her hand tightening unconsciously on his arm. He followed her gaze and understood. There, before them where hordes of people, looking like vultures, waiting for their chance to congratulate them, or better yet, get the inner scoop on things. Nosy, meddlesome, prying hypocrites.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Thank God! I didn't think I could have endured much more of that" Rukia said as they were locked themselves inside a private study. She removed her hand from his arm and went to the other side of the room. She needs distance. She couldn't think straight when she was within his grasp. Ichigo was just looking at her, watching, waiting.

"Why?" she finally asked.

He understood what she was asking. And he racked his brain for a plausible explanation for his actions, but no matter how much he tried to think up of reasons, there was none that he could offer her. He put his hands in the pockets of his pants and looked straight at her. "I don't know" he answered honestly. "I… I wasn't planning anything" He could tell that she wasn't convinced. "Look…" he said with an exasperated sigh "I honestly wasn't expecting that things…things would belike this. Heck, I even tried to stop the whole thing."

She felt as if he had just slapped him. Oh god, he didn't want her. She hung her head, shame washing over her. The last vestige of her pride was just as easily trampled by this guy.

"Hey" Ichigo said "I didn't mean it like that" but she still wouldn't look at him. Damn! "It's just that, there is, well… what I mean to say is, there is this girl…" Damn! Communicating is definitely not one of his stronger points. She still hasn't said anything. "What I really mean is that, for a while, I thought that I was, have fallen for this girl. She's really a character and quite a handful…" he sat in one of the chairs, elbows on his knees "she's strong and well, she got this beautiful blue eyes, just like yours." He waited for her to say something, but when she remained silent, he continued on "but her brother had betrothed her to someone else, and, I was engaged as well. Then I saw you and, it, it just happened." He looked at her, arms turned upward, pleading for her to understand, only to be met with a large, hard, leather bound book. "oomph, whadafuck???!!!"

"You!" Rukia couldn't contain her anger anymore. She was now standing over him a finger pointed at his face "Baka!" she said while kicking him repetitively on the shin. My god! If he could have just told her and her brother sooner, then they wouldn't be in such a fix. "It's all your fault!"

"What?!" he was clutching his battered leg while hopping to the farthest side of the room. "Look lady, I tried to prevent this, I really did!"

"Yeah, you tried to ditch me. Yey! Such a sweet thing to know" she said sarcastically, her hand on another leather bound book. She didn't know why the hell she was upset. She doesn't like him. uh-uh, no she definitely does not like him. But the things he said, wanting to break off their engagement, liking somebody else, it just, makes her want to smack his head over and over again.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he said while taking cover behind one of the chairs. Christ! She's a raving lunatic! It was understandable that she be upset. But violence what not something he expected from the supposed to be well bred young princess. Dammit, she hits just like Rukia.

"Whatever. There is nothing we can do now." she said as she slumped in a chair. The engagement was already announced, and breaking it off now would just mean embarrassment for her clan and kingdom. Suddenly feeling tired of everything she closed her eyes and removed her mask, her finger pinching the bridge of her nose. Her head was pounding and there is nothing more that she wants than to curl up in her bed and forget.

Ichigo just stood there. For the third time that day he felt as if the wind has been knocked out of him and found himself totally unprepared and speechless. He tried to talk, call her name, but his voice seemed to have left him. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest, his head spinning, his legs softening to a jelly like state. He called her name, but all that came out was a small croak. Then everything went black.

**[A/N**

**whew! Damn! I totally lost it. Got to go and buy imagination from the supermarket again. Anyone who knows where I can get it on sale?**

**Sorry if there wasn't much fluff, but this chap is basically a transitional chap. Hope I didn't disappoint you guys.**

**And please, I'm begging you all, review. Tell me what you think. **


	15. Oh Brother!

**Disclaimer: I still am trying to think of ways to make K.T. hand over the rights of Bleach to me.**

**Sorry for the long wait. Just had to take a breather there.**

**Anyways, belated happy holidays to everyone.**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**bleATCH**

**akirk84029**

**cola1012003**

**AHHHH**

**CharmedNightSkye**

**Raneechan**

**Ryukansen**

**craziestanimefan**

**Behan**

**anime addict**

**intercostalspace**

**RavenWolf11**

**Yuyukawai**

**Chappi15**

**Kou Haruko**

**Kata2818**

**NanaoFan**

**lynn77elric**

**xxtoushirolovesmexx**

**Glorious Kyouro Shimuri**

**Strawberry-Ringo**

**vreni**

**crimsoneli**

**To those whom I was not able to reply for your reviews, well, sorry, but I did not forget you guys. And big big thanks to each and everyone!**

**Anyway, here is the next chap. Hope you guys like this too. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

_**(Oh brother!)**_

_Ichigo just stood there. For the third time that day he felt as if the wind has been knocked out of him and found himself totally unprepared and speechless. He tried to talk, call her name, but his voice seemed to have left him. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest, his head spinning, his legs softening to a jelly like state. He called her name, but all that came out was a small croak. Then everything went black._

--------------------------------------------------------

She heard a thud and opened her eyes. What was that? And where is Kurosaki-kun? She looked right and left, but he was nowhere to be found. Dammit, that bas… "Oh my God!" she suddenly stood up, there, behind the chair, was the _the_ Sir Kurosaki, Knight of the realm, lying unconscious on the floor. What the hell happened anyway? She went to him and tapped her foot on his shin "hey", but there was no response. She tried kicking harder, but still there was no reaction at all. She looked around, trying to assimilate the situation when her eyes came upon a pitcher of water on the table. Yes, that, she could use that.

Ichigo sputtered "Gyahh! Pwahhh! What the???" while shaking off the drops of water from his face and head. "Who did that?" he asked threateningly, his eyes now fully focused on his surroundings, his mind already thinking up of ways to make the culprit pay.

"Oh, your awake" Rukia said dead panned. She was not impressed. She was not impressed at all. Honestly, what kind of a knight has, gets fainting spells? Seriously!

His eyes zoomed in on the petite princess, who was bending over, one arm stretched out front holding a empty upside down pitcher above his still dripping wet head. "You!" he said. Everything came back rushing in his head. A smile tugged his lips, oh he is going to get even with her, his midget.

Rukia watched the array of emotions flash on his face. She noticed his bewildered eyes take focus and look at her intently. She watched as those eyes gain recognition and an evil glimmer. She saw his lips slant up in an evil smirk and she knew that whatever it was that is going inside his brain was not something good, at least not for her. She cautiously took a step back, trying to get as much distance from him. But her fiancée was faster, his hand snaked up and took hold of her wrist and yanked her down against him.

Rukia found herself flung down, lying on top of her definitely demented fiancée whose hands were now at her waist holding her firmly against him. With much disdain as she can possibly muster "Unhand me right this instant" as she tried to wriggle out from his grasp.

"No. I like you there" and he further strengthened his hold on her.

"Why you?!" Rukia was furious! "Let go of me this instant!"

"No" he smiled smugly as he felt her try desperately to get off him.

"Let me go!" this time she tried banging her hand down on his chest. "Maybe you don't care about propriety, but my brother does. Unhand me now!" She was till stuggling valiantly to get off him.

Deciding that he didn't want her painful jabs in his chest, he rolled over, bringing her with him, taking hold of both her wrist at the same time. Their positions were now reversed with Rukia under him, his legs pinning hers while her wrists were held above her head with his left hand.

"Propriety? Since when have you learned that word?" He asked teasingly while his other hand was tracing a finger in her jaw. He is so enjoying this at the moment. He could still not believe his luck. Who would have thought that the girl that had somehow wormed her way into his heart was the very same girl that he is about to marry? And who would have thought that the girl that he was so attracted to a while ago in that dimly lit pavilion was the very same girl he was supposed to live happily ever after with?

He looked at her still bewildered and somehow defiant eyes. Those beautiful violent orbs that could and would seduce any man would be caught in it. And she was his. His to have and to hold. This girl that could and would tempt him and drive him probably out of his mind. Who would stand up with her own ideals and her courage that could faze even a skilled enemy. Who is lovely from inside and out, with a pure heart full of love and sympathy for others, those and a whole lot more. And she was his. This beautiful, courageous, extraordinary girl is his. And in one of those very rare times, he smiled a genuine smile, while his finger was still tracing her amazingly silky soft cheeks.

The only thing Rukia was thinking of when he got her pinned down was how to get away from his hold. But when he started to caress her cheeks every thought went out the window, replaced by a feeling of warmth. As she looked into his eyes, she found something there. Something that had made her limbs go weak. He was happy about something. But what caught her the most was the tenderness in those amber eyes. And the way his fingers would affectionately stroke her face as if it was a precious porcelain that would break with just the slight pressure. Who are you? Her mind just kept on asking.

"Rukia" he said breathlessly. His lips captured hers in a kiss unlike the first one. There was an urgency in his kiss. His tongue slanted over her lips, asking, seeking, insistent, taking entrance. His mouth was coaxing, his kiss deep and sure.

He kissed her hard, trying to tell her with his actions, his kiss and lips, everything that he had been and is feeling. He let go of her wrists and the moment he did, her hands found their way into his head and hair, running over his orange locks adding more pressure to the already heated kiss.

He let go of her lips, trying to force oxygen back to his deprived lungs, and trailed kisses down her jaw and neck. He wanted to feel her soft skin against his face, but the mask he's wearing prevents him from doing so. "Fuck" he said harshly his hand going over his mask in his clumsy attempt to hastily remove his mask.

"I would suggest that you watch you words Kurosaki"

His hand stilled when he heard the voice and his body tensed as he felt the tip of a sword in his throat. Oh he is totally screwed and he knows it.

The voice was like a splash of cold water in her face. "B-br-brother!" He was towering over them, eyes hard and glinting, and his sword was pointed directly at her fiancée's throat. Realizing the very compromising situation they are in, she tried to push him off her and wriggle out but moving a six feet ton of flesh was not very easy specially for someone as small and petite as her. She is in hell of a mess and she knows it.

"And get the hell off my sister" his voice held a murderous tone, and his sword with it's tip digging in the soft flesh of his neck is not actually making it easy for him to move. He could feel a little trickle of blood running down from his neck. Slowly he stood up, trying to put as much distance from the sword and his precious neck. As he regained the use of his two feet he offered a hand to the Rukia but she was already up and brushing down her gown.

"Back off" the prince said, adding more pressure on the small wound in his throat. He had no choice but to back down a few steps.

Byakuya was fuming. He got there just in time to see the bastard groping and kissing his sister, on the floor of one of the rooms open to guest for the night. He was kissing her! He had her sister on her back, pinned down by his weight. Bastard! If he hadn't gotten here sooner, something might have happened.

"Brother, please" Rukia implored, knowing full well the meaning of the murderous look in her brother's eyes. She doesn't know why she is protecting or at least trying to protect her fiancée. But she just couldn't allow her brother to kill him either.

"Get out Rukia" his eyes not leaving Ichigo's face and neither is his sword.

"But…" whatever words she planned to say got stuck in her throat as the Byakuya fixed his angry eyes at her. "Now" he boomed and Rukia found herself held by Ulquiorra by the elbow, dragging her out of the room.

"Ulqui, please, nii-sama's going to hurt him" she pleaded.

"No" the stoic royal guard said "You've done much damage already for the night" and just continued to drag her off to her room.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Don't talk to her like that!" He couldn't take it any longer. How dare this so called brother shout at her and treat her like that. He could still see the look on Rukia's face when she was imploring her brother to stop. He also saw the look of hurt that has passed her face when her brother shouted at her. No one, absolutely no one is allowed to hurt her, not when he is around.

He took a step forward, removed his damn mask, his anger still high, but it only had the sword digging deeper in his neck. The prince had not said anything, yet. But the look of disdain on his face and the dangerous glimmer in the princes' eyes was enough to make him rethink his actions. Unarmed without his sword, he just stood his ground, thinking that if the prince would attack him, then he'd just have to use his hands instead. It wasn't the best option, he knew, but he'd be dammed if he'd just let the prince get the upper hand.

Byakuya was still trying to control himself. He was mad as hell that this stupid excuse of a knight tried to touch his sister. That he actually took such liberties with her. Liberties that he would not, never condone. He could easily scatter this twerp's innards on the floor. Actually, that is what he is itching to do. To hell with the rules!

He pulled back taking the sword away from the gaki's already bleeding neck and held it close to his body, it's hilt a few centimeters away from his chest Right now he couldn't really careless about the rules or the repercussions involved. He opened his mouth and whispered the words "Chire…"

For a moment Ichigo felt relieved that the prince decided to back down. Maybe he was just angry at the sight that he came into. Heck, if any of the twins were in the same situation he didn't know if he would be able to hold back. Ignoring the sticky liquid trickling down his neck "Look, I'm sor…' But the words died in his throat as he saw the prince lift his sword up in front. He is going to attack, his mind screamed. He took a fighting stance with arms braced and ready at each side and hand closed into fists. The hell he's gonna take that without putting up a fight.

"…Senbon…"but he stopped as he saw his sword inch by inch getting covered with ice. "Don't stick your business where it isn't welcome" he said, not batting an eyelash, still not withdrawing his sword.

"But you see it is my business your highness" a small guy said as he moved from behind the prince, his hair a silvery mass atop his head, his hand already holding on to his zanpakutou.

"Toushiro?" dumbfounded, Ichigo asked. What is he doing here anyway?

"That's _Sir_ Hitsugaya to you!" The new comer yelled.

"Leave now Hitsugaya. I will not repeat my self twice" The prince quietly said.

Hitsugaya could see the ice covering the princes' sword slowly cracking up and starting to disintegrate. "Oh, but the King would not be happy if I left without giving you his message your highness" he said while holding out a small parchment for the prince. "Oh, and he also said 'one week, and he's all yours' " he was now almost beside the still seething prince "He told me to tell you that if something like this arises"

The prince looked at Ichigo long and hard before replying "One week kozo, one week" and with that he sheathed his sword and turned away without even a backward glance.

Ichigo heaved a sigh of relief. Not that he was afraid of the prince or anything. But he knew that it would not be wise for him to anger the prince further. Not to mention the state his limbs would be in after the midget found out that he had hurt her brother. He looked at the king's emissary "Thanks man!"

The said emissary just smirked "Don't thank me, yet Kurosaki. Not until you have seen this" and threw another sealed envelope in Ichigo's way.

--------------------------------------------------------

Rukia was standing out the moonlit balcony of her room, jumbling thoughts about the evenings happenings running in her mind. Tonight, in a span of a few hours, her world came tumbling down. She met a gorgeous man in a dimly lit pavilion, kissed him, then announced to the whole kingdom that she's engaged, to no other than the guy that she had passionately kissed, not just once, but twice! And worse, her own brother caught her doing just so. And not to mention that she still didn't know her own fiancées' face!

Oh Kami sama! What the hell is happening to me? She asked. First off, she kissed a guy. A random guy who just happens to be in the same place as she was. A guy whom she doesn't even know how he looks like. And that second kiss, how could she have ever allowed that to happen? They were inside a public room for goodness! Not to mention that they were both on the floor, (the floor, dammit!) in a very compromising position too! Anyone could have walked in on them, not that she would just gladly do it if it was in a private and secluded part of the palace, (because that would be an entirely different matter) but still. And of all people to get caught by, why does it have to be her brother? Why?

But the biggest mystery and puzzle to her was her own reaction to her intended. How could he have so much effect on her? How could he so easily weave that spell around her that shuts her mind completely that she loses all rational thought? How could he so effortlessly draw her into that warm sweet cocoon where nothing else matters but the saccharine sweetness of his kiss? Why? How?

It is all the fault of that damn mask wearing perverted male demon that she had the misfortune of being betrothed to. Damn him! She took a deep breath, thinking of how to deal with her currently messed up life. "Oh god!" she groaned "I am so, so screwed" leaning down, "Why me?" she asked while banging her head on the cemented balustrade of her balcony.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was rubbing the sore spot on his neck "Dammit!" He said frustratedly as he thought of the events that happened earlier. Just when it was getting to the good part, her friggin' monster of a brother just had to walk in on them. And now he wants his head and probably his ass on a silver platter, preferably disconnected from the rest of his body. "Shit!" Why do big brothers have to be such pain in the ass? And it was just his luck the Rukia's brother was the biggest pain in the ass ever to have graced this planet.

He stopped and looked around. Where exactly is he anyway? He has been walking in the palace grounds since he left a smirking Toushiro inside the 'desecrated' room, intent on finding Rukia's bedroom window or something. It was hard to see, everything was coated in darkness, even the silvery light of the moon was hiding beneath the passing clouds. Just as ha was about to retrace his steps, he heard a muffled groan. He stilled and listened, his face looking towards the source of the sound. It was hard to see exactly what it was, but he was sure there was someone there, just about above him. As if listening to his silent request, the clouds cleared and the moon's rays illuminated the place. There he saw, in the balcony above, was the very same woman he was thinking of, leaning down on the balustrade, literally banging her forehead on it repeatedly while saying something he could not comprehend yet from the distance. "Stupid Midget" he said while getting closer to the walls. He removed his black coat, and threw it to the ground. He then untucked his shirt from the waistband of his pants and gingerly made his way up the vine covered walls of the palace. He just has to see her.

She stopped her endless banging and questioning and listened. She was sure she heard something from below. Slowly and quietly she made her way to the corner and looked down, trying to see where the sound came from. But mother nature was against her as she hid the moon once again behind the clouds. With her room also bathed in darkness, Rukia couldn't see a thing, but she was now sure that something was there. The scuffling sounds were getting louder and closer.

Silently she took her zanpakutou from inside her room and unsheathed it. She took cover behind the curtains of the door and waited patiently for the intruder. Whoever it was came just in time. She was pissed and needed to vent some of her anger. She positioned her sword in front, horizontally, its tip towards the curtains edge ready to draw blood, and waited.

Ichigo was quickly climbing the wall. The thick growth of the vines was helping him gain footing and leverage. The bandana long gone from his head as a result of tangling with one of the sturdier trunk of the vines. He scanned the balcony as he gained the equal height only to be disappointed to see it empty. Where the hell could Rukia have gone? He asked. Maybe she was already inside her room, ready to sleep. A grin tugged the corners of his mouth as he cautiously climbed into the balcony, thinking of the shock and surprise Rukia would be in when she sees him. He pressed himself back into the wall peeking first into the dark room. Not seeing anything he took a step inside, still keeping himself against the walls. Another step, and stopped as he felt the cold tip of a blade against his neck for the second time that night.

Not again.

Fuck!

She had him! She felt her sword connect with the intruders flesh and smiled satisfactorily. Without wasting any second more, she swung her zanpakutou towards the intruder, intent on slashing him "Hiya!" and charged.

Instinctively, Ichigo sidestepped the blow and captured his assailants' wrist, keeping the sword away from him. She kicked, trying to regain her wrist, but he was faster and dodged her attack, which sent her falling back down on the hard floor, pulling the intruder along, falling against her.

She was once again pinned down the floor, helpless against the weight on her.

Good, I got you know, he thought.

Then the clouds drifted by and the moon was once again casting it's silver glow, illuminating the two people sprawled on the floor, revealing each others identity.

**A/N**

**Whew! I know, this chap did take long to finish, somewhere between the pages I lost my muse. Had a hard time finding it.**

**And I know in some part there I got a bit sappy and dopey, sorry, must be the after effects of a wedding that I attended. It was so romantic and I guess I kinda got carried away. That's when I got my muse back. I never knew I can be sappy and corny and dopey, it was the wedding I tell yah!**

**So, I know you all hate me for taking too long. But please, review. For the sake of my own sanity, I'm begging you guys, review please! **


	16. Troubled Thoughts

Chapter 16

**A/N**

**First of…. I am soooooooooo sorry for taking too long to update. If you guys have read my profile page, then you would know why.**

**Hope that you guys have not yet forgotten this fic. **

**Anyway, I know that I have left you waiting for far too long, so without much further ado… here it is**

**Disclaimer:**

**Though I am still mad at KT for the way he ended chap 423, sadly, Bleach still is lawfully his.**

**Chapter 16**

**Troubled Thoughts**

Rukia was struggling hard to get free when the moons rays inched into her bedchamber revealing an unruly patch of bright orange hair from the intruder. "Ich..I..Ichigo?" She blinked a few times just to be sure that it wasn't just an illusion. That Ichigo was really there inside her chambers, holding her down with his very own body.

As the moons rays revealed the face of his attacker, Ichigo loosened his grip a little. He silently thanked Kami for bringing luck into his side for once. There sprawled beneath him was no other that the very same woman he was looking for.

"Hi midget!" he said contentedly, not even bothering to get up. He just braced both his arms on the floor and raised himself on both knees, in a crouching position, to prevent him from crushing her.

"Get off me strawberry!" she said as she tried to wriggle out. But stopped when he held her shoulder to keep her from moving out of his grasps. "Nah uh midget. I kinda like you there" he said with a smug grin.

The familiarity of his words had her looking straight back at him. It was a mistake. The moment her violet eyes met his light brown ones, she got the same sickening feeling from the pit of her stomach.

Rukia closed her eyes. Dammit! Not now! she said silently She kept asking herself and Kami-sama for whatever wrong she did in her life that she deserves to be tormented like this. She doesn't need this now. Not when she still doesn't know what is happening between his fiancée and her brother. But thinking about her intended couldn't even stop the flurry of butterflies playing in the pit of her tummy. Oh god! She thought. I can't be attracted to them both. It's just not proper! And after everything that has happened between her and her fiancée, its just not right! "Ichigo… this is not right. Get off me" she said still not looking in to his eyes for fear of breaking down. Everything is just so confusing. And it's all happening so fast. She doesn't know if she could deal with it. How could her once simple life get so screwed?

Ichigo was looking at her face intently. There was something wrong. She suddenly looked tired. And defeated. She wouldn't even meet his gaze. "Rukia" he breathed as he captured her chin with his forefinger and thumb and tried to make her face him.

"Don't" she pleaded. She didn't want to look at his eyes, resisting his pull. She couldn't. After what she had allowed to happen between her and her fiancée, she has no right to look into Ichigo's eyes. "This is wrong Ichigo. You shouldn't even be here"

Ichigo could sense something amiss in Rukia's reaction. She wouldn't even look at him straight in the eye. As if she was ashamed of something. As if she was ashamed of herself. He silently cursed her brother. Thinking that it was because of what her brother did to her earlier "Don't be ashamed, it wasn't your fault, if anything, you should blame your stuck up bastard of a brother."

"Don't you dare talk about my brother like that!" Rukia said vehemently after slapping any part that is within her hands reach. Ichigo almost lost his balance with her reaction. "Dammit midget! Why the hell are you so violent anyway? He truly is you know."

Rukia thought that her jab would allow her room to escape from him, but he still did not release her. "Is not!" she automatically countered. "He's…just…looking out, for me"

Ichigo just snorted. After everything Byakuya did, she still was defending her. "Whatever midget, I'd still say he's got a stick rammed and stuck up his ass"

Rukia's eyes turned into slits "Well at least my brother actually have brains inside his thick skull, unlike an air headed fruit like you! He just, he just cares about me, about my future…a lot."

"Che!" Ichigo snorted.

Rukia stopped struggling. All the questions and uncertainties began to plague her once more. At times like this, she just wants to crawl inside some dark hoe where no one can disturb her. "Could you let me up please?" she said in a soft voice

Ichigo felt the energy drain out from the petite princess. Her eyes were lidded , lips pressed together in a frown. "Whatever midget" he said, waiting for her retaliation. But none came. Sensing the change in her mood, Ichigo sighed and decided to hear her out first. Let not it be said that he, Ichigo Kurosaki was not a gentleman.

Slowly he stood up and offered her his arm, which she accepted without a word. He watched her dust herself off, still not looking directly at him. Her forlorn stance and melancholy aura did nothing but increase his annoyance. Was it really that disturbing to be engaged to him? Did she really find it a sacrifice to wed him? Did she find him repulsive?

"Look Rukia, what happened to us, this…"

"Is nothing!" she said, not letting him finish. It wasn't right to keep him so close, when she knew that they were both just going to suffer more with each passing day. They were both engaged. And it wouldn't be fair to their respective betrotheds.

It felt worse than being stabbed right through his heart. How could she dismiss it like that? Those kisses they shared has rocked the earth beneath his very feet. It has left him shaken to the very core of his soul. How could she just dismiss it like that?

"Don't you say that again" he said in a low menacing voice. "You know it very well was anything but nothing!" biting out each word, while slowly advancing towards her. He grabbed her by the waist and dragged her close to his body, his other hand on her nape, painfully holding it, applying pressure to make her look up . "This is not nothing!" he said as he swooped down and captured her mouth in a kiss.

She was supposed to stop it. She was supposed to say no. She was not supposed to feel the tingle of desire that shot up from her toes. She was not supposed to feel the heat unfurling in her gut that raced up to her throat eliciting a moan from her. Her hands which were braced against his is chest was not supposed to clutch it tighter or ran it through his nape. She was not supposed to lean closer, fitting her body against his. And she was definitely not supposed to return the kiss, slanting her head, giving him access to the inner recesses of her mouth.

And yet she did.

Ichigo wanted to make a point. He wanted her to admit that the kiss that they shared earlier was more than just nothing. That it affected her as much as it did him. But with the feel of her soft luscious lips opening for him, parrying with him, letting him taste the sweetness that is hers and hers alone, his brain had stopped thinking all together.

Eyes closed, his breath ragged, he touched his forehead to hers while waiting for both their breathing and heart rate to slow down. He looked at her still closed eyes and her upturned face and wondered. What was this effect that she had on him? How could he lose his head with just a kiss from her?

"That was definitely not nothing" he said to her as she slowly opened her eyes. "Whatever the circumstances…" he stopped abruptly as he felt Ishida's reiatsu. It was a warning. Something must be terribly wrong for Ishida to summon him and alert him in this way.

"Whatever it is, we have it. It is something." He looked at her, eyes steady and direct, almost pleading, his hands gently cupping her face. "I will prove to you and to everybody else, that I am worthy. That this… us… is not nothing. I will prove it" he said, still holding her close to him. He felt another wave of reiatsu from Ishida. And with a small peck on her lips, he quickly rushed out back to her balcony and jumped off.

"Dammit Ishida, this better be good" he said aloud as he stomp of towards his comrades location, His hands still clutching his rear, massaging his aching butt that had unceremoniously met the ground smack on, in his haste to get down Rukia's balcony.

Rukia has not moved from her spot. Her fingers slowly touching her lips. Questions too difficult to answer swirled in her mind. How? How did it come to this? Why? Why does she react that way to Ichigo and her fiancee's kisses? Who is her fiancée? Where does her feelings and reactions stem from? What is the meaning and the reason behind her actions? Actions that she never thought she would be responsible of doing.

And why does it feel so right? So familiar? Ichigo's lips and kiss felt awfully familiar. She shrugged her head. It couldn't be, couldn't have been. Maybe it was just her inexperience in this matters that's why she felt that those three kisses were from one and the same man. Maybe that is just the way all kisses feels like, tastes like.

She sighed. How could things get so complicated? Why her?

"You do know that if the prince ever catches your ignorant leader in her sister's room, he will be skinned alive, right?" Gin said lazily, sitting in the chair by the door.

Ishida readjusted his glasses and looked straight at the sly smiling fox like face before them. "No, not likely" he said politely, while cursing his dandelion friend from hell and back. Both he and Chad are inside one of the big formal office like rooms in the palace, being 'accompanied' by the silver haired knight. It would have been a normal enough meeting had his friend, and he uses the term so very lightly now, just graced them with his presence in the first place. But then of course, Ichigo being Ichigo, was nowhere to be found and the prince along with the rest of them had been left waiting for him to arrive.

Where the hell is Ichigo anyway? It wasn't like him to just simply leave them inside the enemy's camp. Also, the question of the princes' reiatsu overflow earlier was still bugging him. He was pretty sure Ichigo had something to do with it.

He just hopes that the prince was wrong in assuming that Ichigo was with the princess at this very moment. Or Ichigo just might actually get his ass whipped and skinned by an angry brother. He almost smiled at the thought of Ichigo getting caught by the prince in a compromising situation with the princess. He would surely love to be there when that happens.

Byakuya walked quickly towards Rukias room, Ulquiora following closely behind. If he ever finds that ryoka there, to hell with what the king says, he will personally see to it that his remains would be shredded to bits and pieces where it could be mistaken for soil fertilizer.

How dare did that fool make them wait, right inside his own home. How dare he not come to the scheduled meeting when he was the very reason they were having it?

With a steely glance at the guards on his sisters door went scrambling about. Without even waiting for any announcement, Byakuya pushed the door open and went directly into the inner chambers of Rukia's room. With a nod to Ulquiora, said knight searched all the corners of the room for the trespasser.

He found his sister standing in the middle of her room, fingers on her lips, brows knit closely together, eyes clouded with a faraway look.

"Rukia"

His voice could have been a bucket of icy cold water thrown at her head with the way she reacted to it. She saw fidget, surprise registered in her quite puffy eyes, while she immediately moved her hands down her sides. And for a fleeting moment, Byakuya saw the confusion, sadness, hurt and anxiety reflected in the depths of her sisters eyes. And how she had closed off her emotions, masking her facial features. He saw how she had immediately tried to regain her composure, hands balled into fists, shoulders squared, head bowed down.

"Ru…" he started. But what can he say exactly? How can he ease her sister's suffering when he knew that he was one of the reasons for it? What can he say? When he knew that nothing he says will undo the damage that he has already dealt her? He took a step toward her but stopped. In one of the very rare moments in his life, he is at loss as to what to do and say.

He noticed Ulquiorra re-appear beside him and shake his head. And the assurance that that stupid boy was nowhere near his sister had him exhaling a long drawn breath.

Byakuya felt the tension leave his body. At this time he was very glad to be mistaken. He looked again at his still quiet sister and sighed. Maybe he was being too rough on her. He knew that she is more stressed out about all of this then he. It was her, and not him, who was being forced into this farce of a marriage. He felt bad about making Rukia the recipient of all his frustrations. But what can he do but continue on protecting her in the best possible way he can.

He stepped closer, narrowing the distance between him and his sister. "Rukia" he said softly. He wasn't actually waiting for a reaction… but Rukia's intentional disregard of his call made a little prickle of pain in his chest. Ignoring it "Be ready for lunch tomorrow. We will be discussing the terms of your engagement with the ryoka at lunch." Still not getting any sort of reaction, he sighed once again and left the room. She might not understand whatever he is doing right now, but he knew she will see it through his eyes later on. She may not like the means on how he would achieve his goals, but she would like the end result. Of that he was sure.

"Tell them that we will reschedule this meeting" he said icily. "And tell them to make sure that that stupid boy will be there, or the deal is off."

Ulquiorra watch his prince disappear into his own private wing of the palace. It was really a pity that the princess could not see everything that the prince was doing for her. With a sigh, he turned to the opposite direction, prepared to convey his highness' orders.

Ichigos's vein was ticking. He was sorely tempted to turn back and go bankai on that stoic Ulquiorra and wipe the slimy smile off that silver haired knight. He could bet his life that it was that damn stuck up his ass princes' idea to have them 'escorted' roughly out of the palace. Escorted my ass! There were thrown out! Thrown out without even a simple explanation whatsoever!

And after he had left things unfinished with Rukia to boot. Damn! Still feeling something akin to pain in his chest as he remembered how Rukia had termed what happened to them as 'nothing'. He would have wanted to… to what exactly? He sighed and shook his head. He doesn't exactly know what he wanted. Why is it that with Rukia, he seems to be unsure of anything? How can she simply make him lose his head with just the simple act of being there? One thing he was sure of, he would make her see that whatever it is that was between them, was not nothing. It was something. What is was he still could not put a finger to, but it was something.

With an angry shake of his head, he saw Ishida and Chad quietly walking ahead and him anger was rekindled. After leaving things unfinished with Rukia, he came and say Ishida and Chad sitting patiently with that snake eyed silver haired Gin. And without even giving any explanation, Ulquiorra arrived and said that the meeting was rescheduled for tomorrow, and produced two dozen royal guards to 'assist then out. More like throw them out was what happened!

"argh!" he said, his hands going through his mop of orange hair. "Damn that Byakuya!" snarling under his breath, his hands clenching and unclenching. Ire, hot and untempered was raging down his veins. The night did not come out just as he had expected. Just when he thought that lady luck was on his side, her royal freeze butt brother just had to come in the way.

"Tell me again…" he said stopping down on the middle of the road, eyes glaring at his comrade "and you'd better make your explanation fucking good Ishida" his eyes still blazing "why the fuck did you allow them to treat us like trash that fouls up the air that they were breathing that they couldn't wait to dispose of?" His voice rising, anger and disgust evident in his tone. "You damn well know we do not deserve to be treated like that!"

"And you!" his fingers raised accusingly at his friend "why the hell did you stop me?" remembering the vise like hold Chad had on his shoulder earlier, stopping him from retaliating and doing bodily damage to the young royals guards who were dragging them not too soon out of the palace.

"Stop it Ichigo!" Ishida just had enough of Ichigo's antics for the night. Before Ichigo could deign a reply "Just shut up Ichigo" Chad said, the normaly soft tone gone, replaced by an irritated voice.

The change in Chad's voice was as effective as ice thrown into this boiling anger. He has never heard Chad raise his voice on anyone, ever. Well except that one time involving a sick bird and a psychotic guy trying to make a science project out of the said voice… but then that is Chad for you, the ever loving guardians of small cute animals.

But scratch that, Chad just raised his voice on him!

Ishida, resisting the urge to smirk at Ichigo's surprised eyes wide, mouth hanging open look, coughed. "I think it is better to take this conversation elsewhere. And we will tell you everything about it later as well Ichigo. " It was after all your fault, he added silently. But he would rub it on chigos face. He would relish to do just that. But now isn't the time to do that.

Ishida's warning tone was not lost on both of his comrades who automatically shut up and was instantly alert and watchful. He had already felt the presence of the tracker as soon as they had crossed a mile from the palace gates. Whoever it was following them was obviously novice. Or totally inept. He had sensed his presence as easily and as obviously as a bright blinking neon sign in a dead dark alley in the night. And if Ichigo hadn't been too occupied with everything he was sure he would have felt it too. But Ichigo being the stubborn mule that he is, whose quite emotionally unstable as of now, he really can't blame him. Though it was quite a treat to see Ichigo sullen and dumbfounded because it was one of those very, very rare, and when he means rare it is almost equal to never, times when he just had the best of the said man. With a smirk in his lips, Ishida led the way back to their quarters. Maybe meeting Rukia was not such a bad thing for Ichigo.

Soi Fon smacked Omaeda on the head. Cursing him to hell and back. How the hell she got stuck with this imbecile for a partner, she has no idea. How he got accepted in the stealth division is another mystery to her. And why she got stuck with him in the forst place is another sore spot for her. If it wasn't Yuroichi-sama's orders, the hell will she put up with it!

"What was that for commander?" said the squeaky voice of his second in command. Without even replying, she stood up and started the trek back to the palace. Yuroichi would not be pleased with this. Not that it was her fault anyway that they were not successful. The big good for nothing underling was the one who blew their cover and not her. Maybe after this, Yuroichi-sama would think twice about the fat and overweight nincompoop and fire his sweaty big ass from the division.

"Commander! Wait for me" Belly fat bouncing, Omaeda scrambled to a trot to catch up to his commander. "Why are we going back captain? Aren't we supposed to follow them?"

Omaeda didn't know what happened but next thing he knew he was on the ground, writhing in pain, a small foot imprint clearly visible on his globular abdomen.

Renji felt his knees give way, coughing up and breathing heavily, he tried to stand up and regain his balance. He would not give up. He would not give her up. He could feel the perspiration trickle down his back. His muscles straining with effort. He tried to stand again, only to have his knees give out on his yet again.

He had been training inside the penitentiary room for almost two hours now. Normally, they were only allowed to train inside for not more than two hours. The said room was a special training ground built by their research and science division. The gravity inside is 10 to 20 times triple of that outside. The walls were made to withstand any attack and contain it within its walls. It was one freaky scary room for soldiers and knights alike. No one, well not counting the prince, the king and that crazy knight who built it could have come inside and not break a sweat. Of course that was because their reiatsu were stronger than the reiatsu covering the whole room.

He wiped his brow with the back of his hand. At the rate that he was going, he wouldn't be able to surpass his commanders power. Heck, he was already close to fainting from the pressure and from exhaustion. Maybe a minute. He will give his body a minute to rest then by hell he would stand up and continue his training. The image of his childhood friend deeply etched in his mind.

"What the hell are you planning Gin?" Ulquiorra asked without even looking at the person who just came inside the room. He didn't need to. He would know that presence anywhere. He knew the characteristic and quality of each of his comrades presence.

"My, my… there really is no sneaking up on you huh?" Still not losing the maniacal grin on his face. He stood beside Ulqiuorra's side "Pretty pathetic don't you think?" inclining his head towards the sweating Renji in the middle of the room.

Ulquiorra leveled hin with a pointed stare. Green eyes slanted, jaw clenched. He need not say anything, his stance and the look in his eyes were enough to give any other man the goosebumps. Any other man, but not Gin.

"Relax Ulquiorra. I was just, 'helping' your newly appointed knight over there." His voice serious "he will be one of the knights to represent this kingdom in the coming event." Though Ulquiorra's face did not register anything, Gin knew that this one was a surprise for the said seasoned knight. "Oh? You didn't know?" Enjoying his upper hand in the conversation.

Gin would have loved to see the inside of Ulquiorra's brain. He was one of the few people whom he could not read. With a nod to his direction Ulquiora stepped out of the shadows and went to Renji.

"Renji," without waiting for the young knight to respond "Ichigo is a powerful opponent" he saw Renji's jaw clench, all traces of fatigue erased from his face as he stood tall and firm. He could see determination etched on the knights face. "Training by yourself will not do." With a look at Gin who was standing beside him "Sir Gin will train you for tonight"

Gin's smle could not have gotten bigger. So that was your plan eh? He thought, well, it would be his pleasure. "You do know that I would not go easy on the young pup ne?" he said while running his hands on his nape, craning it left and right as if to stretch and prepare his neck muscles for the fight.

"I knew you wouldn't" Ulquiorra said and left them alone in the room, the sound of sword battling drowned by the closing of the sound proof door. If Renji can survive a training with Gin, then perhaps he could stand a chance against Ichigo. He knew that it would take a miracle for Renji to defeat Ichigo, not with the barely contained power that he felt in Ichigo earlier. He knew that beneath that brash exterior, is a simmering cauldron of reiatsu. He had felt it, and knew that Ichigo is no simple knight.

With a sigh, he turned left instead of going back inside the palace, and out into the training grounds. If he would also like to defeat Ichigo, then he would have to sharpen his skills as well. It was never good to underestimate your opponent just because he looks more like an untrained punk than a seasoned knight.

TBC….

**A/N**

**So, again, I would like to say sorry for the very very long hiatus that I took, again, moving from one country to another is not a walk in the park…. And immigration officers are a pain in the butt. **

**Sorry also if there are typo or grammatical errors… I was sooooo excited to post this one that I completely forgo of the editing part. So this chapter is quite fresh off the crazy mind of lil me.**

**And the depression that I got with Rukia and Ichigo's parting in the last chap didn't help at all. For three days all I could do was re read the last few pages of the manga and sigh dejectedly. I do love how Byakuya called their haori cheap… the only bright part of the chapter mind you. And my heart also went out to Matsumoto… Creepy as Gin was, I definitely liked him better than Tousen, don't ask me why though, it has always been like that from the beginning.**

**Anyway, will be starting the next chapter soon, very very soon, while I still have my muse on… The tournament is approaching quite soon, I still am thinking who to put for the five preliminary fights to be Ichigo's opponent. But I have a pretty clear idea how each fight would end up ;)**

**NEXT CHAP….**

Rukia learns the truth… and Rukia being Rukia…she has a few things to say about it!


	17. Introductions

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: me no own Bleach**

**A/N**

**I seem to start of every chapter with an apology. Gomen. **

**Sorry for making you all wait again. Sorry for taking too long. **

**Hope you're all still there for this story.**

**CHAPTER 17**

**INTRODUCTIONS**

Rukia looked at the small rays of light that filtered through the thick curtains of her room. She sighed and got up from the bed. She could feel the gnawing pain on her head starting to increase in tempo and depth, making it feel as if a heavy gavel was pounding inside her head. It could have been because she was really cursed to suffer for all her life. Or perhaps it was punishment for what she had allowed to happen between her and her fiancée and her not fiancée Ichigo. Or it could also be because of the sleepless night that she had, not getting even a wink of sleep, tossing and turning all night, her mind going through everything that had happened in the last 24 hours of her life.

She sighed and opened the curtains, only to be blinded by the bright early sunlight. Instinctively she closed her eyes and shaded her hand over it, waiting for them to get accustomed to the light. As she stepped out to the open balcony, she saw the whole castle alive and bustling with activity. Guards were busily patrolling the grounds, while maids roamed hastily to do whatever duties and biddings that they have to.

She sighed once again, and thought how uncomplicated other people's lives were. So what if they had to work and toil every hour of the day? So what if they couldn't buy all the material things that they wanted? At least they are free. Free to think and act on their own. Free to live their lives as they choose to.

"Rukia sama, your brother wants your presence in the dining hall"

It wasn't the request, or rather order relayed by Orihime that had her heart racing with anxiety. Rather it was the way she had said it. There was a light teasing, almost excited infliction in her voice when she had informed her of her brother's request. That had her glaring at Orihime.

Her eyes locked on the gray eyes of her friend, effectively asking the question which she has not even voiced out. Her arms crossing in her chest, foot tapping on the floor, waiting for the answer to her question.

"There is no time for that Rukia sama! We must hurry!" Orihime was already rummaging inside her closet, discarding one gown after the other, while muttering "too plain" or "dull" or something of the same context.

"Hime!' she said angrily, quite irritated that said girl has just effectively disregarded her. There was an urgency and vibrancy in Orihime's movements that just increased Rukia's trepidation. She slowly went back to her bed intent on lying back down and sleeping off the ever constant banging inside her head. Whatever her brother wants, it could wait. It wasn't often that she used the worn out "indisposed" reason that other females love to wail out. But it she was not averse to using it if it was for her own gain.

A loud squeal sent her plopping down on the hard floor, instead of sitting in the soft comfort of her bed. "Dammit Hime!" As if her pounding head was not enough, her butt now hurts as well.

Said girl gasped as she heard the young princess use such foul language. But it did not deter her in her quick movements nor did it stop her concentration in whatever she was doing inside the closet. She looked at the pale purple morning dress, adorned with pink sakura petals on the front with silk white lining and piping. It was perfect! Just imagining how beautiful the young princess would look in the said dress had her grinning from ear to ear. The prince would definitely approve of it. And her fiancée, she can't wait to see his reaction when he sees how utterly beautiful her young ward was. She giggled to herself, oh, she was such a good lady in waiting . Infact, with this, she could even be the best in all the land!

"Tada!" she said excitedly whirling around showing the dress to the princess. "Eh, Rukia sama, what are you doing sitting on the floor?" she asked curiously. "Anyway!" she said immediately effectively cutting off the tirade of insults from Rukia, she walked briskly towards the bed placing the dress gently on the soft cushions. She then pulled the still fuming princess up and started to push her to the direction of the bathroom. "We have no time for small talk princess! The Prince is already waiting for you at the dining hall! We can't make the Prince wait!"

Rukia never thought that Orihime was this strong. Everytime she opens her mouth to speak, a small 'tsk' could be heard from Orihime, while her hands were constantly pulling and prodding, not leaving any opening for Rukia to get away from her skilled hands.

Soon Rukia found herself dressed and sitting in front of the mirror, with Orihime quietly but seriously worked on her hair. With an irritated puff "Orihime, it's just breakfast with nii-sama, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if my hair was not... OUCH! That hurts Hime!"

With another 'tsk' Orihime set Rukia's head again in the right angle and continued to put pins to control her silky tresses. "A princess should always look regal, whenever, wherever!"

Rukia rolled her eyes, but completely staying put. She doesn't want another 'accidental' pin prick in her scalp. The way that Orihime said it, it was like a life saving mantra that should be religiously followed and those who do not would be stoned, or rather pricked to death.

Rukia looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was almost done. She was wearing a nice dress. The jewelry was exquisite. But somehow, the girl looking back at her seemed ill fitted in the opulent scenario. At first glance, she looked all dolled up but if you squint closely you will see. See the dull and tired look in her eyes. And even traces of those dark circles around her eyes. God, she looked tired. It was no wonder actually. She felt tired. She felt old. She felt caged. She felt oppressed. She felt, dammit, she felt... with a drop of her shoulders, she felt resigned. There was nothing that she could do anyway. Her brother has already decided. There was not a thing that she could do.

"Now, now, Princess, don't frown, you will have wrinkles!" She looked at her now quiet and despondent ward. Slowly putting both her hands on her shoulders, "Your brother has a surprise for you Rukia sama, so don't look too sad, ok?"

Rukia scoffed. The last time her dear brother gave her a surprise, she ended up being engaged to a stranger. Before she could say what was in her mind, a knock was heard from her door.

"It's open Ulqui!" Orihime said happily. Rukia's eyebrows arched up. Sometimes it was creepy the way Orihime would always know where Ulquiorra was was.

Said knight stepped inside her room with a pissed off look. With a regal bow "Princess" and a nod "Inoue"

Rukia was pulled up to her feet by a giddy Orihime "Ulqui! Look at Princess Rukia! Isn't she beautiful!" she said as she turned her around for closer inspection from the royal knight.

"Yes, of course" he answered solemnly.

"Princess, Are you ready? I am here to escort you to the morning room where his highness is waiting"

Without waiting for her to answer, Orihime pushed her towards Ulquiorra giggling happily. "Of course she is ready! Have fun Princess!" She said while still pushing her and Ulquiorra out of the room.

"What the..." a cough from Ulquiprra stopped her from her rant. "Princess?" he said as her offered his arm to her.

"No!" she said as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Tell me what this is! Now Ulqui!" Oh no, she was not budging one inch from where she is now until she knows exactly what was going on.

Said royal knight looked at the haughty face and cold eyes of the princess. Sometimes it was scray how very similar the two Kuchiki nobles are. Maybe it really runs in the family genes.

With a sigh he looked straight into the princess' eyes "Do you trust your brother Rukia sama?" he asked quietly.

"No!" she said not losing the haughty air. "not after all of this!"

"Has your brother ever put you in danger your highness? Has he ever abandoned you? Has there ever been a instance that you got hurt while under his care?"

Rukia's shoulders drooped. "No" she answered in a feeble voice. It was true. Ever since their parents died, It was her brother who have raised her. When she was younger, her nii sama would stay with her until she could sleep, wrapping her in his warm arms stroking her hair lightly. She didn't know why, maybe she grew up, or maybe he matured as well, but through the years, they have both grown so distant.

"Princess" Uluiorra said, his eyes boring into hers "Trust your brother."

##################

Byakuya sighed as he rested his head on the back rest of his chair. He has kept his unwanted visitors in the morning room to wait and stew. Thinking of the gaki currently enjoying the comforts of the Kuchuki palace makes his blood boil over. There was no hurry really. He wanted them to wait longer than is necessary. Not his fault. They came unannounced and unwanted.

Dammit! What was the old man thinking of promising his sisters hand in marriage to that imbecile? And it seems that it was that imbeciles plan to annoy the hell out of him. He swears, he has never been more stressed out in his entire life than now.

His eyes crinkled into slits as he felt the ryoka's reiatsu approaching the palace walls at 7 effing 30 in the morning. He had rescheduled the meeting at lunch time, and yet there they were, disturbing his perfectly arranged schedule so fucking early in the morning! His hands balled into fists, breathing deeply, counting to ten, trying so hard to curb his anger.

He still could not understand why the hell his grandfather promised Rukia's hand to that stupid boy. His grandfather knew how protective he was with Rukia. How in the fucking world did that damn fruithead get his own grandfather to agree to this?

A knock on the door stopped his thoughts as a guard informed him that his sister was now on her way to the dining room. He stood up and composed himself. It was time.

#########################

"Fucking noble ass!" Ichigo said loudly as he paced up and down inside the room that they were ushered in. He could not believe the rudeness that they were just and is still is being subjected to. "Of all the fucking bastards!"

"Maybe if we just came at the appointed time, we would not be treated like this!" Ishida growled out. Annoyed at being woken up at friggin 4 in the morning just to be dragged to this empty hole and being subjected to such rude treatment.

"Who the hell said that surprise and tact was our best weapon against that fucking stick up my ass bastard?" Ichigo hissed back.

"Whatever!" Although Ishida could not totally find fault in Ichigo's plan. Yeah he did say that but he never thought that this was the plan that Ichigo would form due to his words. H told him that being unpredictable and surprising the Kuchiki prince would be to their advantage. He bets that the prince is now stewing in ire over the fact that they have totally overhauled his entire daily schedule by being here in the morning instead of the appointed noontime. He just never thought that the prince would retaliate by letting them wait for more than an hour for his presence. Scratch that, he could bet that if it was totally left to the prince he would let them rot in this room until noon when the actual scheduled meeting were supposed to take place.

"Noble my ass! Doesn't he know that it is rude to make your visitors wait?"

"Ichigo, sit down" Ishida said resignedly "I bet the prince is seething in his room right now because we came earlier than expected. This is just his way of showing is that he is still the lord over this domain

Ichigo scratched his head, his angry scowl never leaving his face. They have been waiting for almost two hours now. And not they have not even seen the prince. He was deliberately making them wait and Ichigo hates the fact that Rukia's brother was such a pain in the ass. He was actually excited to see Rukia. Hence the reason why he did not want to wait till noon. He wanted to clear everything between the two of them. Her statement last night still rankles in his brain and rattles his nerves.

Ichigo looked at his two companions. He could see that although Ishida was lounging comfortably in the chair, the said quincy was already plotting ways to get even. Che... Ishida was just as hot headed as he was, just a little bit less impulsive, hot headed non the less.

Ichigo the glanced at Chad who was quite preoccupied with the caged bird by the widow. He shrugged his head, at least one of them was enjoying his time.

He sat down and looked out the wall to wall windows. He tried to think of everything that has happened in the last 18 hours. He still could not believe how lucky he was that everything seems to be falling perfectly into place with Rukia. He was going to marry the midget. Inside he was smiling widely. Rukia, who knew that that short stuff who turned his world upside down, figuratively and literary that is, from the very first meeting was the very same girl he was engaged to?

The only slight blight in his world was her over protective cold as ice stick rammed up his ass brother. Instinctively he rubbed the still sore spot in his neck where the prince nicked him with the sword. It was a good thing that Toshiro came and stopped the maniac prince from slicing his throat. He scoffed at the thought, psh, that pansy prince could never defeat me. Not in a million years. Not when it was Rukia who is on the line.

All three of them stood up as a guard entered the room. "Sir, the prince is awaiting your presence in the dining room."

Ichigo stood up immediately and followed the guard out of the room. With a small nod to his companions, he headed towards where the prince and Rukia was.

It's show time.

###################################

Shuuhei has been looking all over for Renji. The stupid pineapple head was nowhere to be found since the party. Dammit Renji, where the fuck are you? Then he stopped dead in his tracks. "No" he breathed. He would not be so stupid to do that. "Fuck!" he said aloud as he started running towards the one place that no sane man would venture into willingly, the penitentiary room. If the pressure inside the penitentiary room hasn't killed the SOB yet, then Shuuhei swore that he would kill him himself.

####################################

Renji could not feel his legs. Nor his arms. He doesn't know how long he has been inside the penitentiary room. He could not even gauge how long Ichimaru toyed with him, flagging him, smiling at his own pain and misery. All he could remember was his maniacal smile as he looked down on him and called him a worthless piece of shit.

His hands tightened into fists. He was not worthless dammit!

He tried to move, but even the simple act of breathing was causing him so much pain. Thankfully, he was already outside the cursed room. It took all of his remaining strength just to crawl out of the room. He moved his head slowly, trying to see how far he was from the open air and from help and could not stop the helplessness that ran through him at the sight of the still long passageway. He could not even see the steps that would take him up to the real world.

Renji rested his head on the dirty floor. He could not help but pity his current situation. Maybe Shuuhei was right. Rukia was really out of his league. He was truly not worthy to be with her. She is a princess. A beautiful noble. While he was nothing. He may be a knight. But his skills were below the level of a real knight. He was weak. He was a weak, pathetic excuse of knight. Ichimaru was right, he _is_ a worthless piece of shit.

He sighed again, closing his eyes, surrendering to the calm blanket of blankness, unaware of a lone tear that trailed down his dirt smudged and bruised cheek..

##################################

Rukia kept her silence as she walked side by side with Ulquiorra. His words still playing in her mind. Trust your brother he said. She does. She trusts her brother implicitly. He was the only one she has. And she knew, in his own way, that her nii-sama loves her. He may not be the one for words and such. But he has taken care of her. He has always been there for her. Supporting her. Giving her all everything and much more than she could ask for. That was why it was so hard for her to understand how he could have done this to her. That is why it was much more painful for her because never in her wildest dreams has she even thought that he would allow her to be in this situation.

"Rukia" She flinched as Byakuya called her. She was so deep in thought that she did not even notice that they were now standing in front of her brother's office and that her brother was there, waiting for then.

"Nii-sama" she said quietly, bowing down.

He did not say anything more, but instead offered his arm to her. She looked at him in the eye, not even acknowledging his actions. She stared at her brother. Letting him see the confusion and hurt in her eyes. Silently asking him the questions that she could not verbalize. She tried to see behind his mask. Behind the indifferent cold eyes.

Byakuya ached seeing the uncertainty and hurt in his sisters eyes. If he could only shield her from everything, he would. Sadly, This is one instance that he could not. For a moment he opened himself in front of his sister.

She understood what her brother wants to say. And for this instance, she would trust him. With a deep breath, she composed herself and took his offered arm. Her brother wanted her trust and cooperation. And she would give it. Whatever else that was going in his mind, she doesn't know, but she will let him handle it. As he has been doing all her life.

#####################################

"His royal highness, Prince Byakuya, and Princess Rukia"

Ichigo and the other two stood up straight as the butler announced the arrival of their host.

Finally, Chad thought.

Prick, Ishida thought.

"Rukia" Ichigo whispered to himself. He could not contain the excitement his chest. Finally, they could openly talk. Brother or no brother, they will talk.

Rukia kept her head held high, her eyes straight in front but not actually seeing what's ahead. Her face blank. Pulling off the cool haughty Kuchiki facade perfectly to the tee. Nothing would and could faze her now. She was the cool, collected and poised princess.

Byakuya almost grinned at the regal way Rukia was carrying herself. And the trust that she had bestowed to him. He will not let her down. He scanned the room and his eyes landed on the orange head buffoon. His eyes slanted, but other than that, there was no outward sign that Byakuya gave to acknowledge their unwanted guest.

He deposited Rukia by the side of her chair and went towards his place at the head of the table. He waited patiently as his butler ushered the three idiots to the other end of the table.

Ichigo's eyes twitched in annoyance as he saw how they were seated. Byakuya was sitting at the head of the table. And there at his ride side was her Rukia, sitting quietly, not even looking in their direction. While they were at the other end of the long table that seats a fucking hundred not counting the head and tail of the said table.

He stood up abruptly, intent on letting the stuck up noble know his thoughts but a kick in the shin from Ishida stopped him. "Sit down" he said not even looking at him.

"Ichigo" Chad said as well, his head shaking left and right.

He clenched his fists tightly, trying very hard to reign in his temper. Slowly he sat down again, but his eyes were still aimed at the prick of a prince. "This better be fucking good Ishida" he said with clenched teeth, still looking murderous.

If Byakuya was one for facial expressions, he would have smiled like a grinning canary who had caught a worm so effortlessly. He saw the reaction the gaki had when he saw the seating plan. It was exactly the reaction he was expecting. Too bad his companions stopped his tirade. He would have loved to kick him out of the palace because of his gruff behaviour which was definitely not good for his innocent sister. But of course, he could not smile, so he settled for a small victory dance in his head.

Rukia was very curious by now. She wanted this breakfast to be over already. Who the fucking serves an 11 course meal breakfast anyway? It was breakfast for crying out loud! Dammit, she wanted to see who is her fiancée! Since that night, she could not help but imagine a face for the mysterious stranger. She was fighting with herself, fighting the urge to look to her left and see him. Gods, the suspense is killing her.

Now she knew why Orihime, who was a hopeless romantic, was so excited this morning. She probably see this in her own rose colored world where the guy could not wait a minute longer to see his betrothed. She almost scoffed at the thought. Their engagement was nothing like those stories that Orihime loves to read. Where the hero was dashing, strong and gallant. Hers was, well, he was mysterious, and a good kisser, she could give him that. She could feel her cheeks reddening at the thought of their kiss. But he was not gallant not dashing. He fucking fainted the first time he saw her!

A slight coughing sound broke her thoughts and she saw her brother stand up, signalling the end of breakfast. About the fucking time too she thought. She daintily wiped her mouth with the napkin and waited for her brother to escort her. She could hear some scuffling sounds fro the other end of the table and it took all of her will not to look. Poise Rukia, you have to look poised and regal. No peeking! She told herself sternly.

She saw Ulquiorra appear in front of them. She lost the cold facade the moment she heard her brother's words. "But nii-sama?" she stopped abruptly as he fixed his cold stare on her, immediately drying out whatever protest she could have uttered.

"The plan was just to let you have breakfast with your betrothed, which you already did. I will not repeat myself twice Rukia" he said as he lifted her hand from his arm and placed on Ulquiorra's. It was the truth. Yama-ji ordered for the two to have breakfasts and dinners together. To facilitate their' getting to know' each other stage. And he followed it. They just had breakfast together. Whether they were more than 30 feet apart during breakfast was irrelevant. There was no mention of width and distance in the royal decree.

"H-Hai nii-sama" Rukia said quietly, not wanting to make a scene. Quietly she allowed Ulquiorra to steer her out of the dining room. It doesn't make sense. But then when has her brother made sense to her nowadays anyway?

She took three steps and stopped short as she heard a very familiar voice call out.

"Oi!" a loud voice broke the silence in the dining room. He saw her being ushered out of the dining room and he just lost all reason. He will not take it anymore. Enough of this fucking schemes. He will not tolerate it anymore.

Rukia held her breath. That voice... oh dear god... no... . She stood there, unmoving, She could hear footsteps running towards them. She heard her brother order Ulquiorra to take her out of the room immediately. But her feet seemed glued to the floor. It can't be, her mind screamed.

"Where the hell to you think you're taking my _fiancée_?" he said. He would not allow it! They have not even said a single word to each other! No way in hell will he let that stuck up prick to take Rukia away from him!

In an instant, Ulquiorra was there in front of him, blocking his way. The cold soulless eyes of the royal knight daring him to take one step further.

Fiancee? Did she hear him right? What the hell was he saying? Slowly, she turned around, as she was on automatic. Not even Byakuya's hold on her arm could stop her from validating what her ears was telling her. Her heart was doing summersault inside her chest, her throat felt dry. Her eyes searched for the owner of the voice.

Rukia's breath hitched as her eyes landed on the familiar orange hair, amber eyed scowling idiot. "I-ichi-go?" her voice sounded like a cross between a whisper and a croak. "You... you're?" she could not finish the question. Dear gods help her. She looked beseechingly to her brother "He-he's?"

The almost imperceptible nod from her brother had her knees shaking. Surely fate was playing a dirty trick in her life.

Slowly, she stepped towards him. She was dimly aware of Byakuya calling her name, she took another step.

"Move Ulquiorra" she said, There was something in her stance, her look, her tone that had the Royal guard doing exactly as he was told.

Ichigo smirked as Ulquiorra backed away. He smirked at is midget and waited till she was directly in front of him.

"Hey midget" he said. He could not help but smile at the surprised look in Rukia's face. It was damn funny.

"Ichigo" she said. Ichigo could not smile wider hearing her call his name. It just felt so right hearing her say his name. He wanted to grab her. Wanted to kiss her, to wrap his arms around her petite frame.

Then everything went black around him.

**A/N**

**There, a new chapter. Hope it come up to scratch with your expectations. **

**I still do not know when I can update again. And i am sorry for that in advance. But again, I will say it again, I am not discontinuing this story. Neither will I discontinue Twisted Fate. It just might take longer than originally planned but I will try and finish them. So please just be very patient with me.**

**And honestly, the manga episodes are not helping each other. It has been a disappointment week after week. Im so sad. I mean Bleach is about soul reapers, shinigami's, Bleach cannot be bleach with the two main protagonist. The story is veering off the original plot. It would have been nice if it was developing into a more intricate storyline, but in all honesty, it had started to suck the moment Ichigo lost his powers.**

**Even the characters and how they look like is crappy. Hmmm... sorry, just could not contain my disappointment in the manga.**

**Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER IF I HAVE THE RIGHT INCENTIVE... WHICH IS YOUR REVIEWS.**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**


	18. Roadblocks

**CHAPTER 18**

**A/N:**

**Oh my, I know it has been ages since I last updated. I really don;t have much of an excuse except a very big writers block and the worst case of the lazy's ever.**

**So I am sorry for taking too long.**

**I am starting on the next chapter as of now, so hopefully, you guys won't have to wait that long. (fingers crossed!)**

**I guess I can thank my super bitchy (as in I want to slap her face and gag her mouth type of bitch) co-worker for this chapter. My inner annoyance at her gave me the push to write again.**

**Though that bitch, being the bitch that she is just gave me the will to write, not the muse to go with it.**

**Bleach manga is starting to get interesting again. I was like screaming when Rukia came back. Finally! I missed our midget!**

**I can't wait for the Rukia-Ruriko showdown!**

**And the Byakuya-Tsukishiro match up too!**

**Anyway, enough with my crazy fan girl babbling... on with the chap!**

**Chapter 18**

**Roadblocks**

Rukia kept her head bowed down, sitting quietly in one of the chairs inside her brother's office. She has not said or done anything else since being ushered to it by her brother. She doesn't even know how long she had been sitting there. Outwardly, she may look calm. But she was fuming inside. Just the image if a smirking Ichigo sends her blood pressure soaring high. If she could undo what happened earlier, she would _not_ have stopped with just one punch. Dammit, she freakin wants to pummel him!

She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. She really needed to get her wits and her emotions in check. But it was proving to be a very difficult task at the moment. Just the thought of everything that she had went through for the past week makes her want to scream and do a bloody murder number on Ichigo.

And that was just for the confusion she had felt. That is not taking into account the roller coaster, stomach sickening, nerve wracking, mind numbing 'moments' of their kisses. Heat surged up her cheeks while guilt rose in her throat. How could she allow that to happen? How could she have allowed that stupid dandelion to play with her emotions that easily?

She wanted to go and bang her head hard on the walls.

Stupid... stupid... stupid.

##########################################

Byakuya stood silently by the window, his eyes never leaving his sister's stiff form. The corners of his mouth curled upward as he recounted the last few conscious moments of the gaki, who, as of the moment is still out cold on the dayroom. He couldn't even get himself to scold her for the lack of propriety and tact that she has shown earlier. Rather than feel annoyed with such aggressive and uncouth actions, he wanted to pat his sister's back and congratulate her on a job well done. Her kido skills were superb, fitting of a Kuchiki heiress. Truly, who would have thought that her petite and beautiful sister could pack some mean punch?

He looked at his sister again, but this time his eyes held some glint of respect and admiration for her. She was sitting erect, head bowed. The only sign of movement was the continuously clenching and unclenching of her knuckles. Byakuya thought that if smoke could really come out of a persons' ears, he could bet that the whole room would be covered with billowing white fumes.

She was stewing, he knew. She needed time to collect herself and come into grips with what she has learned earlier. And so he waited. Waited for her to regain some semblance of composure. She needed time and he was going to give it to her. But then, after everything, he would get his answers.

His eyes slanted as he remembered how Rukia had so casually called the gaki by his first name. His hands curled into fists when he recalled how the stupid boy so nonchalantly addressed her. There was something there between the two that he is not aware about. The familiarity that he sensed between them was real. He could not have had imagined it.

There was one thing Byakuya was sure of, they know each other. They know who each other is. The how, when, and where, was one mystery he intends to find out. But Byakuya also knew that the surprised attitude that Rukia has shown earlier was also real. She didn't know that the gaki was her fiancée. But, she damn well knew him.

Byakuya tried to smooth his furrowed brows into a cool mask of indifference. The way Rukia is right now, she was bound to be very difficult. He knew that getting the truth out of her would require some tact, and a lot of patience. Good thing that he, being the exemplary older brother that he is, has long ago learned a few tricks when it come to dealing with a sister who is just as, if not more, stubborn as he is.

#########################################

Ishida sighed for the nth time as he waited for Ichigo to wake up. It had been 40 minutes already and the said man was still unconscious and sprawled on the sofa. No matter what he nor Chad did, they just can't get their stupid comrade to wake up.

He sighed once again and looked at the door. Chad was still outside trying to get some help. They both knew that whatever Rukia did to Ichigo, it was not a regular fist in your face punch. Could it be that he was right in guessing that Rukia had somehow effectively combined kido with her physical strength?

So far it was the only logical explanation that he could come up with for Ichigo's current state. He has seen him get up time and again after receiving much more powerful blows without even losing consciousness. So it was really bothersome to see him get knocked out, for almost an hour, by just a measly punch. And by a girl that is half his size nonetheless!

Ishida cringed at the thought of Rukia's skill in kido. He now has new found respect for the petite princess. He looked once again at Ichigo and thought of his friends future with the midget. He grinned evilly. He was going to enjoy watching their life together.

He heard the door open and found Chad assisting two ladies inside the room. Hopefully they were from the medical team.

"How is Ichigo?" Chad asked

"Still out cold as you can see" he said while his eyes stayed with the two ladies now in front of him. One was smaller with round direct dark eyes and black straight hair. The other was noticeably tall, taller than what is common for a girl, with short cropped light, almost white, ash blond hair

"Where is our patient?" the smaller of the two asked in a monotonous and unemotional voice. Ishida flinch inwardly, Seriously, does everybody here been trained to sound bored just like Byakuya? Or maybe it was like a requirement of sorts. Have any infliction and intonation in your voice and your fired.

"Reaction time, 30.4 seconds... too slow" the smaller of the two said as she took out a small notepad and scribbled something. "Linguistic capability and understanding inadequate. IQ is that of a moron"

"Oh my..." the taller of the two said as surprise and pity clouded her facial expression. Leaning slightly "it is quite ok sir" she said as she crunched down a little to his height "Sir? Can... you... tell...us...where... the... patient... is?" pronouncing every syllable slowly and accompanying her words with some random hand gestures.

What the hell? "You!" he said pointing to the smaller woman who was not even giving him the time of the day. "You!" Ishida could not even form the words. Moron? Him a moron? Just who the hell is this robotic woman to call the best tactician in all the kingdom a moron? He was a fucking quincy! And it was known throughout the whole land that quincys' have higher mental capabilities than that of a regular human! Who the hell gave her the right to call him a moron?

"Unable to complete sentences... thought process and mental understanding of a 5 year old. Developmental and emotional skills stunted." She said again without stopping from her notes.

Chad saw Ishida flush red from what the other girl was saying. His mouth was opening and closing without any words coming out. His glasses which were normally perched properly on the bridge of his nose was askew and dangling haphazardly on his face. Had the situation been different, Chad knew that he would not be able to stop from laughing. He has never seen the dignified quincy reduced to such state.

Putting a restraining hand on his dumbfounded friend, he stepped in front and pointed towards the couch. "Ichigo is right there. Could you please attend to him now?" he asked, his had still firmly holding the quincy at bay.

#########################################

"How..." Shuuhei couldn't continue what he was saying. Fear and dread have gripped him from the moment he saw Renji sprawled on the floor, unconscious. He has never seen him as battered and bruised as he was earlier. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't get any reaction from him. And his wounds... he was badly injured at , well, everywhere. They wouldn't even stop bleeding.

Dr. Unohana looked at the young man before him. She could tell he was really worried about his friend. With good reason, she thought. "His energy and life force is very low. A few hours more, and he would have gone into a coma." She saw him open his mouth to say something but she stopped him with a wave of her finger. "He will be alright, given proper rest and continued treatment with reiatsu healing kido."

She saw the young guards shoulders drop into a relaxing pose, as he ran his hand thru his spiky hair. His relief was very much evident in his posture and stance.

"But before anything else, Could you step up into my office, there are a few questions that I would need you to answer."

Shuuhei could only nod. Though her tone was very friendly, her stare, and the underlying coldness in her voice gave no room for argument.

#########################################

Unohana watched the young guard walk out if her office. Her hands were clasped together on the table, but her eyes were sharp, her mind going over everything that has been going on n the palace. It was amazing how troubled the prince has become since the royal decree has been passed. She had thought that Byakuya has already outgrown this rebellious streak in him. Well, despite his perpetually cold demeanour, it is also known among those who knew the young prince personally, how much he cares and values his younger sister. He could be seen as an unemotional and strict brother, but underneath it all, each and every action that he did, all decisions he made, was all for the welfare of the princess.

She closed her eyes and slumped into her chair. Her lips had inadvertently curled up into a small smirk. Though things are a little bit muddled and chaotic right now, she was damn glad to be present to see how everything would unravel.

In any case, a brash, stubborn and flustered Byakuya is always fun to see.

Now all she had to wait for is her young assistant to come back with reports about the young knight who would be, in her estimation, the bane of Byakuya's existence.

########################################

Rukia waited in bated breath for whatever her brother has in store for her. She knew that he was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to scold her for her inappropriate behaviour in the dining hall earlier. But dammit! That strawberry buffoon deserved it! No, scratch that, he deserves a more serious beating than that. When she gets her hands on him again, ohh, the things she would to his person.

Oh yes, he would know just how painful it would be to deceive the Kuchiki princess.

She closed her eyes and the entire lunch scenario played once again in her mind.

Fiancee... He called her his fiancée.

And her brother did not even deny it!

That stupid strawberry! He fucking knew all along! And not once in all their encounters had he bothered to tell her! What kind of sick twisted kind of thinking is that? There she was, psychologically and emotionally tortured at the thought of liking two different guys. She was even thinking how morally corrupt she is for liking the attention of two men.

And Kami sama, those kisses! Fuck! Does he even know how anguished she felt when she thought she just gave her kisses to two different men!

Rukia clenched her hand tighter into fists and swore to herself that Ichigo would suffer. She would make sure of it. She swears on her Kuchiki pride, Ichigo would be begging once she is through with him.

She tensed as she heard her brother clear his throat. Here goes nothing she thought as she took a deep breath and lifted her eyes to her brothers piercing gaze.

Her stomach knotted and twisted painfully in anxiety as she saw her brothers serious and stern expression. Uncomfortable and unable to hold his stare, she sighed and lowered her face.

Byakuya swallowed a chuckle as he saw her sister squirm in her chair. Call it an older brother's inborn talent. And he was glad that he still can get that reaction from her sister.

"Rukia" he waited until she slowly looked into his face again, "Who is Kurosaki to you?"

He heard Rukia's gasp and saw her eyes widen in surprise and indecision. Byakuya could almost hear the wheels turning inside her brain as she tried to think of a suitable answer. He knows that she knew just what he meant by his question. And she was trying to look for an answer that would placate him.

"Don't lie to me Rukia" he said even before a sound could escape from the princess' lips. He knew that she would lie, or stall at the most, but he will not give her that opportunity. Something was going on between the Kozo and his sister, and he would know what it was.

Rukia clamped her mouth shut. Much as she wanted to deny it, the stony look and the muscle ticking in her brothers jaw told her to proceed with extreme caution. He was angry, very very angry.

"It's not... um..." started in a feeble voice, trying to rack her brain on how to tell her brother the truth, without him blowing the roof off it's hinges. At the state her brother is now, she knew there would be no placating him. Nothing will be enough for him but the truth. And dammit, her brother almost always knew whenever she is lying! Damn older brothers and their insights!

She wanted to tell him the truth, she does. But she knew that by doing so, she would also be endangering her friends. Not Ichigo and his group. Infact she wouldn't even stop her brother if he sends Senbonsakura after him. She was more concerned about Inoue and Shuuhei.

Evaluating her options, she sighed dejectedly as she saw no other way out.

"Sorry nii-sama..." she said

Her head was bowed, but Byakuya could hear the quiver in her voice. Why was he protecting them? His anger burned stronger. Honestly, he wanted to shake her until he could forcibly hear the truth from her.

He turned his back to her, he himself trying to hold his temper in check.

"Why are you protecting him Rukia?" he heard her gasp but continued on " Why do you continuously lie and plead for that kozo's life? We both know that this is not the first time that you lied to me because of him" He looked at her sister directly in the eye and the surprised expression in her face was enough of an affirmative answer for him.

"I'm waiting Rukia" he said, his eyes never leaving hers. Boring directly into her troubled orbs. Caging her. Trapping her.

"they... they... I... met them a few days ago nii-sama" she said in a soft voice. But given that it was her nii-sama that she was talking to, she knew well enough that he heard her clearly.

Byakuya walked towards his table and sat quietly, waiting patiently for his sister's story to unravel. He already knew the rest. His muscles clenched as he thought of the things that his sister has been up to and exposed to while he was busy prancing out to the tune of the King's liking.

His mind was working fast, connecting the dots with the new information that Rukia just supplied him with. So it was the kozo that Rukia was meeting outside of the castle. It was him that had his sister sneaking out and disobeying his rules.

The stony silence from her brother just made Rukia more nervous. "Please nii-sama, what I did, it was my own decision. No one is to blame but me. I will accept whatever punishment that you may deem necessary."

"Don't try to placate me Rukia" he said. Anger was steadily rising in him. "Nothing you say will change the fact that you disobeyed my orders in favour of frolicking and fraternizing with people that are obviously beneath your station. Not to mention disregarding your safety and that of the whole kingdom."

"I'm sorry nii sama" she said as she hung her head in shame. She knew that her brother has all the reason to scold her. But what was more unnerving was the disappointment that is laced in his tone. "I just wanted to experience what it is like outside. I never meant to disrespect you. I just wanted to feel how to be free." She finished lamely as she looked at her brother, her violet orbs pleading.

"Nii-sama..." taking a deep breath, she looked at her brother straight in the eye and voiced out the question that has been running through her brain from the moment that Ichigo said the word fiancé "is.. is he, I mean Ichigo... er... Kurosaki dono, is he really my fiance'?"

"Yes" one word, yet it sent her stomach into a clenching and gut twisting frenzy.

"But how nii-sama?"

Byakuya sighed " It was grandfather's idea" he started "Apparently that Ryoka had saved the whole kingdom time and again. He believes that the kozo's allegiance to the kingdom would be further strengthened with his marriage to the royal family"

Rukia heard the subtly hidden dislike in her brother's voice. She knew that although Byakuya did not deny it, he was not a bit happy with the decision.

"Everyday" he said abruptly stopping the words from her mouth "for the next week, you will be given time with the ryoka so that you two will be able to get to know each other." He said in a voice that leaves no objection whatsoever. "You will not however be alone in his presence. Do I make myself clear Rukia?"

Rukia could only nod to the threatening quality in her brother's voice.

"Renji will be your personal bodyguard and Inoue your personal chaperone and lady in waiting. Wherever you go those two will be with you." After seeing her sister nod in agreement he continued " you will also prepare for the tournament at the end of the said week."

The mention of the tournament had Rukia's head snapping back towards her brother whose stone cold serious expression has not altered even a little bit.

"Tournament?"

"Yes, a tournament to see if that brash ryoka boy is worthy of the Kuchiki Princess' hand" the steely glint in her brothers eyes as he said it had Rukia's nerves dancing in thin wire. There was something sinister in the way her brother spoke to her about the tournament. Not to mention the fact that her brother is one of the strongest and best warrior in all the kingdom, Rukia could only haphazardly guess what her brother has in store for Ichigo.

"I will announce about the tournament three days from today at the throne room. Be sure that you present yourself honourably. Till then you are to remain in your room."

As quick as her brother finished talking, Ulquiorra stepped inside the room accompanied by Inoue.

"Renji, is admitted at the infirmary sire" Ulquiorra said without preamble. Answering the unsaid question in the prince's gaze.

"What happened to him?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"Training your highness."

"And what about the ryoka?" Byakuya asked, before his sister could say anything else

"Is currently being looked after by the medical teams second in command."

"Rukia, you will go straight to your room. I will send for you if necessary. Until then, Inoue will keep you company in your room" he said with finality that booked no argument. "Shuuhei will be your temporary guard while Renji is still recuperating.

With a nod to the young buxom woman, Inoue them ushered the still indignant princess out of the room.

"If I may say so sire, you do know that Shuuhei will not be able to say no to your sister and will find himself accompanying your sister to the medical wing"

"I know" was all he said as Byakuya stood up, going out of the room.

It was now time to deal with the ryoka.

#########################################

"How's Renji?" she asked, rushing to the said guard, pulling his arm further inside her room.

"He's fine Princess" he said as he put steadying hands on her shoulders.

"You've got to help me see him Shu." She said, her mind already counting off the ways she could sneak out of her room.

"No can do Princess" much as he want to help her, the threat of Gin finding out was enough reason to keep Rukia out of the medical wing of the fourth squads area.

"Don't do this now Shu. Please" she said in a tired tone. "Not you too. Please"

His stance did not waver against her pleas. He would rather face an angry Rukia than let the snake eyed knight have his hide.

With a dejected sigh, she sat on one of the cushioned chairs. Why do things keep happening to her?

"He proposed to me Shu." It was barely a whisper but the young guard heard it. "I... I hurt him" She looked at her friend thru tear stained eyes. "I didn't want to... but I had to" she closed her eyes and tried to reign in some control. "I need to talk to him."

Shuuhei could see and hear the worry and guilt in Rukia's eyes. Kneeling down in front of her, he held her hand in his "later, when he is awake. I already told Hana to contact me the moment he wakes up." He only could pray that Gin would not catch them. Or he'll be joining Renji in the sickbay as well. The things he does for his friends. He could never say no to her pleading eyes anyway.

"Thank you Shuuhei"

"Anytime Princess, anytime" he said as he stood up and ruffled her hair. Sometimes he really wonders how the cold and stoic prince could be related to Rukia. As far as personalities go, the two were worlds apart.

#############################################

After a brief instruction to his knights and getting the reports from the fourth squad, Byakuya found himself in front of the door that would lead inside the morning room. Where inside the stupid ryoka is resting. If it was left to him, he would have sent him back to wherever he came from while still unconscious. But alas, a lot of things were out of his control. So he would just have to make do.

With a nod to the servant, he swept inside as soon as the doors were opened. His gaze focused on the young bright head of orange that is currently being held by both hands that are propped up on his lap. He almost smirked at the sight of him looking dazed like he had just been ran over by a marching band of elephants. His taller companion was already standing, alerted by his presence.

Standing towards the windows was the quincy, currently mumbling to himself. It was an effort to keep himself from smirking as he remembered the analysis done by the intelligence unit. Moron indeed!

His gaze once again landed to the ryoka ho was still holding his precious head in his hands, not even acknowledging his presence. His fists clenched as he thought of the things that the stupid boy had oput his sister through outside of the castle walls. He was brash, uncouth, ill mannered, ignorant and stupid. He had no right whatsoever to even lay his eyes on Rukia. It was because of this pathetic excuse of a knight that his sister was forced to lie and deceive him.

But most of all, he could not forgive the gaki for putting his sister in danger like that.

Swallowing his anger, he tried to think of the upcoming tournament. His rage tamed down a bit at the thought of dicing his loud orange head into tiny bi and pieces with his zanpakotou. Ah, he could not wait. "Now that you're finally awake, Gin will escort you out"

"The hell am I getting out of this place without speaking to my betrothed!" He tried to maintain his stance and ground as the world around him tilted on it's axis. Whatever type of kido Rukia combined with her measly punch was superbly effective. The clanging of the cymbals inside his temples has not yet abated. It was just pure determination and pride that he was able to stand still and glare at the prince.

Byakuya arched his eyebrow as he watched the dandelion try to maintain his ground. He could give him points for trying at least. "I now bid you adieu gentlemen" he said as he turned and started to walk towards the door. Signalling that it was the end of their discussion.

"I will not leave here until I talk to Rukia." Jaw set, eyes hard, hand crossed in his chest, he stood there not moving an inch.

Byakuya stopped in his tracks, his anger rising. "Do not test me Kurosaki" he said threateningly, his reiatsu spiking in ire. "The only reason why I have not slashed you into a million tiny pieces is because of the royal decree." Slowly turning and facing the young man "But I can very well ignore it's existence" he said as his hand took hold of the hilt of his zanpakotou.

"My, my... it is unbearably hot in here" Gin said as he stepped inside the room. Though it would be fun to see the prince fight seriously again, he had other plans in mind. Bowing low in front of the prince "I shall see then to the door your highness."

Without as much as a nod of acknowledgement, Byakuya swept out of the room, his hand never leaving the hilt of his unsheathed sword.

Ichigo, Chad and Ishida looked at the grinning knight in front of them. Each one alert, not trusting the silver haired man.

"Shall we?" Gin said as he motioned for them to move out.

"No" Ichigo's stance did not waver. There was no fucking way in hell that he would go without talking to Rukia. That midget of his owes him big time for knocking the daylights out of him. He winced slightly as he thought of the snickers and jokes Ishida and Chad would probably throw on him once they were alone. Not to mention the ruckus it would make if his father will know about it. He was sure that they would never let him forget it.

"Ichigo" Ishida said threateningly. At that specific moment there was nothing more that he would rather do than scour the whole palace to look for that doe eyed petite woman. Oh he will make her swallow all of the things that she had said about his intelligence! No one, absolutely no one can call a quincy of his abilities an imbecile, or developmentally challenged or, well, all the other things she said about him. But as of this moment, it would be wise to just let all of their head cool down first before going through the paces again later at dinner time.

"Ishida is right Ichigo, we should just go for now. We are coming back later for dinner anyway." He said as he held Ichigo's shoulder and squeezed it. "Besides, you need your rest" he added with a small smirk.

"'Hai, hai!" Gin said before Ichigo can mutter indignantly to Chad's tirade "You have such _perceptive _friends!"

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine. We'll go. Just tell me how Rukia is doing now" He would rather talk to her first. But maybe she also needs time to think about everything first. Maybe after a few hours of thinking she would then feel guilty about hurting him. Maybe he would even get an apology if he played his cards right. Then again, knowing her stubborn streak, maybe not.

"The princess is busy right now." Gin answered as they started to walk. "She is busy playing nurse to her injured dear friend Renji" He felt Ichigo stop dead in his tracks. "the princess was really worried yah know. They are _very, very close_ you see" enunciating the words clearly.

"Who the hell is this Renji guy?" Ichigo asked. It took all his will power not to run back inside and find the midget himself. How could her brother let her go and be alone with another guy? He wanted to snatch her up and take her away from this 'close friend'.

Ishida understanding what the other knight was doing slapped Ichigo at the back of his head. "He's baiting you, you moron!" He looked at Ichigo straight in the eye, making him understand.

"Fine" he said as he continued to walk with them. But he swore that he would talk to her later. That Renji guy had better be wise enough to keep his hands away from his fiancée.

Gin sighed inwardly. He would have loved it if he got some violent reaction from the other knight. He would not have minded a quick spar. His session with Renji felt like a measly warm up instead of a training session. His body is humming with unleashed energy that only a good fight can cure.

But then again, he got the reaction that he wanted. Planted the seeds of doubt and insecurity and jealousy in the young knight's head. Whoever said that a battle only happens within and between swords and fists?

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**A/N**

**Please forgive my typo and grammatical errors... posted this chap fresh out of the smoking embers of my pitiful imagination.**

**Anyone who want to be my beta? **

**Not much happy with this chap myself. More like a filler. A necessary one, but it still feels like a filler for me.**

**I am soooo not in my game right now.**

**Gomen! **

**I have started the next chapter already... and i am sure with enough motivation (reviews...ehem...reviews...) I should be able to finish it sooner than I did this chapter**

**So what do you guys say to a little motivational push for moi?**

**Yes?**

**Well then, go ahead...**

**Press the review button!**

**(^;^)**


End file.
